Jeux d'enfants
by Karine-F
Summary: "Parfois, je souhaite redevenir un enfant, les genoux écorchés sont plus faciles à soigner qu'un coeur brisé." SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou et bienvenue de nouveau pour une fic, je vous préviens, com-plé-te-ment barré. On va dire que pour résumer, je suis partie sur une histoire de seconde chance pour Snape. _

_Alors bonne lecture et gros bisous à vous tous !_

**Jeux d'enfants**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir à la situation. Pour dire vrai, il était en train de sautiller sur place comme un idiot, juste devant le bureau de la Directrice.

« On rentre ?

_ Chut ! s'agaça-t-il devant la petite voix fluette qui venait de s'exprimer dans son dos. Je réfléchis.

_ Je m'ennuis, laissa traîner une autre intonation, plus aiguë encore.

_ Harry. Contentons-nous de… dire la vérité, lâcha Neville, à la fois apeuré par la situation, et exaspéré.

_ Ouais. »

Le survivant secoua ses mains et ses jambes avec nervosité. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas seul. En fait, la majorité des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'étaient réunis -pour une fois- afin de résoudre cet épineux problème… Le genre de situation tout à fait improbable, impossible et invraisemblable ne pouvant arriver qu'à Poudlard. Bon sang, heureusement que la guerre était terminé !

« Ouais, répéta-t-il, d'un ton peu convaincu. »

Alors que le garçon tapa à la porte avant d'entrer, il vit Minerva, assise juste sur le siège en face de son bureau relever son regard habillé de sa fine montre de lunettes de vue.

« Potter ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de son intrusion à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. »

L'ancienne professeure de métamorphose fronça d'autant plus les sourcils devant l'arrivée de pas moins d'une vingtaines de Gryffondor et de tout autant de Serpentard. Tous portaient la même expression hébété sur le visage. Ils se déplaçaient tel un groupe soudé, ce qui était d'autant plus inhabituel. La Directrice ôta ses lunettes et croisa les mains devant elle.

Elle s'attendait au pire.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en classe avec le professeur Snape ?

_ C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes venu vous voir.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose, souleva Pansy qui se trouvait derrière et dont la voix tremblotait.

_ Un truc horrible ! s'exclama Lavande, paniquée.

_ Enfin, horrible… soupesa Ginny.

_ Venez en au fait ! trancha McGonagall.

_ OUAW, c'est trop trop beau ici ! »

Soudain, les élèves grimacèrent et Minerva arrondit le regard. Elle s'avança avec suspicion vers le groupe à l'entente d'une voix tout à fait inhabituelle. Si elle ne rêvait pas, cela ressemblait bel et bien à…

* * *

« Comment Diable une chose pareille a-t-elle pu arriver ? »

L'ensemble des élèves se turent, penauds.

« J'attends ! s'exclama la vieille sorcière, d'un ton impatient.

_ En fait, c'est Ginny qui est tombée avec la potion de Neville dans les mains, déclara Draco.

_ Parce que tu l'avais poussé ! se défendit Potter.

_ Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si son idiot de frère n'avait pas insulté mon père ! »

Crescendo, chacun eut un mot à dire et vite, le bureau entier fut recouvert d'un brouhaha insupportable. Merlin, ils étaient tous âgés d'une vingtaines d'années, mais continuaient à se comporter comme des adolescents. La Directrice s'apprêta à hurler pour les faire taire jusqu'à ce qu'un pleurs épouvantable vienne briser la cohue. Là, juste à côté du groupe était assise sur le sol une petite fille. Elle ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre, avait une très longue touffe de cheveux frisotés ainsi qu'un petit nez retroussé.

« Harry colère, continua-t-elle de pleurer de tout son soul. Moi, j'aime pas quand y'a colère. »

Minerva soupira d'un air dramatique en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Et là, contre toute attente, un petit garçon à peine plus grand qu'elle vient se placer à ses côtés. Il laissait traîner un énorme tissu noir autour de ses épaules avec difficulté.

« Tu t'appelle comment ?

_ Hermione, bouda-t-elle.

_ Moi, c'est Severus.

_ Sevus ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête avec vivacité sous le regard curieux de l'assemblée.

« Elle est où Maman ? demanda-t-elle à la foule devant elle d'un air attristé. »

Tous s'observèrent, mitigé.

« Ils sont trop nuls. Surtout toi, pointa du doigt le garçon aux cheveux noir en désignant Harry.

_ Mais j'ai rien fais ! se défendit-il, sidéré.

_ T'as fais pleurer 'Mione ! T'es pas gentil ! »

Pantois, le survivant observa l'enfant devant lui poser un bisou sur la joue de la fillette qui tira la langue vers son meilleur ami.

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure, murmura-t-il, effaré.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer clairement la situation. »

Harry se racla la gorge et s'avança d'un pas, sous le regard noir du petit Severus qui n'avait étrangement rien perdu de son côté menaçant.

« Pour faire court, disons qu'une potion s'est renversée sur le professeur Snape et Hermione. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en a fallut, ils se sont… transformés. »

Minerva soupira de nouveau. Elle se leva, puis vint s'agenouiller devant les deux petits enfants qui étaient assis sur une marche à même le sol. Severus était recouvert de sa cape d'adulte, bien évidemment dix fois trop grande pour son corps d'enfant. Il abhorrait de longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Cela ainsi que son teint pâle ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Hermione, quant à elle, portait sa chemise tant bien que mal. Elle frissonnait de froid, et sans doute de peur.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda la Directrice avec plus de douceur.

_ J'ai 4 ans, marmonna Hermione.

_ Moi, j'ai 4 ans et demi. On est à Poudlard ? »

La sorcière retroussa ses lèvres de turpitude. Que le maître des potions soit transformé lui et son élève était une chose. Mais ils ne se souvenaient d'absolument rien. Et cet état de fait était un poil plus problématique.

« C'est quoi Poudelarte ?

_ C'est une école de magie. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent vers le garçon à ses côtés qui venait de relever fièrement le menton.

« C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, un immense sourire lui parcourant le visage.

_ C'est ma maman qui me la dit, lâcha encore Severus avec arrogance.

_ C'est pour les magiciens ?

_ Pour les sorciers et les sorcières.

_ Pour faire de la magie ? s'illumina de nouveau Hermione.

_ Ouaip !

_ On va faire de la magie ? Pour de vrai de vrai ? demanda la petite à la Directrice.

_ Non. »

Soudain, la fillette sembla déçue et McGonagall se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« C'est trop dangereux pour des enfants de votre âge.

_ Je t'apprendrais, chuchota Severus à Hermione, qui sembla retrouver un peu de bonne humeur.

_ Hors de question, gronda la Directrice d'un regard dissuasif. Vous allez aller à l'infirmerie, et peut-être que Poppy pourras trouv-

_ Moi je veux PAS aller chez le docteur ! s'écria Hermione en se relevant.

_ Je veux pas aller à l'ifirmirie, articula Severus sur le même ton. T'es méchante ! »

Quelques élèves ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer d'amusement. Minerva elle, ne riait absolument pas. Elle s'agaça et s'apprêta à attraper les deux enfants qui, voyant l'arrivée de la sorcière, décampèrent aussi sec pour s'enfuir en dehors du bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte.

« Potter ! Vous vous occupez d'eux, je les veux à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Et je retire 100 points à Gryffondor ET à Serpentard ! J'en ai assez de vos querelles, qui ne cessent de nous provoquer des ennuis. Laissez-moi vous prévenir que vous allez tous vous relayer pour gérer toute cette histoire, est-ce clair ? »

L'ensemble des élèves se regardèrent avec effroi. S'occuper de deux enfants de quatre ans était déjà assez difficile… Mais ils avaient tous vu à quel point leur professeur de potions ainsi qu'Hermione Granger pouvaient être… encore plus redoutables. Après s'être chamaillé tous durant plus de quinze minutes lors de l'incident, ils en avaient mis quarante cinq de plus pour parvenir à les vêtir et à les calmer afin de les conduire chez la Directrice.

Hermione avait griffé plus de 10 étudiants et que dire de Severus qui était monté sur les tables et qui courrait d'ailleurs à une vitesse frisant le paranormal.

« Nous relayer ? sortit Draco, effrayé.

_ Vous relayer, appuya Minerva. Et vous devriez le faire dès maintenant, puisque je vous rappelle qu'ils sont tous les deux partis je ne sais où. Vous serez par groupe de quatre. Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco et Neville, vous commencerez.

_ Merlin tout puissant, murmura Draco avec une expression d'effroi sur le visage. »

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration et emporta le bras de Neville qui manqua de trébucher. A présent, ils allaient devoir les retrouver dans tous les dédales du château.

* * *

« NON JE VEUX PAS JE VEUX PAS JE VEUX PAS , se débattit Hermione en battant des pieds dans le vide, et ce dans les bras fermement pressé de Draco qui grimaçait de douleur.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter ! déclara Snape d'un regard noir en croisant les bras devant lui.

_ Qui t'as dit que je m'appelais comme ça ?

_ J'ai entendu la vieille dame le dire tout à l'heure.

_ Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, soupira Ginny à ses côtés qui étaient encore essoufflée d'avoir parcourut les escaliers au pas de courses afin de les rattraper.

_ Calme-toi ou je te saucissonne ! s'écria Draco, à bout de nerfs. »

Soudain, Snape s'élança vers le jeune Malefoy sans que ni Harry, ni Ginny ne puisse le retenir. S'en suivit un cri de douleur du préfet de Serpentard qui lâcha Hermione au sol afin de se frotter vigoureusement la cheville sur laquelle le maître des potions venait de taper avec force.

« T'as pas le droit d'être méchant avec 'Mione ! »

La fillette semblait tout aussi fière de l'intervention du garçon et arborait un visage aux airs maléfique en direction du Serpentard qui lui adressait un regard noir de colère.

« Mais quel sale gosse ! grogna-t-il en plaignant sa cheville douloureuse.

_ Je t'aime bien Sevus, s'exclama Hermione qui adressa un baiser bruyant sur la joue du garçon qui souriait avec malice. T'es trop trop trop rigolo !

_ Oh Merlin, ça suffit ! s'énerva Harry en prenant Hermione par le col afin de l'éloigner.

_ Hé hé, regarde. »

Severus s'approcha d'Hermione et lui fit un bisou sur la bouche qui les firent rire aux éclats. A son tour, la jeune fille fit de même et ils rirent de nouveau. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Et Neville de se passer une main nerveuse sur le visage.

« Quand ils vont se souvenir de ça, on va se faire tuer, murmura-t-il. »

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à tenter de rassurer Neville, il fut plus encore agacé par le son des bisous appuyés que les deux enfants se donnaient et leurs éclats de rire amusés.

« J'ai dis assez ! s'exclama Harry en les éloignant de nouveau.

_ On n'a pas le droit de courir, on n'a pas le droit de pleurer, on n'a pas le droit de crier, on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie, on n'a pas le droit de faire de bisous, compta Snape sur ses petits doigts.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

_ Parce que c'est interdit !

_ Pourquoi c'est interdit ?

_ Parce que c'est comme ça !

_ Pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

_ Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Parce que quand vous retrouverez votre forme adulte, vous allez nous pulvériser tous les deux et qu'on tient trop à la vie, avoua Neville. »

Severus les observa avec incompréhension, plissa le regard avec une expression que Ginny qualifia d'emblée d'adorable. Elle fut tentée de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne réfléchisse et boude.

« J'ai faim moi…

_ Gâteau au chocolat ! s'exclama Hermione. S'il te plait, laissa-t-elle traîner en direction de Ginny.

_ Si vous nous suivez en étant calme, vous aurez du gâteau. »

Etrangement, cette dernière phrase eut un effet retentissant puisque les deux enfants les suivirent durant le reste du chemin sans faire un seul pas de travers, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Lorsque Poppy vit arriver ce drôle de petit groupe, elle arrondit le regard tout autant que Minerva l'avait fait près d'une heure auparavant.

« Mais je veux pas de piqure, pleura Hermione.

_ Tu n'auras pas de piqure, rassura Ginny. »

La jeune fille continuait de pleurer et prit place sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Harry commença à installer Snape, mais celui-ci se débattu et insista pour se mettre à côté de son amie. Vaincu, le survivant n'eut plus la force de protester.

Alors que Poppy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, devinant bien l'identité des deux individus devant elle, Severus la devança.

« Potter il a dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de bisou.

_ Pardon ? »

La magicomage cligna plusieurs fois des paupières vers le survivant qui secoua sa main dans les airs, las.

« Laissez-tomber, grogna-t-il.

_ 'Mione elle pleure et quand on pleure, il faut faire des bisous. »

Poppy ouvrit de nouveau la bouche avec stupéfaction.

« Euhm… Oui.

_ J'ai peur, murmura Hermione.

_ Non, non. Pas peur 'Mione, souffla le garçon. »

Habituée des enfants, Poppy haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction. La sorcière avait longuement travailler au service pédiatrique de St Mangouste avant d'arriver à Poudlard et elle savait que d'ordinaire, les jeunes garçons étaient beaucoup moins patients et attentionnés que celui-ci. Cet état de fait la fit un instant vaciller. Mais non. Ce regard noir, ces cheveux ébènes, ce teint pâle, ce ne pouvait être que…

« Bien, je suppose que c'est…

_ Le professeur Snape, conclut Harry.

_ Et Hermione Granger, compléta Draco. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! N'hésitez pas à vous identifier, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus simple de vous répondre directement par MP que par note sur le chapitre.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2.**

Poppy resta un instant hagarde devant les deux jeunes enfants devant elle.

« D'accord, soupira-t-elle de dépit. Est-ce que tu sais ton nom toi ? demanda la magicomage en s'adressant à son collègue.

_ Bah. Bien sur que oui, répondit-il de son expression d'agacement habituel.

_ Sevus, répondit Hermione à sa place en triturant sa longue chemise d'étudiante mal ajustée.

_ Ok Severus. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la journée d'hier ? »

Le garçon plissa les yeux, puis tenta de répondre. Il sembla chercher encore et encore dans ses plus profonds souvenirs. Rien.

« Je me rappelle de m'être réveillé dans une grande salle très très froide et pis c'est tout.

_ Les cachots, conclut à sa place Harry.

_ Y'avait 'Mione. Et elle a tapé tout le monde, rit-il avec amusement. »

La magicomage jeta un regard vers les étudiants à ses côtés qui semblaient épuisés et qui n'eurent donc pas la force d'émettre un quelconque commentaire.

« 'Mione c'est ma copine.

_ N'importe quoi, soupira Harry, agacé et même à la limite du jaloux de la relation particulière que le garçon avait tissé en à peine quelque heure avec sa meilleure amie qui prenait à présent un malin plaisir à lui cracher dessus.

_ Hé Potter, t'es qui pour me dire c'est qui mes copains ? »

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Draco qui éclata d'un rire franc et spontané, accompagné de Ginny. Severus, qui semblait particulièrement fier de sa réplique, jeta un regard conquérant au survivant qui grogna dans sa barbe.

« Madame, tu vas m'emballer toi aussi ? demanda Hermione qui sortit de sa torpeur.

_ Pardon ?

_ Quand t'es blessé, les les les les pompiers, et pis ils viennent et ils t'emballent dans du papier cadeau. J'ai vu ça à la télé.

_ Euhm… Non, je ne vais pas t'emballer avec du papier cadeau.

_ Oh… répondit la fillette d'un air déçu.

_ Est-ce que tu te souviens de la potion qui t'es tombé dessus tout à l'heure ma petite ?

_ Oh oui ! Elle était rose. Et elle sentait très bizarre.

_ Rose ? »

Poppy soupira de dépit, puis se dirigea vers son armoire qu'elle fouina de fond en comble.

« C'est quand qu'on a le gâteau au chocolat ?

_ Je vais demander à un elfe, murmura Ginny à l'attention de Harry.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, un nelphe ? »

A sa question, Severus se mit à rire avec douceur.

« 'Mione, elle pose tout le temps des questions. »

Cette fois, ce fut l'ensemble des étudiants qui eurent un sourire amusé en commun, y comprit la magicomage qui revint avec plusieurs fioles.

« Et ça a plutôt tendance à vous agacer d'ordinaire, souligna Poppy en faisant quelques mélanges.

_ Non, j'aime bien. Ma Mamy moi, quand je réponds tout le temps, elle me dit toujours que je suis un « je-sais-tout ». Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'aime bien Mamy alors j'aime bien quand on me dit que je suis un « je-sais-tout ». C'est très très bien d'être je-sais-tout.

_ Oh ! Mais vous dites que c'est une « insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », souligna Harry non sans fierté.

_ Insupportable veut dire merveilleux, et horrible signifie admirable. Tout le monde sait ça. »

Ginny lança un sourire malicieux, un de ces rictus amusé qui avait tant de sens. Snape venait donc de laisser échapper que cet horrible surnom n'avait toujours été qu'un compliment déguisé à ses yeux. Oh, s'ils pouvaient continuer à lui extirper une ou deux petites anecdotes, cette expérience ne serait peut-être pas aussi mauvaise que ce à quoi ils auraient pu se préparer.

« Avant le gâteau au chocolat, vous allez devoir boire un petit quelque chose.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda de nouveau Hermione alors que Severus ricana à sa question.

_ C'est une potion. »

La jeune fille dévisagea la magicomage devant elle d'un air peu convaincu.

« Ça, c'est ce que les grands ils disent pour donner des médicaments dégoutants.

_ Perspicace, murmura Neville.

_ C'est pour quoi ? demanda Severus avec suspicion.

_ Pour être des adultes, comme avant que vous redeveniez petit.

_ C'est compliqué, souligna Severus en soulevant un de ses sourcils.

_ Si c'est pour être grand, moi je veux pas, déclara Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Mais si, c'est très bien d'être grande crois-moi, lâcha Ginny en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_ Sevus, il va plus être mon copain. Et moi et moi, je veux continuer à être avec Sevus encore. Après il va plus m'aimer, j'ai entendu Potter le dire tout à l'heure que Sevus m'aimait pas !

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler Potter tous les deux ! s'agaça le survivant. »

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration, commençant déjà à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à la petite Hermione pour la convaincre.

« Moi, mes copains, c'est toujours mes copains, pour toute la vie, et je ferais toujours tout pour mes copains. »

Dans cette phrase raisonnait encore sa promesse tenu pour Lily Potter et l'essence même de Severus Snape dans son entièreté, tant et si bien que tout le monde se tut. Ils observèrent le jeune garçon prendre la main de la Gryffondor et dessiner une croix invisible.

« Toujours. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et se redressa dans l'attente de prendre sa potion. La fillette prit la fiole en main, et la but avec suspicion. Fort heureusement, le contenu était transparent, et portait même un goût mentholé plutôt agréable.

« Trop trop bon, finit-elle avant Severus.

_ C'est quand qu'on devient grand ?

_ Hé bien… »

Poppy se tourna vers les étudiants qui semblaient attendre la réponse avec tout autant d'impatience que les deux jeunes enfants.

« Je pense que la potion qui s'est déversé sur le professeur Snape et Miss Granger était une potion de rajeunissement mal dosée. J'ai donc apporté un remède, plus fort, mais c'est un espèce de… dérivé du Poussos.

_ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Draco avec interêt.

_ Ils vont grandir… Mais… « normalement. ».

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Harry avec effroi.

_ Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix jours. De jour en jour, ils gagneront des années jusqu'à retrouver leur âge d'origine juste avant leur 18 ans. Durant ce laps de temps, ils y aura des possibilités que leur « vie d'avant » leur revienne par bribe, mais cela ne se fera pas complètement avant leur majorité. Ensuite, ils redeviendront comme nous les avons toujours connu. »

Le visage d'Harry avait prit toute sorte de teintes, passant du rouge au blanc cadavérique. Cela signifiait qu'ils se coltineraient Snape ET Hermione ainsi durant dix jours. Oh seigneur…

« Il va falloir leur trouver un endroit où dormir et des vêtements convenables. Je pense qu'un uniforme rétréci fera l'affaire, marmonna Poppy en partant dans son bureau afin de chercher tout son matériel.

_ Dix jours, répéta Draco avec frayeur.

_ Pour se préparer à notre mort prochaine, lâcha Neville d'un air funeste.

_ Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir…

_ Les habiller, commença à lancer Neville, apeuré.

_ Leur faire prendre un bain, continua Draco en déglutissant.

_ Les surveiller, rajouta Ginny.

_ Et les supporter ! Acheva Draco.

_ Putain d'merde ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Langage Potter. »

Les quatre élèves se tournèrent d'un même homme vers la voix fluette de l'enfant qui venait de clamer cette phrase et qui les observait avec suspicion.

« Bah quoi ? Tu dis des gros mots, et les gros mots on n'a pas le droit de les dire.

_ On va décéder.

_ Arrête de planifier ta mort et restons calme ! grogna Ginny. Déjà, nous pourrions suggérer à ce qu'ils mangent à la table des professeurs, et qu'ils dorment dans les appartements du professeur Snape. Ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué dans les dortoirs et ça nous ferait… une pause. Pour les cours par contre…

_ On va devoir les canaliser.

_ On va faire de la magie, lâcha Severus avec un visage illuminé. Je sais déjà faire des trucs trop trop bien, tu veux voir ? demanda Snape en direction de la jeune Weasley.

_ Tu nous montreras ça plus tard.

_ D'accord !

_ On est foutu, marmonna Harry qui retrouva un visage plus neutre en voyant arriver Poppy au pas de courses. »

La magicomage aida les deux enfants à enfiler leur tenues, ayant bien entendu pour maison respective les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Tous deux semblèrent ravis, et le furent d'autant plus lors du repas du soir.

McGonagall avait consenti à les installer du côté des professeurs en rapetissant une partie de la table et deux chaises. Après avoir subit les regards tantôt curieux, tantôt attendris de quelques élèves, ils mangèrent en silence… Ou presque.

« Le temps est pluvieux aujourd'hui, souleva McGonagall en soupirant vers une des fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

_ Plus vieux que toi Miminerva ? demanda Severus avec grand sérieux. »

Hagrid éclata de rire sous les coups d'oeil curieux des étudiants ainsi que le visage rougi de colère de la principale concernée.

« Toujours aussi fin Severus.

_ Merci, répondit, ravi, le petit garçon en ignorant totalement le problème.

_ Minevaaaa, pourquoi demain, c'est pas hier ? demanda subitement Hermione avec grand interêt. »

La sorcière resta coite, et ne sut que répondre.

« Pourquoi demande-tu ça ma petite ? questionna Hagrid.

_ Parce que, parce que Poppy, elle a dit que demain on sera plus grand, mais pas comme hier.

_ Disons que la potion de rajeunissement que Miss Granger et le professeur Snape ont subi était un peu plus forte que prévu, commença à expliquer la magicomage.

_ Miss Granger, ricana Severus, suivit d'Hermione.

_ Ils ont régressé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais tout reviendra dans l'ordre d'ici une dizaine de jours.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la fillette en voyant arriver sa part de gâteau au chocolat dont le dessus était recouvert de guimauve fondu.

_ De la guimauve, répondit l'elfe à ses côtés.

_ Et pourquoi les guimauves, elles sont pas mauves ? »

L'elfe ne sut que répondre, et se contenta de partir, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« Moi j'aime bien 'Mione parce que elle pose plein de questions ! s'écria Severus en souriant. »

Sa phrase, qui venait d'être crier plus forte qu'a l'accoutumée venait de faire rire l'ensemble des élèves l'ayant entendu.

« Severus, rappelle-moi de te redire cette phrase quand tu redeviendras adulte, répondit McGonagall en un sourire machiavélique.

_ Mon manger rit dans mon bedon, ricana la fillette en montrant son ventre sous sa chemise sous les rires de Severus.

_ Je pense que nous allons demander aux élèves de vous coucher, suggéra Septima.

_ Ginny ? appela Severus. »

La concernée redressa son visage et sourit au petit garçon qui lui fit un signe.

« Ginny, elle a dit que je suis un gentil méchant, murmura-t-il à l'attention des professeurs avec confidence. Moi je veux faire dodo avec Ginny !

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Mais je veux pas dodo tout seul moi.

_ Tu dormiras avec Hermione. »

Les deux petits se regardèrent, puis se retinrent de sauter de joie.

« Je pourrais dormir tout le temps avec 'Mione ?

_ Repose moi cette question plus tard, d'accord ? lâcha Minerva avec toujours autant de malice. »

Severus sortit de table, laissant tomber ses pieds sur le sol. Il courut vers la Directrice qui redouta une bavure de plus. Il fallait dire que, Snape enfant était un terrible garnement.

« Merci de m'avoir gardienné Miminerva. »

Lorsque le garçon enlaça durant quelques secondes la taille de l'ancienne Directrice de Gryffondor, celle-ci crut fondre. Peut-être bien qu'il n'était pas « si » terrible.

* * *

Contrairement aux plans prévus par les étudiants et au plus grand dam de ceux-ci, personne ne parvint à ouvrir les quartiers du maître des potions. De dépit, ils consentirent à installer Severus et Hermione dans la chambre privée de cette dernière, y bénéficiant grâce à son statut de préfet.

Celle-ci observa avec attention les photos disposées sur la cheminée, et se tourna vers Harry, Draco, Neville et Ginny d'un air interrogatif.

« C'est moi ?

_ Oui, répondit Ginny en souriant.

_ Potter, Ginny et Ron, désigna-t-elle. Mais… Y'a pas Sevus. Pourquoi y'a pas Sevus ?

_ Parce que Severus n'est pas… Il est ton professeur, tenta d'expliquer Ginny.

_ Non. Sevus c'est mon copain, répondit la fillette avec fierté en remuant sa touffe de cheveux frisottés. Moi j'aime beaucoup beaucoup Sevus, il est très gentil et ma bouche elle est remplie de rires avec lui.

_ Ça changera, marmonna Harry.

_ N'importe quoi. »

_ Allez-vous coucher maintenant, finit par conclure Harry en tentant de passer à autre chose. »

Les deux enfants suivirent le chemin jusqu'à l'immense lit Gryffondor, dix fois trop grand pour eux deux. Ils se turent jusqu'à se retrouver seuls dans cette grande pièce, vide et sombre. Hermione frissonna, inquiète.

« Sevus ? chuchota-t-elle. Ça fait peur un peu. Non ? »

Le garçonnet se redressa et observa son amie en catimini.

« Faut pas faire de bruit, lui glissa-t-il d'un ton confident. »

L'enfant leva alors les mains et les agitèrent sous l'oeil curieux de la jeune fille. Plusieurs lumières vinrent à eux et s'allumèrent tandis qu'une cabane géante se formait à l'aide du drap et de quelques coussins soutenu par lévitation. Hermione ne put cacher son admiration et adressa un sourire ravi en se hissant dans cette tente improvisé afin de s'y blottir. Le maître des potions s'y engouffra à son tour et s'allongea à ses côtés, pensif.

« Tu crois qu'après, on s'aimera plus ? finit-il par demander. Les grands ont dit qu'on s'aimait pas avant.

_ Sevus. Moi, je t'aime gros comme tous les pays de ma ville, murmura-t-elle tandis que le petit n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux de son existence. Et ce sera toujours comme ça. Parce que tu es gentil, et rigolo, et que t'arrive toujours à rendre les grands très très en colère, énuméra-t-elle.

_ Et toi parce que tu pose pleins de questions et que t'es toujours avec moi, même quand je dis des bêtises.

_ Alors demain, on sera encore copain, même si on grandit ?

_ Croix de bras, croix de fer, dit-il en enroulant son petit doigt dans le sien. »

La jeune fille ricana en se blottissant sous sa couverture avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse, en même temps que son nouveau meilleur ami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

« On est toujours copain. »

Severus s'était réveillé juste avant Hermione et sa première réflexion avait été de lui murmurer cette phrase. Il avait légèrement grandit. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, tout comme ceux de la jeune fille et son visage s'était allongé. Désormais, tout deux étaient âgées de 6 ans.

« Oh il faut couper mes cheveux, parce qu'ils cachent tout le monde, s'esclaffa Hermione en dégageant son visage des mèches bouclés lui barrant la vue.

_ Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux, dit-il en soulevant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Ils sont plus jolis que les miens. »

Sur ces mots, la fillette caressa la masse noire et informe sur le sommet de la tête du garçon qui grimaça.

« Ils sont très doux. Tu as beaucoup de chances Severus.

_ Tu arrive à dire mon prénom, souleva-t-il. »

Hermione observa la cabane autour d'eux, continuant indubitablement à tenir grâce aux pouvoirs du jeune garçon qui n'y prêtait même pas attention.

« Tu peux m'apprendre ?

_ Les grands ont dit que j'étais ton maître, alors je pense que je t'apprenais déjà plein de trucs avant, dit-il. »

Il prit alors ses mains et laissa couler sa magie entre ses doigts.

« Tu sens ?

_ Oui, dit-elle en retenant sa respiration.

_ Faut pas avoir peur, suggéra-t-il en souriant.

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi, Severus.

_ Je me moque pas. »

La jeune fille fronça son petit nez d'un air peu convaincu, puis ferma les paupières pour se concentrer.

« Et j'ai même pas peur, murmura-t-elle.

_ Alors prouve le. »

Hermione leva un oeil et fit s'envoler un des coussins pour le faire atterrir sur le visage du garçon lui faisant face qui manqua de trébucher en arrière.

« Hé !

_ T'as dis « prouve-le » !

_ T'es même pas cap de faire ça à Potter, suggéra-t-il d'un air machiavélique.

_ Moi je suis pas cap ? se vexa Hermione. On verra, si je suis pas cap !

_ Pas capable de faire quoi ? gronda une voix autoritaire en soulevant avec vivacité le drap au dessus de deux jeunes enfants. »

Harry, penché au dessus d'eux, leur firent son regard le plus noir et Hermione le soutint sans sourciller.

« Rien du tout, répondit-elle d'un air innocent.

_ Je vous préviens, aujourd'hui, on ira avec Flitwick et il est hors de questions que vous fassiez des bêtises durant le cours de sortilège !

_ On pourra apprendre ? demanda la jeune fille en sortant du lit.

_ Vous verrez avec lui, et aujourd'hui, vous serez avec Seamus, Ron, Pansy et Ginny. »

Malgré le tirage au sort qui avait eu lieu et qui avait désigné Blaise Zabini, Ginny avait insisté pour prendre sa place. A son plus grand dam, le survivant la suspectait d'adorer prendre soin des enfants, ayant totalement occulté le fait qu'un de deux soient leur terrible et redouté maître des potions. Dans tous les cas, il avait décidé d'aller les réveiller et s'était agacé de voir le désordre qu'ils avaient fait dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui, il en était certain, une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé ses esprits, tomberait dans une colère noire.

Fort heureusement, le survivant était ravi de constater que la potion marchait effectivement à merveille. Son amie avait grandit, son professeur également ce qui avait au moins le don de leur éviter un peu plus de pitrerie. Il les laissa donc se préparer en les attendant en dehors de la chambre. Ginny parvint à sa hauteur quelques minutes plus tard, l'air contrarié.

« T'es dur avec eux, j'espère que tu en prends conscience.

_ C'est Snape, se contenta de répondre Harry.

_ Mais ce sont des enfants.

_ Justement. Snape est infernal et il entraîne Hermione à faire n'importe quoi. Il faut les éloigner l'un de l'autre pour leur éviter une situation inconfortable dans quelques jours.

_ Moi je trouve que leur proximité est une très bonne chose. Hermione a toujours apprécié le professeur Snape, et je suis sûr que c'était réciproque.

_ Il prenait un malin plaisir à l'insulter de « Sale petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », et Hermione était juste trop gentille pour lui en tenir rigueur. Arrête de lui trouver des excuses Ginny, tu connais Hermione en plus ! Elle aime avoir l'approbation des professeurs, elle ne l'avait pas avec Snape, et c'était sans doute frustrant pour elle, voilà tout.

_ Ne fais pas semblant de ne rien comprendre, le petit Severus nous a avoué lui-même que ça n'avait jamais été une insulte à ses yeux. Tu devrais savoir maintenant à quel point il est difficile à cerner.

_ Je sais, soupira le survivant. Je sais, répéta-t-il, de dépit. Mais c'est pas évident. J'ai un peu de mal avec… ça.

_ Pour commencer, arrête de leur crier dessus. Et tu devrais être le premier à savoir que plus tu vas essayer de les éloigner, plus ils vont tout faire pour se rapprocher, juste pour t'embêter, s'en amusa la jeune femme.

_ Je déteste les enfants, marmonna le Gryffondor avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Vois ça comme un exercice, suggéra la jeune Weasley d'un air amusé. »

Le survivant afficha un visage horrifié qui amusa beaucoup trop sa petite amie avant d'embrayer le pas vers la grande Salle en vue du petit déjeuner.

* * *

« Vous savez lire je suppose, déclara le petit professeur, enchanté.

_ Oh oui, s'exclama Hermione en claquant ses mains entre elle tandis que le teint du petit Severus à ses côtés blanchit un peu plus à vue d'oeil.

_ Alors vous devez lire ça avant d'essayer quoique ce soit. »

Sur ces paroles, Flitwick déposa un petit manuel en face des deux enfants. L'un tentait de cacher un visage horrifié tandis que l'autre ne se gênait pas pour trépigner d'impatience. Severus observa Hermione du coin de l'oeil ouvrir son livre et entamer une lecture rapide et fluide en s'agitant sur place d'excitation. Severus, plus mesuré, ouvrit la première page avec lenteur et plissa les yeux vers le texte.

Il prit un temps irrémédiablement long à la terminer, alors qu'Hermione semblait déjà être à la moitié de son manuel. Alors, de rage, il ferma son livre et manqua de le jeter par terre.

« Ça sert à rien !

_ Chut, on va se faire disputer, le gronda-t-elle.

_ J'ai dis que ça sert à rien ! s'exclama le garçon en se levant de sa chaise. La magie, c'est avec les gestes, pas dans les livres ! Je croyais qu'on devait apprendre à faire des sorts ! »

La classe entière se tut face à la véhémence du garçon qui semblait fulminer de colère. Interloqué, le professeur de sortilège s'avança vers son ancien collègue.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien du tout, grogna le garçon.

_ Lis ton manuel dans ce cas.

_ Non ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils vers son ami qui quitta la classe en claquant violemment la porte sous l'incompréhension des élèves. Elle se leva afin de le rejoindre lorsque Flitwick s'agaça pour de bon.

« Jeune fille, vous restez là. Je vais régler ce problème moi-même.

_ Je veux aller voir Severus.

_ Si vous partez, vous serez puni. »

Hermione eut une seconde d'hésitation. Ses amis se mordirent l'intérieur de la joue, connaissant très bien la jeune femme pour savoir que jamais, même enfant, elle ne se permettrait de braver les règles. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, elle se leva et partit en trombe en dehors de la salle de classe sous le regard surpris des Gryffondor présents.

* * *

Hermione avait parcourut les escaliers durant de longues minutes, échappant de peu aux élèves partis à sa recherche. Elle s'apprêta à déclarer forfait lorsqu'elle eut l'idée de se rendre dans les cachots, vides à cette heure… Il faisait froid et humide, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à chercher frénétiquement son ami. Elle se rendit alors dans la salle de potions et soupira de soulagement en voyant, là haut près du grand bureau professoral, une grande tente surplombé de quelques bougies qui lévitaient à l'intérieur.

« Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

_ Va-t-en, répondit le garçon sur un timbre tremblant cachant un sanglot. »

Bien entendu, la fillette n'en écouta rien et pénétra tout de même dans l'antre du dragon. Elle vit Severus, recroquevillé et sanglotant, le visage enfouit dans ses genoux qui lui remontaient jusqu'à la poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, 'Mione.

_ T'es mon copain Severus. Alors je reste avec toi. »

La jeune fille prit place à côté du garçon qui s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, honteux.

« Je croyais que Poudlard était une école où on apprenait la magie, marmonna le garçon.

_ Mais on doit apprendre, le maître, il montrait aux autres comment lancer le sort après avoir lu le manuel.

_ Je veux pas lire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est parce que… »

Severus sembla hésiter avant de secouer la tête et de l'enfouir de nouveau.

« Tu vas te moquer de moi.

_ Je me moquerais jamais de toi.

_ Mais mon papa, il dit que je suis nul. Et que je sers à rien. Et que j'y arriverai jamais.

_ Ton papa est un menteur, c'est même pas vrai. Tu es très fort en magie, plus que moi. Tu connais plein de trucs. »

Snape leva les épaules d'indifférence, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter par cette impression. Elle resta silencieuse, puis posa sa tête sur le bras de Severus qui ne s'en dégagea pas cette fois.

« J'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il. »

Hermione redressa un peu la tête, interloquée.

« T'arrive pas à lire ?

_ Mon papa dit que je suis trop long, et après, après il me tape, sanglota-t-il. Je comprends pas les mots. »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque de lui, tout comme le faisait la plupart des enfants en l'entendant peiner à lire à haute voix, la jeune fille au contraire, l'enlaça avec force. Alors, une boule de chaleur se forma dans le creux de son estomac, et il n'eut plus envie de la rejeter.

« Si je t'apprends, tu pourras m'apprendre à faire des sorts ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Tu sais déjà les faire. Moi, personne peut m'apprendre à lire. Je suis trop nul.

_ T'es pas nul. »

Hermione se redressa et lui donna un sourire bienveillant.

« T'es intelligent et très fort. Moi, je veux être comme toi.

_ Mais tu sais lire vite, et apprendre vite alors que moi…

_ Je vais t'apprendre, Severus. Et je te taperais jamais. T'es mon meilleur copain, je te laisserais jamais jamais tomber. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione saisit son petit doigt entre le sien, ce qui parvint enfin à extirper un sourire au garçon. Ce fut Flitwick le premier surpris lorsqu'il vit les deux enfants revenir d'eux-même dans sa salle de classe, main dans la main. Pire encore, Severus lui marmonna quelques excuses avant de revenir à sa paillasse et lire son manuel avec Hermione.

Alors, Ginny envoya un regard appuyé vers Harry qui balaya cette histoire de la main. Bon, peut-être n'avait-il pas une influence si néfaste.

« Mais ça reste un sale gosse, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même sans trop y croire. »

* * *

« Minerva, c'est quoi un bâtard ? »

La Directrice manqua de s'étouffer durant le repas tandis que Severus s'agaçait à tenter de couper sa viande lui-même.

« Où as-tu entendu ça ?

_ C'est un garçon qui m'a vu et qui a dit que j'étais plus un bâtard maintenant. Alors, c'est quoi un bâtard ?

_ Euhm… Ce n'est pas un terme gentil et qui convient pour les enfants. C'est très méchant de dire cela, et l'élève en question sera sanctionné, se contenta de dire la sorcière d'un air sévère.

_ On va le taper ! On n'a pas le droit de traiter Severus !

_ Personne ne tapera personne, trancha Minerva.

_ Minerva, j'étais méchant avant ? »

La vieille sorcière leva le visage au ciel. Oh Merlin, cet enfant était compliqué. Comment lui expliquer les choses ? Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui mentir, en aucun cas, mais elle craignait l'attitude d'Hermione qui avait, il fallait l'avouer, un tempérament tout à fait impulsif, sanguin et possessif pour son âge.

« Disons que tu n'étais pas très heureux dans ta vie, Severus. Et parfois, les gens malheureux n'ont pas une attitude très bienveillante envers les autres.

_ Alors j'étais méchant, conclut-il avec tristesse. Avec Hermione aussi ?

_ Vous n'avez jamais été très tendre avec Miss Granger, répondit simplement Flitwick, non sans que la Directrice ne lui adresse un coup de coude réprobateur.

_ Je suis désolé. »

La table entière se tut, éberlué tandis que les yeux du garçon s'humidifièrent d'eux-même.

« C'est pas bien de grandir. Je veux plus jamais être méchant avec Hermione.

_ Tu es très gentil avec moi Severus, répondit avec simplicité la concernée en continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était.

_ Mais j'étais pas gentil avant.

_ Ils disent n'importe quoi, parce que je t'ai toujours aimer très très fort. Et moi, j'aime que les vrais gentils. »

Un silence pesant s'installa à table, mais les deux enfants continuèrent de l'ignorer avec insouciance.

« C'est vrai ?

_ Oh oui, je m'en souviens très bien que je voulais pas te dire comme je t'aimais bien, mais je sais pas pourquoi je voulais pas. »

Cette fois, les professeurs et les quelques élèves ayant entendu la conversation se mirent tous à rougir fortement. Merlin, il fallait absolument que cette gamine se taise.

« Hermione, termine ton assiette veut-tu ? marmonna Septima.

_ C'est parce que tu avais peur ? demanda Snape en ignorant la remarque de la professeure.

_ Peut-être. Mais moi, je me souviens quand même que je t'aimais très très très très trèèèèèès beaucoup.

_ Comme Ron et Potter ? »

La Directrice arrondit le regard et gonfla les joues. Seigneur, elle ne ressortirait pas de ce repas vivante.

« Non. C'était pas pareil.

_ Ah, répondit le garçon, déçu.

_ C'était mes copains, et moi j'avais des guillis dans le ventre quand tu me parlais, alors qu'avec eux, j'avais pas de guillis, nia-t-elle.

_ Hermione, ça suffit, tenta de la couper la Directrice.

\- Mais moi j'aime bien avoir des papillons dans le ventre, répondit-elle d'un ton aigüe et innocent. Tu sais pourquoi ça fait ça toi ? demanda la fillette avec curiosité à Flitwick qui tentait désespérément de se cacher, envahit par la gêne.

_ Non, marmonna Filius du bout des lèvres.

_ Moi aussi, j'aime bien ! Après, on rougit, et on est tout content, énuméra Severus sur ses doigts. Et on trouve que la fille est très jolie, et gentille, et on a envie de lui faire des bisous et des câlins ! s'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux.

_ Du coup, moi, j'avais envie des guillis quand je voyais Severus, ricana Hermione en battant des pieds sous sa chaise trop haute pour elle. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à son ami qui picorait dans son assiette.

_ Oh oui, moi aussi, répondit le petit Severus, sur et fier de lui.

_ Avec Lily, compléta Minerva en un murmure que le petit garçon entendit malgré tout.

_ Mais, bien sûr que non. Avec 'Mione, compléta le garçon, comme sur un ton d'évidence. Elle était très très jolie quand j'étais grand.

_ Severus, stop ! s'exclama Septima en rougissant de plus belle.

_ Attendez, peut-être que cette histoire de papillons dans le ventre ne date que d'aujourd'hui, les rassura Hagrid en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

_ Bah non. La première fois, c'était l'année dernière, quand j'étais grand et que 'Mione m'a dit bonsoir dans le couloir, répondit Severus en avalant une frite. »

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour la pauvre Minerva qui avala vraiment de travers ainsi que pour Hagrid, qui cracha la moitié de son verre d'eau, créant un geyser qui se répercuta sur les étudiants devant lui qui hurlèrent de dégoût. Les deux enfants quant à eux éclatèrent de rire.

« T'es vraiment trop drôle Hagrid ! s'esclaffa Hermione.

_ 'Grid il a tout craché par terre, pouffa Severus.

_ Il faut qu'on les empêche de dire toutes ces bêtises, articula Minerva avec difficulté. Il en va de notre survie prochaine. Poppy par pitié, dites-moi qu'ils ne se souviendront de rien. »

La magicomage grimaça en guise de réponse, ce qui n'augurait rien de positif.

« Oh bon sang de…

_ Langage Minerva ! s'exclama Severus. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme. Par chance, Severus et Hermione s'étaient écroulés de fatigue dans l'après-midi, laissant le champ libre aux élèves et aux enseignants pour souffler, jusqu'à la prochaine vague.

En soit, les deux enfants n'étaient pas si insupportables. Ils étaient même adorables, selon les dires de Ginny… Mais leur innocence exacerbé laissait passer beaucoup trop de choses dont tous se seraient bien passés. Minerva eut un instant l'idée d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son collègue sur cette histoire de « guillis dans le ventre », mais se raisonna en imaginant que ce n'était que des mots d'enfants sans grande importance.

Le malaise serait déjà bien assez important lorsqu'ils retrouveraient leur esprit, il ne valait mieux pas enfoncer le clou.

Cependant, Harry, Ron et Ginny eux, réfléchissaient encore et toujours à cette histoire alors qu'ils écoutaient le discours monotone du professeur Binns.

« Vous croyez qu'Hermione était sérieuse tout à l'heure ?

_ Ce sont des gosses, tenta de relativiser Ron en grimaçant de malaise.

_ Poppy a quand même dit que leur « souvenirs » leur reviendrait par bribe, murmura Ginny avec inquiétude. Et s'ils ont évoqué réellement des souvenirs, là ils ont 6 ans donc aucun filtre pour dire ce qu'ils pensent réellement.

_ Arrête, Hermione nous aurait jamais caché un truc pareil, lâcha Ron.

_ Parce qu'elle te l'as dis quand elle en pinçait pour Lockhart ?

_ Oh, je t'en prie, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

_ Et elle avait 11 ans, donc moins de recul, répondit Ginny. Hors là, elle en a… enfin, avait 20, donc.

_ Hermione n'est pas amoureuse de Snape, grogna Harry.

_ Pourtant, Snape a aussi dit…

_ Stop, je ne veux plus entendre ça. Ils ont 6 ans, point à la ligne. »

* * *

Ayant remarqué que les heures de repas étaient les plus délicates, d'un commun accord, Serpentard comme Gryffondor décidèrent de garder Hermione et Severus à leur table respective. Ce fut difficile pour les convaincre, mais évidemment, Ginny parvint à le faire à coup de promesses de bonbons en fin de repas.

« Est-ce que Severus peut être mon amoureux ? demanda innocemment Hermione en triturant sa purée.

_ Hors de question ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est interdit, déclara-t-il sous le regard désapprobateur de Ginny.

_ Comme les bisous ?

_ Comme les bisous, confirma Ron.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que les Gryffondor n'aiment pas les Serpentard.

_ Moi j'aime bien Severus, lâcha la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

_ Oui, mais lui ne t'aime pas. »

Soudain, la Gryffondor s'arrêta de manger et plongea sa tête dans son assiette. Elle se contenta de laisser couler ses larmes en silence, prenant garde à ce que personne ne la voit. La fillette détestait pleurer, et surtout, le montrer.

« Depuis toujours, nous sommes en guerre, lâcha Ron en ignorant le mal de la petite fille.

_ C'est comme ça. Le choixpeau t'a dirigé vers Gryffondor, et lui, c'est le Directeur de Serpentard. On peut à la limite s'entraider en cas de problème, mais c'est tout.

_ Severus est gentil, mais il ne l'a pas toujours été. Je sais que tu aime voir le bon en chaque personne que tu croise Hermione, mais il faut faire attention à toi. Les Serpentard ne sont pas fiables.

_ Néanmoins, nuança Ginny d'un regard noir vers son frère. Snape fut un grand héros de guerre qui nous a sauvé à de maintes reprises. C'est un membre de l'Ordre exemplaire. Tu peux donc lui faire confiance, la rassura-t-elle. »

Toujours le nez dans son assiette qu'elle décida, par ailleurs, de ne plus toucher, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, ne laissant apparaître qu'une masse de cheveux bouclés se secouant d'approbation.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle se souvenait pourtant…

Oui. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la cape de son professeur qui la frôlait, et de la sensation que son parfum provoquait en elle. Avant.

Elle se souvenait de cette envie viscéral de le croiser, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, et de son besoin d'assister aux cours de potions. Elle avait refusé de passer à côté de cette septième année, et cela était en partie à cause de lui.

De son jeune âge, elle faisait pourtant la nuance, et c'était surtout du à ses souvenirs, confus, certes, mais bel et bien présents. Alors non, elle n'aimait pas Severus comme elle appréciait Harry ou Ron. Elle aimait Severus et c'était juste ainsi. Et la petite fille qu'elle était comprit pourtant bien pourquoi elle n'avait voulu rien dire.

Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le droit.

* * *

Comme la veille, à l'heure du coucher, Hermione resta longuement allongée, fixant le plafond.

« Severus ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que toi aussi, tu te souviens de trucs ? »

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil son ami bouger sur place et Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Elle distingua dans la pénombre son teint pâle et ses mèches de cheveux sombres qui lui barraient le visage.

« Un peu, avoua le garçon.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je me souviens de toi. Je me souviens des derniers jours de quand j'étais grand.

_ Moi aussi, murmura la petite fille. Tout à l'heure, Potter, il m'a dit que… Que tu m'aimais pas, avoua Hermione, les yeux humides.

_ Potter est méchant, c'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-il. Même quand j'étais grand, je t'aimais beaucoup.

_ Mais il a dit que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, ils s'aimaient pas.

_ Je m'en fiche. Je t'ai promis que je te laisserais jamais tomber Hermione.

_ Je sais, Severus. »

Le garçon entrelaça ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune fille qui s'apaisa à son contact.

« Merci.

_ Tu veux que je mette les lumières ?

_ Oh oui, murmura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. »

D'un geste de la main, plusieurs énorme bougies s'allumèrent et virevoltèrent au dessus de leur tête. Et c'est avec un visage plus apaisé que la jeune fille tomba dans les bras de Morphée, sa main fermement accroché à celle du garçon à ses côtés.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillé par une Ginny toujours aussi émerveillée par leur visage enfantin s'étant encore un peu murit. Désormais, tout deux semblaient sur le point d'entrer en première année, et cela fit remonter des souvenirs agréables à chacun des amis de la jeune fille. Harry eut pour idée d'introduire d'ailleurs plusieurs élèves de son âge à leur groupe, juste pour qu'Hermione change d'air et, bien entendu, qu'elle se sorte le professeur Snape de la tête.

Ce dernier, plus mélancolique et assis à la table des Serpentard, observa la jeune fille rire aux éclats et plongea son nez dans ses pancakes avec nostalgie.

Il se souvenait de Lily.

Ça lui était revenu dans la nuit.

Son amie lui manquait. Elle n'était pas là, et au fond de lui, il savait que c'était tout à fait normal, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il avait l'intuition qu'elle était partie, pour de bon. Cela lui revenait par flash, mais il se rappelait parfaitement avoir été à cette table tandis qu'elle discutait avec ses amis Gryffondor, tout comme Hermione le faisait actuellement.

Hermione… Comme c'était bizarre. Tout était bizarre.

Il se rappelait avoir été très agacé par elle, puis l'avoir apprécié pour finir par ressentir des choses. Des choses qu'il avait refoulé, loin, très loin et qui refaisaient surface sans les barrières qu'il s'était érigé dans son âge d'adulte. Il aimait beaucoup la petite fille qu'il avait connu, qui riait à ses blagues et qui s'interrogeait sur le monde entier.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait regardé les photos d'elle plus grande ce matin, il s'était rappelé qu'elle était jolie.

Pas comme Lily, non. Mais Hermione était différente. Et il se plaisait à dire que, peut-être, elle ne l'ignorerait pas pour préférer traîner avec les garçons populaires de l'école. Il en doutait. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas son genre, mais cela lui faisait tout de même peur.

Severus avait peur d'être rejeté, et pourtant, pour l'être, il l'était. Beaucoup d'élèves le fuyaient, et il savait bien que cela était sans doute du à son statut de professeur. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennuis. Hors, Severus Snape avait toujours été un aimant à problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce soupir ? »

Le garçon leva un visage timide vers la jeune fille qui venait de se planter devant lui. Elle et sa tignasse folle qui lui entourait le visage comme une lionne.

« Encore des questions, murmura-t-il en retournant à son assiette.

_ C'est très important de se poser plein de questions, pour mieux savoir répondre.

_ Tu devrais pas traîner avec moi, Hermione. »

La concernée fit une moue boudeuse avant de prendre place à côté de Severus qui continuait de fuir son regard.

« Ça, c'est hors de question.

_ Les gens ne m'aiment pas. Et toi, ils t'apprécient. C'est très important de s'intégrer. Ils voudront plus rester avec toi, si tu continue à me parler.

_ Les « gens » ne sont pas toi. Je me fiche des gens. Et en plus, j'exaspère la plupart d'entre eux, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui.

_ C'est vrai que tu es très pénible à vivre. »

Hermione tapa le bras du garçon qui ricana avant de reprendre ses esprits et de retrouver un air sombre.

« Mais… Je suis à Serpentard, et toi, t'es à Gryffondor, bouda-t-il.

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors Lily, elle, elle était à Gryffondor et elle a arrêté de me parler parce que j'étais pas comme elle. Et après, j'ai été méchant, parce que j'étais en colère. Toi aussi, tu vas faire la même chose. Tu vas en avoir marre de moi et de mes problèmes…

_ C'est qui, Lily ?

_ Une ancienne amie, grommela-t-il.

_ Je m'appelle pas Lily, moi. On est ensemble, murmura-t-elle en lui accrochant le petit doigt. Toujours ensemble.

_ Et si je fais des bêtises ? Et si je finis par te dire des choses que je veux pas dire ? supplia-t-il. Je suis comme ça moi, je fais du mal à tout le monde.

_ Arrête de te lamenter et suis-moi ! On a classe de métamorphose.

_ Mais Hermione…

_ Allez Sevus. S'il te plait, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Le garçon grogna. Elle savait que ce surnom le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

« On dira qu'on est amoureux pour les énerver. Tu sais bien comme Potter devient rouge à chaque fois, ricana-t-elle. »

Enfin, Severus consenti à laisser échapper un sourire amusé.

« Toi, t'es une petite sorcière qui complote beaucoup trop avec moi.

_ C'est trop tentant, lâcha-t-elle en retenant un rire amusé.

_ Je crois que je peux réussir à trouver des bonbons à hoquets pour…

_ Les mettre dans la coupelle de Minerva, compléta Hermione en haussant les sourcils. »

Les deux amis rirent tout bas ensemble avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en toute discrétion… Enfin, le pensaient-ils, ne remarquant par le regard désapprobateur de Ron et Harry qui les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent leur champ.

« Eux, ils préparent des bêtises, songea Harry.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? soupira Ginny.

_ On en a assez fait pour savoir la tête qu'on tire à chaque fois qu'on prépare un coup. »

Bien entendus, Minerva fut folle de rage lorsque ses hoquets intempestifs, l'empêchant de faire cours, provoquèrent les rires étouffés de Snape et de Hermione. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Gryffondor et Serpentard se devaient d'être en guerre : ensemble, entre courage et roublardise, ils pouvaient former des duos abominables.

Posés tranquillement sur un banc des jardins enneigé de Poudlard, ils avaient pourtant l'air de tout ce qui avait de plus innocents.

« J'ai entendu Flitwick parler d'un sort de lévitation, mais j'arrive pas à le faire.

_ Trop facile, nargua le garçon.

_ Facile pour toi ! Moi, j'y arrive pas et ça m'énerve !

_ Faut être plus patiente alors.

_ Et tu peux pas m'aider, au lieu de te pavaner ?

_ Je me pavane pas ! s'énerva le garçon.

_ Si tu te pavane !

_ Non, c'est pas vrai !

_ Si !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Tu sais ce que t'es ? Une pisseuse. »

La bouche d'Hermione forma un ô choqué, et tout à fait furieux.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Severus Snape !

_ Pisseuse, pisseuse, pisseuse, récita-t-il, amusé de la voir s'agacer.

_ Accio boule de neige ! »

Sans prendre garde à ce qui lui atterrit dans la main, la jeune fille eut le réflexe (somme toute, plutôt idiot) de jeter de toutes ses forces l'objet vers le visage de son ami qui passa d'une fierté exacerbé à une douleur terrible, tant et si bien qu'il tomba en arrière avec violence.

Hermione eut une seconde de satisfaction avant de s'inquiéter et d'accourir vers le garçon qui ne se relevait pas. Lorsqu'elle vit le sang couler depuis l'arcade abimér d'une énorme entaille du garçon, la jeune fille arrondit le regard.

Son regard s'orienta sur la neige à côté d'elle. Dans la boule se trouvait un caillou aux bords tranchants.

« Oh Merlin Severus !

_ Hermione ! Mais t'es dinguo ! Ça pisse le sang !

_ Oh je suis désolée désolée désolée désolée ! paniqua-t-elle. »

* * *

« Vous allez avoir une cicatrice, grommela la magicomage en posant une bande sur la blessure du jeune garçon.

_ Tu pouvais pas te contenter de me lancer un Expulso ? grogna Severus qui grimaça de douleur.

_ C'était un réflexe, et je ne pensais pas… Pardon, Severus.

_ Plus jamais je te traiterais de pisseuse, t'es vraiment… »

Poppy plissa le regard devant l'insulte proféré par Snape et pourtant, des deux, c'était Hermione la plus inquiète.

« Incroyable, murmura-t-il en se levant. »

Le Serpentard soupira, puis retrouva le visage contrit de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard timide et honteux, avant de commencer doucement à pouffer de rire.

« Pardon Severus, répéta-t-elle en ricanant. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en prit la jeune fille par les épaules en repartant, agacé qu'elle parvienne à l'attendrir de la sorte.

« T'as au moins dis que j'étais incroyable.

_ Stupéfiante, ajouta-t-il en tournant au bout du couloir, son bras toujours niché derrière sa nuque. Tu arrive à maîtriser un « accio » alors que tes parents ne sont même pas sorciers. »

Soudain, les deux compères se retrouvèrent devant Harry, Ginny et Ron. Snape se figea, et ôta vivement son bras des épaules de la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Gronda Harry en désignant la blessure au visage du maître des potions.

_ Je…

_ Rien, trancha Snape. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Il était hors de questions que les choses se déroulent ainsi.

« C'est ma faute, lâcha la jeune fille, refusant que Severus subisse quoique ce soit à sa place. »

Le garçon cligna des paupières plusieurs fois vers son amie. Etait-elle réellement en train d'essayer de le défendre ? Cela lui paraissait absolument incongru.

Il était beaucoup trop habitué à subir à la place des autres… Enfant, comme adulte d'ailleurs.

« En fait, c'est plutôt la mienne. Si je ne l'avais pas insulté…

_ Vous l'avez encore traité de sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ? Enragea Harry, hors de lui. Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher ! »

Hermione à ses côtés sentit son visage rougir de rage, et ce sentiment de colère lui étreignit tant la gorge que des larmes de fureur menacèrent de couler sur ses joues.

« Comment oses-tu ? s'écria-t-elle. »

Hermione prit la main de Severus dans la sienne qui sursauta à ce contact.

« Tu sais quoi Potter ? Tu étais peut-être mon ami durant ma vie « d'avant », cracha-t-elle, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, étant donné la personne abjecte que tu semble être ! »

Snape arrondit le regard, et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus. Son souffle fut quasi coupé lorsque la jeune fille l'entraîna en dehors du champ de vision des étudiants en 7éme année qui arrondirent tous le regard de surprise.

Ce fut après avoir bifurquer vers le couloir adjacent que Snape se figea sur place, médusé.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.

_ Harry a tout simplement pété un plomb. Tu étais son maître, tu étais sévère, et du coup, il te le fait payer et ça, c'est très bas.

_ Hermione, tu te trompe, nia Snape avec hésitation. J'ai… »

Serpentard comme il était, le garçon n'osa en dévoiler davantage. Mais c'était sans connaître sur l'opiniâtreté d'Hermione qui, il le savait, refuserait de partir de ce couloir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une réponse digne de ce nom.

« Lily était sa mère, j'ai été avec elle à l'école et je l'ai insulté, quand j'étais… enfin, « avant ».

_ Ecoute, Severus, s'agaça Hermione. »

La jeune fille lâcha la main de son ami, plus qu'agacé. Et Snape quant à lui se préparait déjà au pire. Lorsque Hermione commençait une phrase par « écoute », il savait que son interlocuteur en face s'apprêterait à passer un sale quart d'heure… Et cet interlocuteur aujourd'hui s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à être lui.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et pour l'instant, la seule véritable insulte que tu m'ait dite fut le terme de « pisseuse », pour laquelle je t'ai largement fait assez payé le prix ! Alors je ne veux plus jamais que tu me compare à Lily, lâcha-t-elle en secouant les mains dans le vide. Et je ne veux plus que tu utilise ça pour te morfondre, parce que c'est très agaçant. Tu es mon ami, et tu restera toujours mon ami, alors imprime toi ça dans le crâne et reviens me voir quand tu comprendra que je suis moi et pas une autre !

_ Mais je n'ai pas…

_ Et maintenant, c'est maintenant et pas avant, alors tais-toi une bonne fois pour toute et vit dans l'instant présent, gronda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui d'un pas vif. »

Surpris, Snape haussa très haut les sourcils, avant de laisser se profiler un rictus amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Oui, Hermione Granger était réellement une sorcière… aussi unique que stupéfiante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Plus le temps passait, et plus Snape gagnait en souvenirs. Parfois agréables, mais surtout mauvais en réalité. Il n'osait en parler à personne.

Les réunions de mangemorts, sa cérémonie d'introduction auprès de Voldemort, ses mensonges, ses exactions, il ne souhaitait pas partager ça avec qui que ce soit. Hermione le voyait sombrer de plus en plus, sans parvenir à trouver de solution. En fait, elle ne savait plus comment l'aborder, puisque sa propre mémoire se ravivait, elle aussi. Et à elle se mêlait ses promesses au jeune Severus, leurs moments de complicité aussi. Oh, bien entendu, il s'était empressé de revenir la taquiner lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté en furie la veille, dans l'après midi alors non, ce n'était vraiment pas cela le problème.

Elle jugeait tout simplement cette situation délicate et compliquée. Elle avait la sensation de vivre deux existences, se superposant l'une à l'autre, se confondant même. Tout cela restait particulièrement déroutant.

Oui, déroutant, de vivre une autre vie avec son maître des potions qui, hier encore, n'était que son ignore et terrible professeur. Elle en était certaine, plus rien ne serait comme avant après cette expérience.

A présent, ils avaient 14 ans. L'âge bête, s'était-elle dit en se remémorant les frasques qu'elle, Ron et Harry avaient faites.

Elle en voulait toujours à ce dernier pour avoir agit de la sorte. Sous entendre que Severus serait capable d'user d'une telle insulte à son égard lui était insupportable… Et dans l'éventualité même qu'il puisse le faire, elle était certaine qu'il y en aurait eu une raison forcément cohérente.

Il l'avait fait avec Lily, elle le savait. Il avait du se trouver dans une situation bien inconfortable pour lâcher cette terrible ignominie à l'époque. Severus était si sensible, si… vulnérable. Et si sombre, également.

Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à le cerner.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours que tout deux avaient franchis le cap de l'adolescence, mais déjà, elle l'observait au loin depuis les jardins de l'école.

Il était seul. Il avait revêtu sa sempiternelle cape au dessus de son uniforme. Il ressemblait davantage au maître des potions ainsi… Sans toutefois l'être entièrement. Car il lui souriait lorsqu'elle venait le voir, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre à chaque fois. Tout comme, elle le savait, il le faisait lorsqu'elle le surnommait Sevus.

Cependant, un point la chiffonnait, et cela n'allait sans doute pas tarder à arriver.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur les marches du perron donnant sur la Grande Porte, Severus passa à côté d'elle, lui sourit et secoua tendrement la chevelure avant de repartir, le pas léger.

Hermione rougit, puis sourit avant de se renfrogner.

Voilà où était le problème. Severus continuait de la considérer comme un bébé.

Agacée, elle se leva afin d'aller prendre son déjeuner avec les Gryffondor et, elle l'espérait, loin de ses tracas. De loin, elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil curieux vers son ancien professeur. Alors qu'une jeune fille à ses côtés était plongée dans son manuel, elle releva le visage, se mordit la lèvre, puis sembla se décider à adresser la parole au maître des potions. A sa surprise, il fut des plus abordables, et courtois. Hermione continua de fixer cette fille afficher un sourire ravissant, et grogna en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans sa viande.

Elle était mignonne. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique, et portait une longue chevelure brune qui lui retombait jusqu'au milieu du dos… Et lorsqu'elle souriait, deux fossettes délicieuses se formaient sur ses joues.

Mais elle avait 14 ans. Et de toute façon, Severus grandirait dès demain, et s'en désintéresserait aussitôt. Alors… Alors pourquoi souriait-il lui aussi comme un crétin ? Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et manqua de prendre son couteau pour le lancer vers les deux jeunes gens devant elle. A la place, elle se leva en faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol en un son épouvantable qui fit serrer les dents ses voisins de table.

Elle ne porta aucune importance à ces derniers et partit de la Grande Salle, plus furieuse que jamais.

Pour une fois, elle n'eut pas envie de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle savait que, contrairement à Harry et Ron, Severus serait tout aussi capable qu'elle de s'y engouffrer et d'y rester durant des heures. Alors, elle aurait peut-être à subir la vision mielleuse de cette Serpentard qui lui bavait dessus, et elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle se contenta alors de se rendre dans un couloir peu fréquenté, non loin de la tour des Gryffondor et de s'asseoir sur les marches d'un escaliers.

Forcément, c'était une Serpentard, _elle, _songea-t-elle avec amertume. Ceux-ci étaient aussi fourbes que malins, peut-être arriverait-elle à soutirer quelque chose à Severus. Et lui… Lui, c'était un _garçon. _Pas encore pour longtemps, certes, mais cette gamine pourrait invoquer n'importe quoi pour s'excuser de sa conduite une fois son professeur redevenu lui-même. En attendant…

Hermione se leva vivement et se mit à tourner en rond. Elle devrait n'en avoir rien à faire. Oui, elle le devrait. Mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Elle réalisait bien que tout cela était excessif. Severus n'avait fait que sourire à cette fille.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas été désagréable avec elle, comme il l'était avec les autres ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas envoyé paître ? »_

Cette histoire, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et sa baguette était fermement tenue entre ses mains. Elle avait envie… Bon sang, elle avait envie de jeter une nuée d'oiseaux en furie sur la tête de piaf de son ami. De dépit, Hermione tenta de se calmer.

Tout cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Alors que le cours de sa pensée venait de dériver sur tout autre chose, elle vit deux pieds se planter devant elle et attendre. Elle avait entendu une démarche hative, et profonde. Mais cette fois, ce n'étaient pas le son de deux élèves qui courraient, accompagnés de gloussements intempestifs.

Une minute. Pourquoi s'était-elle imaginé un truc pareil ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers Severus qui abhorrait sa classique expression sévère tout en croisant les bras.

« Quoi ? Cacha-t-elle.

_ Tu n'es pas en cours, entama-t-il.

_ Et alors ? s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne suis pas en 4ème année , jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'enfermer dans une salle de classe avec tous ces…

_ Cornichons ? »

Severus afficha un sourire caustique, qu'elle ignora d'emblée.

« Je déteins sur toi, lança-t-il en un mouvement de tête.

_ Dans tes rêves, Snape, répondit-elle avec mépris en grimaçant. »

Il aurait du se vexer. Il aurait du l'insulter, cracher son affront, et repartir, de sa démarche aussi sombre que théâtrale. Redevenir la chauve souris des cachots, en somme.

Mais à la place, il laissa échapper un ricanement rauque.

« Avec un peu de chance, tu auras gagné en lucidité.

_ En sarcasme tu veux dire.

_ Cela revient au même, non ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Et elle voulait plus que tout le cacher… Car non, elle n'avait pas envie de sourire à ce vil imbécile, idiot, et adorable Serpentard.

Severus se pencha, et souleva une mèche de ses cheveux qui recouvraient son visage.

« Il va falloir raccourcir cette tignasse, elle cache tout le monde, lui glissa-t-il, un brin moqueur. »

* * *

D'accord, elle avait accepté de le suivre. Mais ce n'était absolument pas pour tout lui pardonner sur un claquement de doigts… Et le fait qu'elle ne dise rien sur le bras posé sur ses épaules n'avait rien à voir avec une sorte de passivité.

_« Non, vraiment rien à voir, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. »_

Hermione huma l'air frais de l'après midi avant que Snape ne l'invite à s'asseoir non loin des bords du Lac Noir.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu me fasse sécher les cours.

_ Oh oui, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui rate une heure de potions, quel exploit, gaussa-t-il en la narguant.

_ Non, ce qui est le plus surprenant est que ce soit mon professeur de la dites matière qui m'incite à déjouer le règlement, lui glissa-t-elle avec malice. »

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Slughorn est mauvais, je déteste sa façon de faire. Enfin une pensée pour laquelle je suis d'accord, que ce soit maintenant, comme avant. »

Hermione fit une moue compréhensive.

« Qui plus est, tu ne vas pas sécher puisque je vais te faire réviser, déclara Snape en sortant un manuel de son sac.

_ Pardon ? Et en quel honneur est-ce que tu m'apprendrais quoique ce soit ? Sursauta la Gryffondor, décontenancée.

_ Je suis meilleur que toi.

_ Excuse-moi ? »

Sa question venait presque de lui être hurlé, avec une tonalité si aiguë que Snape grimaça en trifouillant son oreille.

« Un peu de compassion pour mes tympans.

_ Je ne suis pas en dessous de toi, renifla-t-elle avec mépris.

_ Je suis ton maître en potions, c'est normal que mon niveau soit supérieur au tien, énonça-t-il en cherchant une leçon du regard tout en feuilletant son livre.

_ Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil, et s'arrêta en tournant lentement son visage vers elle.

« C'est pourtant la vérité.

_ Tu n'es présent dans aucun de nos cours ! Tu en rate les trois quart, tu n'es pas un bon élève !

_ Je n'ai que des Optimal en potion, et même si Slughorn fait tout pour ne pas m'en donner : il n'a pas le choix. J'en ai d'ailleurs plus que toi, souleva-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet, se vexa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas… commença-t-elle, incapable de continuer sa phrase tant la colère lui enserrait la gorge. Tu ne gère en rien la métamorphose, et McGonagall a elle-même dit que tu étais le même éternel tire-au-flanc dans sa matière !

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas le meilleur dans d'autres sujets que je suis incapable d'être bon en potion, déclara-t-il en plissant le regard. Qui plus est, le manuel de 6éme année est navrant de pauvreté intellectuelle. Tu l'as lu ? »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et serra les dents. Elle avait été si curieuse qu'elle avait effectivement, parcourut les livres de 5éme et 6éme année. A son plus grand dam, elle avait peiné à comprendre certaines matières comme l'arithmancie, ou encore… les potions.

« Bien entendu que je l'ai lu, répondit-elle en grognant.

_ Tu n'as pas envie d'apprendre à modifier les recettes pour qu'elles soient plus performantes ?

_ Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je m'en sors très bien toute seule. »

D'agacement, la jeune fille se leva. Elle reprit ses affaires, en colère plus que jamais.

« Et je te trouve bien présomptueux, de te penser au dessus des livres que Poudlard nous donne !

_ Ton égo te causera des tords, Hermione.

_ Dites-moi que je rêve, souffla la concernée. Ce n'est pas mon égo, le problème !

_ Tu ne supporte pas que je sois meilleur que toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est dommage, j'aurais pu d'apprendre des tas de choses. »

Hermione serra sa main sur sa baguette. Non, définitivement, l'histoire de cette fille qui lui avait fait les yeux doux plus tôt n'avait rien à voir avec cette prétention qui la narguait et qui l'horripilait au possible. Oh, elle avait envie de l'étrangler, lui et son arrogance à la mort-moi-le-noeud.

« Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi, tonna-t-elle.

_ En potion, si, la nargua-t-il en agitant plusieurs parchemins devant elle, que des Optimal.

_ Tu es le pire crétin qu'il puisse exister ! »

Elle fut tenté de lui jeter, non pas une boule, mais une avalanche de neige. A la place, elle se rappela ses paroles et pointa sa baguette vers son manuel, hors d'elle.

« Expulso ! Lança-t-elle. »

Le livre que Snape tenait dans ses mains s'envola avec violence dans les airs pour atterrir dans le lac. Snape arrondit le regard en la fixant, abasourdi. Hermione brandit sa baguette, faisant apparaître des oiseaux dans les airs

« Et tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas attaqué toi, espèce de… d'idiot ! »

Hermione repartit d'un pas vif en direction du château tandis que Snape la suivit du regard, au départ encore coi, puis peu à peu amusé par la situation.

Oui, Hermione était une fille carrément… folle à lier. Et cette pensée le fit ricaner avant qu'il ne fasse réapparaître son manuel trempé d'un « Accio ». Il bouda devant ses notes dont l'encre dégoulinait à présent des pages, puis soupira en fixant l'horizon.

Etrangement, c'était dans ses phases complètement hors d'elle, énervée, quand elle était forte de ses principes, mais aussi lorsqu'il la rendait furieuse, qu'il l'aimait encore plus. C'était vraiment étrange.

« Oui. Vraiment étrange, murmura-t-il tout haut pour lui-même. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Elle aurait pu aller le voir, s'excuser. Et elle aurait pu aussi s'en vouloir, être apeurée à l'idée qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, mais il n'en fut rien.

Têtue comme elle l'était, Hermione avait attendu le lendemain et, forte de ses 16 ans, avoisinant même les 17, elle rêvassait en fixant au loin la hutte d'Hagrid.

Snape quant à lui, n'était pas au top de sa forme. Mais fort heureusement, cette fois, les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus dans la nuit lui servaient on ne peut mieux.

Sa cachette secrète, son petit jardin. Il s'était rappelé de cet endroit, aux abords de la Forêt Interdite… Et lorsqu'il y été retourné, il avait été ravi de constater que personne ne l'avait découvert depuis qu'il l'avait laissé à l'abandon.

Sa fameuse planque à herbe.

Ah Merlin ! Les moldus étaient mauvais dans des tas de choses, mais ils savaient planer, ça c'était certain !

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était mal. Il en connaissait les effets. Et puis, il s'était aussi remémoré cette période difficile durant laquelle son corps avait du se sevrer. Il aurait tué pour un joint à l'époque. Alors oui, il aurait du s'abstenir… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

La tentation avait été trop forte. Et son sentiment de profonde solitude plus encore… Mais il était un peu atténué, non par l'absence de Lily, mais par la présence d'Hermione. Il ressentait ce besoin viscéral de la protéger. Cela était sans doute explicable par cette promesse faite il y a de cela quelques jours, datant de leur « enfance ».

Severus prit une profonde bouffée d'herbe, et soupira de contentement. Ah cette odeur, c'était indescriptible. Il plana un petit moment, comme se sentant dans un second univers, parallèle à celui-ci. Un endroit où ses problèmes n'existaient pas, où il se sentait bien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers les longues jambes qui s'étaient plantés devant lui. Lorsqu'il remonta sa tête vers le visage angélique de la Gryffondor qui hantait ses pensées, il sourit comme un idiot.

« Salut. »

Hermione leva un sourcil, circonspecte.

« Salut ? Répéta-t-elle, ahurie.

_ Oui, salut. »

La Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration, et reconnut cette odeur entre mille. Et en effet, de toute façon, Severus ne faisait rien pour cacher ce qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Alors, la jeune femme eut une once d'hésitation.

Elle avait le souvenir d'une soirée. Oh, c'était si lointain. Et ce n'était en rien à Poudlard. Connaissant la consommation régulière de son oncle, Hermione avait concocté un plan avec son cousin Neal pour y goûter, juste une bouffée lors d'un week end de juillet.

La sensation avait été plutôt plaisante, mais elle n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie de recommencer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La Gryffondor s'assise à côté de son ami en silence, les jambes en tailleur.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu vas y retourner après, et j'y tiens moyennement, déclara-t-il, les yeux plissés.

_ Non…

_ Je vois déjà l'envie dans ton regard, remarqua-t-il, un brin suspicieux. »

Hermione ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche. Puis, elle soupira et haussa les épaules de dépit. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence, Snape finit par tendre son joint à la jeune fille qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Surprise par son initiative, et ne voulant pas qu'il réalise toute l'incongruité de la situation, la Gryffondor s'empressa de s'en saisir afin d'en inspirer la fumée assez rapidement.

Puis, elle l'expira, surprise par sa qualité.

« Alors. Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute, s'en roulant un second.

_ Je ne te… commença-t-elle à s'offusquer.

_ Oh, pas à moi Hermione. »

La concernée soupira, puis rassembla son courage, pris une seconde, une troisième, puis une quatrième taffe avant de répondre.

« C'est compliqué. »

Snape haussa les épaules et alluma son joint. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un petit moment, dans la retenu et plongés dans leurs pensées nébuleuses.

« Notre vie est compliquée, compléta-t-il enfin en un souffle, le regard dirigé droit devant lui.

_ Certes.

_ Ta jalousie te dessert énormément, tu sais ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, plutôt détachée.

« Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

_ Arrête de croire que tu dois être la meilleure dans tout. Tu n'as rien à prouvé à personne, même à toi-même.

_ Ce n'était pas ça.

_ Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais encore entendu chez lui.

_ C'est cette fille. »

Hermione ferma les paupières et grimaça. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. C'était sorti sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le contrôler.

Maudite herbe.

« Quelle fille ? s'étonna Snape en se tournant vers elle.

_ Rien, laisse tomber, s'agaça-t-elle en secouant la main.

_ Une gamine m'a dit un jour « T'es mon meilleur ami, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ».

_ Une jeune femme d'une intelligence et d'une perspicacité rare.

_ Aussi butée, têtue et colérique. »

En guise de réponse, Hermione tapa le bras de Snape qui ricana en fumant de plus belle.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, laissa passer Severus, un léger sourire en coin. »

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment la raison de cette remarque. Hermione tourna son visage vers celui de Severus qui l'observait avec une lueur bien étrange dans le regard.

« Alors, de qui parlais-tu ? Redemanda-t-il d'une voix plus mélodieuse encore.

_ Personne, hésita la Gryffondor, presque en bégayant. »

Elle détourna le regard, et Snape ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa dans sa tête. Mettez ça sur les hormones, son jeune âge ou l'herbe, toujours est-il qu'il posa sa main vers la mâchoire de la jeune femme qui, surprise du contact, redressa aussitôt ses yeux vers les siens.

Snape approcha son visage, et Hermione se figea à son approche. Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié et fut tentée de se pincer pour savoir si elle ne se trouvait pas encore en train de planer.

Soudain, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle manqua de soupirer de contentement lorsqu'il passa son pouce sur son menton, l'incitant à entrouvrir sa bouche. Elle le fit avec lenteur, et la langue de Severus la caressa, d'abord avec timidité, puis avec une volupté rare. Il sentait encore l'odeur du tabac et du chocolat chaud. C'était curieux. Et… exquis. Alors elle se laissa blottir encore un peu dans cette bulle étrange qui venait de se former autour d'elle et d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui retire sa langue, et savoure durant quelques secondes supplémentaire à peine, la partie charnue de sa lèvre inférieure.

Pour la première fois de son existence… De ses deux existences, Hermione perdit ses mots. Elle se sentait comme engourdie par ce baiser qu'elle ne parvenait à qualifier. Sensuel ? Lascif ? Admirateur ? Transporté ?

Peu importe.

« Désolé, j'aurais du... te demander, murmura-t-il, déstabilisé. »

Comment trouver quoique ce soit à dire après cela ? Hermione restait silencieuse, hagarde.

Quant à Snape, sa conscience vivait un duel terrible, entre son esprit d'adulte qui lui hurlait que ce qu'il faisait était une énorme énorme erreur, et l'actuel, celui qui ne possédait pas (encore) ses barrières et qui lui répétait à quel point ses lèvres étaient merveilleusement délicieuses et que tout cela n'avait aucune foutue importance.

Cependant, Hermione semblait si troublée qu'il eut peur d'avoir cassé quelque chose entre eux. Cette étincelle qui n'avait fait que s'accroitre depuis dix jours et qui avait tissé entre eux un espèce de lien d'une complicité surprenante. Il avait peur de l'avoir affaibli, voire éteinte.

Les mains tremblantes, la Gryffondor reprit plusieurs taffes rapides de son joint déjà bien entamé, lequel vibrait littéralement entre ses doigts.

« Excuse-moi, je… »

Snape grimaça en se fustigeant. Merde. Il avait fait une sacrée connerie.

Hermione se secoua la tête et termina de fumer avant de se tourner vers Severus avec timidité.

« Recommence, murmura-t-elle. »

Surpris, Snape la regarda de nouveau. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux flamboyer d'un mélange de timidité et d'attente, il se permit de détailler ses traits.

Son visage était presque comme il l'avait auparavant connu, à peu de choses près que sa chevelure était un peu plus longue et d'ailleurs aujourd'hui, attachée en une queue de cheval négligée.

Hermione était naturellement belle, et son regard couleur miel resplendissait d'un éclat nouveau, à la limite de la décence.

Severus s'approcha de nouveau, la surplombant de plusieurs centimètres malgré sa position assise. Se penchant au dessus d'elle, il prit ses joues entre ses doigts et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, sans pudeur ni timidité.

Et Hermione crut tant fondre qu'elle pencha d'autant plus son visage, glissant à son tour sa langue contre la sienne tandis que son ancien professeur saisit sa chevelure afin de la serrer, juste un peu.

Il lui extirpa un léger gémissement qui fit écho à son grognement. Il l'amena à s'allonger sur l'herbe fraiche alors que ses bras entourèrent sa tête. Snape y mit plus de passion encore, accordant à Hermione une multitude de baiser appuyés tandis qu'il semblait explorer chaque parcelle de sa bouche jusqu'à plus soif. Il dut un instant se calmer, effrayé par la chaleur qui venait de s'emparer de son corps entier et qui menaçait de le consumer.

Hermione ouvrit avec lenteur ses paupières, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'elle les avait fermé.

Elle mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Elle se redressa juste un peu sur es coudes, et, se retrouvant plus proche du visage de Severus, il l'embrassa encore une fois.

C'était si bon qu'elle s'accrocha à son cou, collant son torse au sien et lui extirpant un gémissement de contentement.

Leur contact sembla leur durer des heures lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, cette fois définitivement, à bout de souffle. Snape se remit à sa place, et posa sa main sur sa bouche d'un air grave, fuyant le regard de la Gryffondor qui, de toute façon, n'en menait guère plus large.

Tout deux ne s'attendaient pas à autant d'emportement dans leur échange.

Snape se leva avec précipitation.

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il fuit cette situation.

Hermione se redressa sur ses pieds à la même vitesse.

« Severus, entama-t-elle.

_ Non. Non, je ne peux pas. »

Alors qu'il s'engageait à partir d'ici, la jeune femme accrocha son bras et se décida à ne pas le lâcher.

« Severus s'il te plait.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il.

_ Demain, tout sera différent. »

Le Serpentard n'osa lui jeter un regard. Hermione serra alors son bras, comme pour l'encourager à l'écouter.

« Tu le sais. Quand on va retrouver nos souvenirs…

_ Et alors ? Glissa-t-il en tournant sa tête sur le côté.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour réfléchir. »

Snape ferma les paupières, sentant sa conscience se battre contre lui-même. Sa lutte intérieure sembla le torturer, et la jeune femme lâcha son bras, prête à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Car c'était Severus Snape, et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait : fuir, pour mieux se protéger.

Elle grimaça.

Le rejet serait rude, mais elle l'acceptait. Elle le connaissait bien assez maintenant pour cela.

Pourtant, il se tourna, l'observa dans son entièreté, et la prit dans ses bras afin de sauter sur l'occasion de gouter encore à ses lèvres.

Cette drogue… Merlin, il le sentait, elle était pire encore que toute la Marijuana de cette fichue forêt.

* * *

« Demain, tu redeviendra professeur. »

Hermione se trouvait adossé contre le torse de Snape qui avait le regard dans le vide. Il avait fini par se réfugier non loin de sa « cachette », à l'abri des regards et des 7éme années qui semblaient être à leur recherche.

Les effets de l'herbe s'étaient atténué. Ne restait qu'une fringale terrible qui lui tordait l'estomac, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au château. Pas tout de suite, pas avec la joie de tenir Hermione ainsi et de sentir son shampoing à sa guise. Il prit une profonde inspiration qu'il espéra discrète.

« Oh oui, ces cornichons me manquent tant, ironisa-t-il.

_ Tu préfère être élève ?

_ Je préfère n'être rien du tout. »

Hermione émit un rire sans joie.

« Tu vas me manquer Severus. »

Snape soupçonna ses soubresauts de ne pas être dus aux restes de son rire, et il fronça les sourcils, préoccupé. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Hermione se blotti contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou.

« Tu m'embrasserais une dernière fois ? »

Hermione tourna son visage vers le sien, et il l'examina avant de prendre son menton et ses lèvres, comme il l'avait déjà fait au moins une dizaine de fois aujourd'hui. Seulement à présent, son baiser avec le goût salé de ses larmes. Snape passa une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme, y séchant les sillons humides qui s'y étaient formés à l'aide de son pouce, sans ne jamais quitter sa bouche.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il sur une fréquence quasi inaudible. »

Ce qu'aucun des deux ne virent fut Harry qui, les voyant dans cette position se figea, baguette à la main.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Snape se réveilla avec l'esprit aussi embrumé que cotonneux. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et sa tête semblait lui peser une tonne.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une énorme gueule de bois, et grimaça en se massant le crâne.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était allongé sur un petit canapé en cuir étriqué, depuis lequel il ne pouvait même pas s'étendre entièrement. De ce fait, son dos lui causait une atroce douleur.

Une complainte sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement les paupières. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Cette chambre… n'était pas sa chambre. Il y avait un blason Gryffondor là, sur le mur devant lui et un tapis persan qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, Severus comprit pourquoi il lui était impossible de soulever ses jambes en voyant le chat aux long poils roux étalé sur lui et dormant de tout son soul.

Un autre gémissement vint troubler son émergence, et Snape tourna la tête vers le lit à baldaquin en bois qui se trouvait plus au fond de la pièce.

« Oh Merlin, entendit-il sous les draps. »

Snape entrouvrit un peu la bouche, tentant à tout prix de rassembler ses souvenirs. Puis, tout lui revint en un seul bloc, telle une violente claque mentale.

La potion, Pomfresh, les diners dans la Grande Salle, le rire d'Hermione, ses promesses, leurs courses poursuites, leurs complicités, et surtout, sa seconde expérience navrante en terme de fumette.

Merde.

De dépit, le professeur passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Oh ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça à bien y réfléchir. L'adolescent qu'il était, que ce soit à l'époque comme hier aurait été charmé par l'esprit vif d'Hermione Granger. Alors forcément qu'il s'était entendu avec elle à merveille.

Snape grogna dans le vide. Comment allait-il se défaire de cette situation ? Enfin quoi.

Il avait tout de même séché avec une élève, fumé de l'herbe avec une élève, et… Et il l'avait embrassé par tous les saints ! Et ça avait été merveilleux !

Une minute.

« Professeur ? »

Snape cligna une fois encore ses paupières vers Hermione qui s'était redressée et qui le fixait avec une lueur bien étrange. Elle le jaugeait, comme on évaluerait un étranger envahissant notre espace personnel.

« Miss Granger. »

Sa voix était aussi grave que dans ses souvenirs, et la jeune femme en eut un frisson.

« La… La potion de Pomfresh a été efficace, articula-t-elle, non sans difficulté.

_ Oui, même si elle a mit un temps irrémédiablement long à faire effet. »

Le maître des potions se défit du plaid dans lequel il était emmitouflé. Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt noir et de son caleçon habituel. Alors, il bénit l'obscurité régnante et invoqua sa légendaire redingote, ainsi que sa cape qui se déposa avec volupté sur ses épaules. Hermione avait dirigé son regard vers ses mains, n'ayant rien remarqué du changement vestimentaire de son colocataire.

Ce dernier hésita, puis finit par faire un pas en avant vers le lit de la jeune femme qui redressa enfin son visage vers lui. Néanmoins, aucun des deux ne parvenait à planter ses prunelles dans celles de l'autre.

« Nous devrions éviter de…commença-t-il à murmurer.

_ Oui, se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre en hochant la tête. »

Un lourd silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

« Vous… commencèrent-ils ensemble. »

Hermione eut un léger sourire poli et inclina la tête afin de le laisser parler.

« J'espère que vous ne me tiendrais pas rigueur de mon… comportement, Miss Granger. Je n'étais qu'un…

_ Enfant ? »

Snape grimaça, puis finit par hocher la tête. Un rictus attendri se profiler sur le coin des lèvres de la Gryffondor.

« Nous étions dans le même bateau, Monsieur.

_ Certes. »

Il s'abstint de lui avouer que malgré cela, il aurait été incapable de dévoiler ses sentiments à quiconque comme il l'avait fait, avec tant... d'authenticité. Refusant de s'appesantir ici plus longtemps, il tourna dans le but de s'évader, retrouver ses cachots et… son ancienne vie.

« Monsieur ? »

Snape se figea, à près de deux pas de l'entrée.

« Oui ?

_ Est-ce que votre promesse tient toujours ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et, malgré le rougissement qui avait prit place sur son visage, il avait fallu qu'elle le happe une dernière fois. Juste pour être sûre.

« Laquelle ? Murmura-t-il, refusant obstinément de se tourner.

_ Que vous serez toujours là, répondit-elle avec timidité. »

Snape prit une profonde inspiration afin de se donner le temps de réfléchir. Ne pas répondre, et la blesser, dire quelque chose au risque que ce soit une bêtise monumentale, écouter sa raison, arrêter de se torturer.

« Bien sur Hermione. »

Sur ces mots, il décida de sortir de la pièce, se sentant étouffer. D'un pas rapide, Severus Snape se hâta dans le château jusqu'à descendre dans les tréfonds du bâtiment afin d'atteindre les cachots. Un endroit où il se sentait davantage en sécurité.

Hermione quant à elle était restée dans son lit, prostrée. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Mais tout ce qui lui restait en tête était ce terrible sentiment de manque qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Sa chambre toute entière ne l'était plus vraiment désormais. Elle transpirait la présence du maître des potions… Un plaid qui comportait son parfum, une cravate Serpentard laissé là avec le reste de son uniforme ainsi que sa cape, son manuel de potions. De dépit, elle se leva enfin afin de se traîner jusqu'au sofa où Severus avait dormi depuis leurs 10 ans respectifs. Elle prit en main la couverture dans laquelle il avait dormi, puis observa la fenêtre, mélancolique.

* * *

Tout avait repris son cours normal, ou presque. Désormais, Minerva avait plus d'armes pour narguer son collègue à sa guise… Et bien entendu, elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire. Snape leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant une nouvelle fois conter à quel point il était « adorable » à ses 4 ans, la surnommant « Miminerva » à tout va.

Au secours.

Le maître des cachots soupira avant de fixer Hermione qui était assise à sa place habituelle. Il avait élaboré un plan de son cru, à savoir effectuer un cours en commun avec Remus pour lui reléguer le soin de s'occuper des Gryffondor. Ces derniers le fatiguait déjà, et ce sans compter sur saint Potter qu'il avait déjà envie d'étrangler.

Qui plus est, il n'avait aucune envie d'adresser la parole à Granger aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas de cette façon.

S'échappant depuis la porte dérobée, Snape s'enferma dans sa salle de classe. Il tenta de penser à autre chose en reprenant en main ses cours qui avait pris un tournant un peu trop relâché sous la direction de Slughorn. Mais il ne parvint à se concentrer et grogna en claquant ses mains sur son bureau.

« Tout va bien ? »

Snape cacha sa surprise et se tourna vers celui qui venait de troubler son moment de solitude. Remus Lupin se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Tout va parfaitement bien ! Gronda-t-il en se détachant de son bureau. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, percevant bien le mensonge dans la voix de son collègue.

« J'ai pensé à plusieurs ateliers, entama-t-il. »

Snape restait totalement ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait soudain de ce moment où il avait fait une potion avec Hermione. Ils s'étaient avancés sur le manuel de l'année suivante et cela avait été merveilleux. Elle était douée, il le savait déjà. Et ils s'étaient lancés des défis idiots. Elle l'avait traité de crétin, et il avait rit.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

« Mmmh, glissa-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

_ Des potions, couplés à des sortilèges.

_ Mmmh, répéta-t-il.

_ Et des lapins qui sautillent ainsi que des perruques de toutes les couleurs pour chaque élève méritant. Bien sûr, Gryffondor remportera 3000 points à chaque bonne réponse, lâcha-t-il afin de voir si son collègue écoutait.

_ Bien Remus. »

Le professeur de défense souffla, à la fois agacé et désappointé. Il fit un mouvement de la main dans les airs et prépara plusieurs bureaux dans le but de faire tourner quelques groupes d'élèves d'après son idée... Sans le côté récompense, bien sûr. Quoique.

Snape quant à lui n'y prêta aucune opposition, ce qui était trop inhabituel pour s'avérer normal.

Lorsque la flopée d'étudiants entrèrent dans la salle de classe nouvellement aménagé, Snape soupira de lassitude. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. En fait, il voulait être partout, sauf ici. Accoudé nonchalamment sur son bureau, il observa ceux qu'il qualifiait aisément de cornichons en train de martyriser ce pauvre chaudron devant eux. Il n'avait même pas la force de leur dire quoique ce soit.

Puis, son attention fut troublé par les mains agiles d'Hermione qui venait de réprimander Drago Malefoy pour sa maladresse, qui lui avait couté la qualité de sa potion. Elle prit sa place, non sans un regard noir lancé par ce dernier qu'elle ignora, comme à son habitude. Snape plissa le regard vers ses doigts qui choisissaient les ingrédients avec précision, qui pesaient, broyaient et versaient les éléments dans sa préparation.

Elle suivait sa variante de l'Elixir d'Euphorie avec une dextérité incroyable. Enfin, il leva son regard vers son visage, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée aussi étrange que fastidieuse, il rencontra enfin ses prunelles.

Sa première réaction, somme toute plutôt idiote, fut de se lever avec précipitation. Sa cuisse buta bruyamment contre son bureau qui manqua de se renverser et Snape dut prendre une profonde inspiration et fermer les paupières pour ne pas tout envoyer valser d'agacement.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction à la con ? Oh, il avait envie de se pendre.

« Severus ? »

Et Lupin, il aurait tué pour lui faire la peau à celui-là.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Les vapeurs de ces médiocres me montent au crâne. »

Sur ces (douces) paroles, le maître des cachots se hâta à suivre la voie de la sortie sous le regard désabusé et vexé de certains d'entre eux.

« Il était si adorable jusqu'à ses 6 ans, bouda Ginny. »

Hermione observa la porte de sortie avec soucis. Elle venait de terminer sa potion, et soupira de lassitude. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse. Alors, elle profita que Remus ait le dos tourné pour s'échapper en toute discrétion… Et ce fut réussi puisque personne ne remarqua son absence.

La Gryffondor arpenta les couloirs, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle y faisait… Ou refusant de comprendre. Puis, elle se figea, et se secoua la tête.

Il n'était quand même pas… Bon. Mieux valait vérifier.

D'un pas peu convaincu, Hermione se recouvrit de sa cape et se dirigea vers les jardins. Au fond d'eux, la Forêt Interdite et dans un coin bien reculé…

Merde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ? »

Il n'avait même pas réussi à clamer ça de façon convaincante. Oh, il était maudit.

Snape soupira, assis à même le sol et se roulant… un joint.

« Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Sa langue passa sur le papier cigarette qu'il avait roulé entre ses doigts.

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre ça, soupira la jeune femme qui laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_ Et vous, vous devriez être en cours. Si vous séchez encore en ma présence, de quoi vais-je avoir l'air ? »

Hermione dut se pincer les lèvres pour retenir son ricanement. Et Snape, le remarquant, leva les yeux au ciel. Il sortit son briquet, alluma son joint et inspira en fermant les paupières d'aise. La jeune femme tritura ses mains, puis finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et à s'asseoir à côté de son professeur. Ce dernier prit plusieurs bouffées, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

« Alors je suppose que j'aurais l'air d'un crétin, conclut-il.

_ Arrêtez de dire des idioties. »

Un léger silence suivit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez embrassé, la première fois ? Demanda-t-elle subitement. »

Autant plonger ses deux pieds dans le plat, pensa-t-elle. Et même s'il en fut surpris, Snape n'émit qu'un ricanement rauque.

« Je n'en sais foutrement rien, répondit-il, le regard en loin en prenant une taffe supplémentaire. »

Hermione hocha tristement la tête. Elle avait espéré une autre réponse. Mais celle-ci n'était pas non plus si mauvaise.

Elle vit la main de son professeur lui tendre son joint qu'elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Non, je tiens à être lucide, lui sortit-elle.

_ A quoi bon ? Gronda-t-il en reprenant l'objet et en le mettant à la bouche. »

En guise de réponse, la Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas rejeté ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. »

Finalement, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté ce joint.

« Parce que… parce que vous étiez intelligent, un peu mystérieux et que…

_ Que ? Demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir ça ? s'agaça-t-elle.

_ Vous évitez la question, remarqua-t-il.

_ Parce que, ragea-t-elle. Vous sentiez bon, vous étiez le seul à m'accepter comme j'étais, et que vous embrassiez comme un Dieu, ça va ?

_ Ah bon. »

Snape ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de pouffer d'amusement.

« Alors vous, vous êtes vraiment particulière.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? Soupira-t-elle.

_ Parce que, qui voudrait toucher la bouche de la chauve souris des cachots. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, puis tourna son visage vers Snape.

« Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Hé bien, ma consommation de marijuana a entrainé mon métabolisme a fonctionner en mode rapide, ce qui fait que je suis maigre comme un clou, que mon teint est pale et je ne parle même pas de mon air de cadavre ambulant.

_ Oh je ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce terrain avec vous, c'est clair ? »

Agacée, Hermione se pencha sur son professeur afin de lui piquer son joint, et d'en prendre une taffe. Severus l'observa faire, presque ébahi par le contact de sa bouche autour du petit cylindre de papier rempli d'un mélange de tabac et d'herbe.

« Vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès ? Gronda-t-elle en lui rendant son joint. La moitié des gothiques de votre maison vous regardait en bavant et en plus, je ne sais pas. J'étais la seule à qui vous souriez, je me sentais un peu privilégiée.

_ Vous êtes une Gryffondor, jamais je ne vous donnerais aucun privilège petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout. »

Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'ils ne se mettent à pouffer d'amusement ensemble.

« Incroyable cette proportion à se penser au dessus de tout, ricana-t-il en faisant tomber ses cendres sur le sol d'un léger mouvement des doigts.

_ Ce n'est pas vous qui vous amusiez à corriger les manuels de Poudlard en les jugeant inapproprié ?

_ Touché. »

Hermione sourit. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver Severus, le temps d'une aparté qu'elle savait brève. Malgré tout, celui lui faisait du bien. Elle se pencha pour prendre son joint une nouvelle fois, et lui jeta un regard indescriptible.

« Bref, nous devrions vraiment cramer tout ce parterre de terre, murmura-t-il d'un ton bas.

_ Sans doute, le suivit-elle.

_ Lorsqu'on arrête ce truc, c'est pire encore.

_ On dirait que vous essayez de vous auto-convaincre, non ? s'en amusa-t-elle en reprenant une taffe. »

Snape grogna.

« Insupportable, marmonna-t-il.

_ Perspicace, corrigea-t-elle. »

L'homme se leva, un brin amusé, puis lui tendit sa main afin de l'aider à faire de même.

« On devrait y retourner, la majorité des gens vont se poser des questions. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et glissa son bras dans le sien avec un naturel déconcertant.

« On ne va quand même pas tout bruler, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-chemin. »

Snape prit une profonde inspiration.

« Non. Mais on va arrêter de s'y rendre, ce n'est en aucun cas bon pour nous.

_ Merci, voix de la sagesse.

_ Oh, on doit sentir la fumée à des kilomètres, soupira-t-il en se tenant l'arête du nez. »

Hermione n'eut d'autre réaction que le rire, sans doute exacerbé par sa consommation de marijuana.

« Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ J'ai séché la moitié du cours pour fumer un joint avec vous, bien sûr que c'est drôle !

_ Voyez le bon côté des choses : cette fois, on ne s'est pas embrassé ! Déclara-t-il ravi en claquant ses deux mains ensembles.

_ Le regret m'étreint la gorge à cette douloureuse remarque, Severus. »

Le concerné ne sut si sa remarque était ironique, ou non. Dans le doute, il lui lança une oeillade offensée, qui continua de l'amuser plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

« Une prochaine fois peut-être, marmonna-t-il à son oreille en s'éclipsant vers un couloir adjacent. »

Cette fois, le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers son professeur de potion, ce dernier arbora un air ravi et si fier de lui qu'elle en leva les yeux au ciel.

Très bien, il voulait jouer à cela ? Il n'en ressortirait jamais vainqueur, foi de Gryffondor.

* * *

Oh Merlin qu'elle détestait ce rituel idiot. Hermione soupira en voyant se profiler le choixpeau saisit par Minerva McGonagall. S'y trouvaient plusieurs papiers avec des noms… ceux des préfets avec qui les professeurs devraient s'associer afin de faire leur ronde hebdomadaire.

Flitwick fut le premier à recevoir un des noms lorsqu'un de ces papiers atterrit dans sa main. Et Hermione grogna quand le professeur articula le nom de Draco Malefoy.

Au moins, ce ne serait pas avec lui, Merlin l'en gardait. Flitwick était sympathique, mais d'un ennui mortel. Lorsque Snape s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau, un morceau de parchemin lui parvint. Il l'ouvrit, et crut lire le nom d'Hannah Abbot avant que celui-ci ne s'efface et laisse place à celui de…

« Hermione Granger, articula-t-il avec suspicion. »

Minerva grogna dans sa barbe avant de laisser place au professeur suivant. Snape s'assis à sa place habituelle dans le bureau Directorial tandis que la préfète de Gryffondor lui lança un regard totalement innocent.

« Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Ça, c'est très mal.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

_ Vous êtes barjot ou quoi ?

_ Vous avez dit « une prochaine fois peut-être ». Je maximise mes chances, sortit-elle d'un air un peu trop candide. »

Snape arrondit le regard vers la jeune femme qui lui lança un sourire tout à fait inoffensif.

« Je vois, glissa-t-il en grondant. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement en triturant sa plume. Minerva venait de prendre la parole afin de répartir les horaires et jours de ronde. S'en suivit plusieurs protestations en lien avec les obligations de chacun. Hermione, qui gribouillait quelques notes en lien avec ses cours, se sentit observé et lorsqu'elle releva son visage, elle vit celui de Snape qui la fixait de façon nonchalante.

La jeune femme releva un sourcil, et Snape plissa les siens.

« La prochaine fois risque de vous couter bien cher, articula-t-il tout bas. »

Cette fois, elle afficha une mine interrogative et Snape quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rictus sardonique s'afficher sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez dans la vie. Alors, comment préférez-vous que je vous embrasse ? »

La Gryffondor ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche. Elle observa autour d'elle. Il y régnait un tel brouhaha que personne ne pouvait entendre quoique ce soit de leur échange. Malgré tout, la situation transpirait d'une tension terrible, celle d'être découverte mais aussi une autre… plus insidieuse, comme une sorte d'excitation face au danger.

Snape lui lança un regard défiant et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

« Peut-être préférez-vous lorsque je me suis emparé brutalement de vos lèvres sans aucune mise en garde ? »

La jeune femme déglutit, incapable de répondre.

« Ou lorsque ma bouche est déjà sur la votre et que je pose mes doigts sur votre mâchoire pour l'entrouvrir afin de…

_ Stop, lui murmura-t-elle, plus fort.

_ Alors je suppose que c'est cela, lui glissa-t-il sournoisement. »

Hermione grogna en serrant les poings.

« En fait, entama-t-elle dans un souffle. Je préfère lorsque votre langue vient contre la mienne et que…

_ Ça suffit, gronda-t-il. »

Snape eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'une seconde. Merlin, cette femme était d'une persévérance terrible. Jamais elle ne voulait sortir perdante de leur échange. Oh, elle avait toujours été ainsi, à une différence près qu'auparavant, ce trait de caractère l'horripilait. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il pouvait être… interessant.

Hermione jeta un regard envieux vers ses lèvres et Snape crut littéralement en baver d'envie. Son coeur s'accélérait dangereusement et tout deux remuaient leurs jambes de nervosité et d'attente.

« Tout cela n'était pourtant pas vraiment moi.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ L'expérience, Hermione, rend la chose plus… enivrante encore.

_ Cela m'arrange. Je suis certain que nous nous débrouillerions mieux encore à présent que nous sommes redevenus nous-même. »

Snape manqua d'avaler de travers sa salive et eut une toux nerveuse. Enfin, il se calma sous le regard étrange de Flitwick. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et soudain, Snape se leva en faisant crisser sa chaise sur le parquet du bureau.

« Miss Granger, gronda-t-il faussement en colère.

_ Oui, trembla tout à coup la jeune femme qui eut l'impression de refaire face à son terrible maître des potions.

_ Venez ici immédiatement, vous êtes insupportable ! Vous avez besoin que vos pendules soient remises à l'heure il me semble ! Minerva, permettez. »

La Directrice eut un léger mouvement de la tête, intrigué par l'éclat de colère inopiné de son collègue. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermione. Elle avait l'air terrorisée.

La vieille sorcière soupira, puis retourna à cette répartition des rondes qui n'en finissait plus.

Snape amena son élève au fond du bureau, tout près de la porte d'entrée. Il la dépassait d'une tête, de son air si sombre et menaçant. Il se pencha afin d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille, et, Merlin bénissait son bon sens de s'être placé dos à l'assemblée car elle ferma les paupières d'aise à la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

« Votre petit jeu est sur le point de vous dépasser.

_ Quel petit jeu ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Nous sommes des adultes désormais, Miss Granger, dois-je vous le repréciser ? »

Hermione sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle leva son visage vers celui du maître des potions qui se trouvait si près d'elle. Il gardait toujours cet air imperturbable sur le visage, le même qu'elle avait toujours connu. Et pourtant, elle se sentait déstabilisée par son regard noir comme la nuit. Elle en était même pétrifiée, non plus de peur cette fois.

« Non. Non, vous n'en avez pas besoin, affirma-t-elle. »

La jeune femme déglutit, et Snape effectua un ample mouvement de cape avant de retourner vers sa place, sans un mot de plus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine qu'il ne se passait rien. Et lorsque Hermione se répétait le mot « rien », elle mettait même une certaine amertume à en épeler chaque lettre.

R.I.E.N.

Chaque jour, elle espérait, et chaque jour, elle faisait face au néant. Hormis cet événement isolé dans le bureau de la Directrice, Snape avait agit comme il le faisait d'habitude avec elle. Il restait son maître, et il continuait à agir comme un (impitoyable) professeur, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Alors qu'il était 22h et qu'elle attendait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour sa ronde hebdomadaire, elle se demandait ce qu'elle espérait très exactement de tout cela.

Au final, elle se trouvait stupide, dans le fond. Pourquoi Snape aurait changé ? Severus était lui, mais… Mais les gens changent. Et elle était en train de s'accrocher à une chimère. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été tenté de s'étendre dans l'herbe afin de fumer et d'échapper à ce manque viscéral qui lui tordait les tripes.

Elle n'en fit rien.

Autant affronter la réalité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

La jeune femme sursauta lorsque le maître des potions passa à côté d'elle à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle accéléra alors le pas afin de le suivre, non sans difficulté.

« Je vous attendais, souligna-t-elle. »

Snape ne répondit rien, et Hermione soupira face à son mutisme.

« Nous n'avons jamais fait de rondes ensemble, il me semble, releva l'homme en levant un sourcil.

_ Non, en effet, acquiesça la Gryffondor, un peu essoufflée par le pas pressant de son professeur.

_ Alors vous ne connaissez pas les bons vieux recoins des gros malins qui veulent faire le mur, conclut-il en un claquement de langue.

_ Il est vrai que vous êtes passé expert étant donné que vous avez dû tous les tester. »

Snape grogna, puis s'arrêta net d'un air dramatique.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire mes tours avec vous, je perds toute crédibilité. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, puis de retenir un gloussement en le suivant de nouveau dans sa marche.

« Arrêtez de rire, gronda-t-il. »

Snape eut un mouvement du bras qu'il avorta, et Hermione jura alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le poser sur ses épaules, comme… avant. A la place, il venait de les croiser dans son dos d'un air agacé qui ne la convainquait nullement.

« Bon, soupira-t-elle. Ils sont où, vos délinquants ? »

Snape grimaça en découvrant plusieurs des « cachettes habituelles » des élèves récalcitrants vides.

« Ces idiots en ont trouvé d'autres.

_ Mais bien sûr, le nargua-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

_ Je sais que vous mentez.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, vous faites toujours cet air.

_ Mais quel air ! s'offusqua-t-il, hors de lui en s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un couloir.

_ Votre sourcil là, il tressaute. »

Hermione toucha la cicatrice encore visible qui barrait la moitié du sourcil droit de Snape. Ce dernier gronda à chassant vite sa main de son visage.

« Barrez-vous de là ! La dernière fois que vous m'avez touché cette partie de mon visage, j'ai reçu cette cicatrice ridicule où plus rien ne repousse !

_ Oh ça va, ça vous donne un air rebelle. Votre égo finira par vous jouer de vilains tours, vous savez ? C'est un ami qui m'a dit cela un jour.

_ Ce devait être quelqu'un de profond.

_ Je n'irais pas jusque là, murmura-t-elle. »

Snape lui frappa gentiment le bras.

Suite à leur ronde tout prêt de la tour des Serdaigle, ils parvinrent à en attraper quelque uns en dehors de leur lit. Puis, ce fut de nouveau le calme plat.

« J'ai fais de drôles de rêves cette nuit, lança la Gryffondor avec suspicion.

_ Surement des réminiscences de l'herbe.

_ Quoi?

_ Les effets peuvent refaire surface d'un seul coup car la molécule reste dans votre corps malgré tout. D'ailleurs, figurez-vous que je suis certain de vous battre sur le terrain des cauchemars étranges.

_ Comment cela ?

_ J'ai rêvé il y a quelque jours d'une femme avec des cheveux bleus et habillée tout en jaune. J'étais allongé sur le sol et elle me versait du lait dans la bouche, lâcha-t-il, les yeux ronds en se remémorant ce trip nocturne des plus lunaires.

_ Du lait dans la bouche ? répéta Hermione, hébétée.

_ Avec des Froot Loops, compléta-t-il.** »

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour la Gryffondor qui arbora une mine grave avant d'éclater de rire. Il se répercuta sur les murs entiers des couloirs. Et Snape qui gardait cet air dramatiquement inquiet, s'en était trop pour elle.

Snape faisait mine d'en être irrité, mais il n'en était rien. En réalité, l'entendre rire lui redonnait chaud au coeur.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'ignorer, vraiment. Il s'était senti le devoir de réinstaurer une distance, des règles. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait évité jusqu'à la fin de l'année. En fait… En fait, ça aurait pu ne tenir qu'à lui.

Il aurait très bien pu tout lâcher à la Directrice sur le trucage des répartitions, et tout aurait été arrangé. Mais il n'en avait pas eu la force.

Pourquoi ? Hé bien, il n'en avait aucune idée, et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

« Vous ne m'aidez pas et dire que je vous donne toutes les armes pour anéantir ma réputation.

_ Mais non, Severus. Je garderais tout pour moi, mais… pas gratuitement, lâcha-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

_ Vous êtes foutrement sérieuse ?

_ Mmmh mmmh, acquiesça-t-elle.

_ Quelle vile femme diabolique vous faites.

_ J'ai été à bonne école. »

Il régna un long moment de silence avant que Snape ne daigne reprendre la parole.

« Quel est votre prix ?

_ Je ne vous le dirais pas tout de suite.

_ D'accord, mais vous le ferez ce soir, c'est mon unique condition.

_ Votre unique condition ? Interessant, je peux donc demander ce que je veux.

_ Et, je, souhaita-t-il ajouter.

_ Hop, trop tard vous avez promis !

_ N'importe quoi, grogna-t-il.

_ Ne faites pas celui qui n'est pas un homme de paroles, vous avez dit l'unique condition, alors que ce sera l'unique. »

Oh, il avait envie de l'étriper. Mais d'un autre côté… Oui, c'était devenu si difficile d'arrêter de se chamailler avec elle. C'était même presque devenu un jeu entre eux. Comment faire autrement ?

Ils avaient vécu une double vie en à peine dix jours, il y avait de quoi chambouler n'importe quelle relation. Même s'il savait qu'il n'entretiendrait jamais ce genre de rapport avec n'importe qui, peu en importait le nombre de vies vécues.

Parfois, il avait d'ailleurs de nombreux coups de cafards et… Et il n'osait l'avouer, mais plusieurs choses commençaient à le rendre dingue à commencer par la gestion désastreuse de ses nouvelles « méthodes de lecture » inculqué par cette fichue Miss Je Sais Tout.

Auparavant, l'affaire était « facile », s'il pouvait nommer cela ainsi.

Il avait tenté de se fourrer dans le crâne les règles conventionnelles de lecture et d'écriture à coup de pioche sur la tête. Avec le temps, ça avait fini par rentrer. Et puis, il s'était toujours gardé de s'étaler par écrit.

Mais à présent, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. L'approche qu'avait abordé la jeune femme vis à vis des mots se confondait avec son ancienne façon de lire, de sorte qu'il se trouvait désormais tout bonnement perdu devant une copie.

D'ailleurs, il avait passé vingt minutes (de trop) sur l'une d'entre elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il était l'heure de sa ronde. Durant le reste de celle-ci, Snape jetait de fréquents coup d'oeil à la jeune femme.

Il se sentait au pied du mur. Mais il devait l'admettre… Aujourd'hui, en ce jour maudit, Snape avait besoin d'aide.

Et pas de n'importe laquelle.

Il avait besoin de celle d'Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, Snape soupira, comme soulagé d'un poids.

« Bien. A présent, vous viendrez me voir demain soir, dans mon bureau, conclut le maître des potions en souhaitant se dérober à la jeune femme.

_ Attendez, quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise en lui agrippant le bras. Pourquoi ?

_ Vous m'avez mis des choses dans la tête durant ces dix jours. Des méthodes complètement idiote qui font que je n'arrive plus à corriger mes copies sans y passer de précieuses longues minutes de lecture, gronda-t-il en lui envoyant un regard noir. Vous allez arranger ça.

_ Mais comm… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement. Bien, cet homme ne changerait jamais. Devant son air neutre et impassible, elle grogna.

« Si vous y tenez. »

Snape s'apprêta à se soustraire à leur échange, lorsqu'il sentit son bras se faire de nouveau agripper par sa poigne. Il laissa échapper une longue et bruyante expiration pour lui montrer son exaspération face à son geste.

« Quoi, encore ? Articula-t-il.

_ Mon prix.

_ Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau, n'est ce pas ? »

La Gryffondor fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, et Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Que Diable avait-il fait pour mériter une plaie pareille ?

« Dites toujours. »

Hermione fut surprise elle-même par son propre courage lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant et qu'elle désigna sa bouche de son index en laissa la commissure de ses lèvres se lever pour montrer un rictus à la fois timide et espiègle. Snape leva un sourcil avant de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

Hermione crut comprendre les termes « agaçante » et « complètement sonnée » sortir de sa gorge avant que, à sa plus grande surprise, il ne pose chastement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Son baiser fut bref, furtif, mais si naturel que s'en fut déroutant. Hermione ferma les yeux, juste une seconde avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle avec tout autant d'aisance.

« A demain, 20h. »

* * *

** : Je me suis inspirée du clip de Billie Eilish pour ce passage, parce que ça m'éclatait beaucoup trop


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10.**

Snape n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à tenir en place. Il tournait en rond dans son bureau comme un lion en cage, revenait sur son siège pour s'en relever de nouveau cinq secondes plus tard.

Plus il regardait l'horloge, plus il lui semblait que les aiguilles le narguaient. Qu'est-ce qui allait l'attendre au juste ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas rejouer le rôle du connard habituel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il avait gardé ses réflexes à la…

« Bonsoir. »

Snape se tourna brutalement vers la porte qui venait de s'entrouvrir. Et il aurait pu en parier mille galions qu'il y verrait la touffe de cheveux insupportable de la pire Gryffondor de l'histoire.

Bref.

Bingo, pensa-t-il avec lassitude.

« Bonsoir, marmonna-t-il. »

Hermione ne sut que faire. Elle resta un moment à moitié cachée derrière la porte comme si elle représentait un espèce de bouclier, avant de se décaler, et de pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon.

Elle se retrouva en plein milieu de sa salle de classe et sentit toute cette tension dans l'air. Snape n'était toujours pas parvenu à la regarder en face depuis tout ce temps. Il finit par s'asseoir derrière son bureau et à croiser les mains devant lui d'un air solennel.

« Bon. Défaite moi tout ça, lâcha-t-il avec lassitude en balançant sa main dans le vide.

_ Professeur, je ne peux pas.

_ Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ? Grogna-t-il. »

Hermione soupira. Elle prit une chaise qu'elle traîna jusqu'au pupitre, puis pris place devant le maître des potions, qui eut un mouvement de recul réflexe.

« Severus. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu as ? »

L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Premièrement, elle l'avait appelé Severus. Puis, elle l'avait tutoyé. Mais pire encore, elle avait reprit cette voix, ce ton qui présageait une familiarité avec laquelle il peinait encore à s'accommoder. Mais Merlin, c'était si tentant. Si affriandant, de laisser tomber le masque, de retrouver une complicité avec quelqu'un, de plonger dans des souvenirs d'enfance plaisants, aussi faux puissent-ils être.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point la tentation de retrouver une relation « normale » avec quelqu'un était puissante.

« Professeur ? Demanda Hermione en claquant des doigts devant son regard perdu dans le vide.

_ Quoi ? Emergea-t-il.

_ Est-ce que le mot « dyslexie » vous dit quelque chose ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils tout en penchant la tête. Hermione lui adressa un léger rictus attendri.

« C'est un terme moldu, monsieur. Ce n'est pas une tare, juste une différence de perception qui vous empêche de lire et d'écrire de façon conventionnelle. Comment avez-vous appris à lire la première fois ? »

Il hésita à répondre, juste l'espace d'une seconde. Se dévoiler ainsi, ce n'était pas habituel… Mais il fallait bien résoudre le problème, nom d'un chien ! Il était incapable d'assurer ses fonctions professorales depuis son retour à la vie adulte. Comment allait-il se débrouiller en période d'examen pour faire son job convenablement ?

« Severus, insista Hermione.

_ J'ai appris tous les manuels de cette fichue école par coeur à coup de latte sur la tête, répondit-il sans se laisser démonter tout en haussant les épaules. »

La jeune femme s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, sauf à ça. Elle se pinça les lèvres, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide, traduction de son esprit en pleine ébullition.

« Vous voulez dire, entama-t-elle. Que vous avez juste… appris vos livres par coeur en boucle durant toutes ces années ?

_ Les potions, en majorité, précisa-t-il.

_ Mais comment faites-vous lorsqu'il y a de nouveaux manuels ? Qui plus est, je vous ai déjà vu avec d'autres livres traitant d'autres sujets dans les mains, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

_ J'ai pris l'habitude de comparer avec ce que je maîtrisais déjà.

_ Vous compariez vos nouveaux bouquins avec ceux que vous connaissiez par coeur pour parvenir à les lire ?

_ Long, mais efficace.

_ Wow. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tout en secouant la tête. Elle était abasourdie, par tant d'effort, tant de travail pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais eu la méthode adéquate. Snape s'était débrouillé avec les moyens du bord, et il avait malgré tout réussi. Elle était stupéfaite.

« Je sais, soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. C'est lamentable, grommela-t-il.

_ Non, souffla-t-elle. C'est… prodigieux.

_ Prodigieux ? Répéta le maître des cachots, interpellé.

_ Personne n'a jamais pris le temps de vous montrer une autre méthode. Je ne vous cache pas que cela vous aurait été beaucoup plus bénéfique, mais… Mais vous vous êtes accroché, malgré tout. Vous avez essayé, vous avez trouvé un substitut à votre trouble. Vous avez été jusqu'à apprendre par coeur et en boucle tout ce qui à attrait à votre matière. Je suis très impressionnée. »

Snape se leva, puis lui fit dos en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il paraissait renfrogné sur lui-même.

« Ne faites pas semblant, grogna-t-il.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_ Vous faites mine d'être étonnée par ma méthode de lecture désastreuse et misérable. Vous ? Se tourna-t-il avec un air colérique affiché sur ses traits. La Gryffondor pour qui les livres n'ont aucun mystères, vous qui engloutissez trois gros volumes de l'histoire de Poudlard par jour ? Vous, avec votre plume parfaite. Jamais une seule faute sur vos copies, ni de bavures, pas une seule rature, grimaça-t-il avec amertume. Des devoirs parfaits, une écriture parfaite, un apprentissage parfait, énuméra-t-il. »

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de Snape qui l'ignora royalement, gardant son air acariâtre sur le visage, les poings secrètement serrés par sa cape.

L'avait-il détesté pour ses capacités ? Etait-il possible qu'il l'ait… envié, durant toutes ces années ? Peut-être avait-il eu l'impression qu'elle le narguait, durant ses cours ou même en dehors, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas, bien au contraire. Hermione avait souvent cherché à l'impressionner même.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite, nia-t-elle.

_ Fausse modestie.

_ J'ai des facilités, souleva-t-elle. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis ébahi qu'avec vos difficultés, vous ayez réussi à maîtriser des bases qui auraient pu vous être insurmontables, qui auraient même dû vous dégouter. La plupart des gens auraient abandonné, mais vous vous êtes accroché et vous continuez à lire de nouvelles choses malgré tout. C'est tout à votre honneur. Et puis, vous êtes devenu professeur. L'effort pour vous a du être immense. Déchiffrer les copies, faire cours avec de nouveaux manuels une année sur deux, énonça-t-elle, prenant elle-même conscience de l'ensemble du travail monstre auquel il avait du faire face.

_ Dumbledore m'a embauché pour m'utiliser durant la guerre, Miss Granger. Je n'ai jamais pris ce poste de bon coeur.

_ Ce n'est plus la guerre, et vous êtes encore là, souligna-t-elle.

_ L'habitude, lâcha-t-il en secouant sa main dans les airs. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, puis la relâcha. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir, il lui semblait évident que le maître des potions n'admettrait jamais à quel point il pouvait s'avérer courageux, persévérant et astucieux malgré les apparences.

« Bref, lâcha-t-elle en prenant en main son sac bandoulière. »

La Gryffondor le posa sur le bureau de Snape, puis approcha sa chaise de son siège. Intrigué, Snape l'observa sortir plusieurs cahiers moldus, des livres simples et d'autres, plus longs, sans doute plus complexes.

« Nous ferons le point, voir où ça pèche. Nous allons lire ensemble plusieurs textes. J'ai pris garde à prendre des livres avec de gros caractères et des espaces suffisants entre chaque mot et… Venez-vous asseoir, bon sang ! s'agaça-t-elle. »

Snape grogna dans le vide avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle cacha la rougeur de son visage lorsque sa cuisse frôla la sienne par inadvertance et il n'y prêta pas attention.

« C'est humiliant.

_ Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Bref, et je tiens à ce que nous étudions des livres en dehors des potions ! Vous avez fait le tour de ce sujet je pense. »

Snape soupira de manière dramatique avant de lever son visage vers le plafond. Elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il refuse. Cela s'éloignait énormément de son domaine de compétence, de ce qui lui était le plus familier. L'ancien Severus aurait pu accepter, mais désormais, elle se voyait contrainte de demander à SON professeur de LUI apprendre quelque chose, et non l'inverse.

Enfin, c'était beaucoup. Et sans doute trop.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Marmonna-t-il en gardant la même position. »

* * *

Hermione avait été la première surprise par le déroulé de son cours. Pas un sarcasme, ni une once de sombre colère. Bien sûr, il avait été agacé de montrer ses faiblesses, il avait tenté de les cacher, mais il ne s'était pas avéré aussi infect qu'à l'accoutumé.

En fait… Snape ressemblait davantage à un homme perdu à qui personne n'avait fait de cadeaux. Un individu qui n'avait jamais eu de bonnes bases, mais qui avait eu tout le mérite d'y être arrivé seul, à la seule force de sa volonté.

Elle était véritablement saisi par son ingéniosité.

Au bout de deux heures, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là. Hermione rangeait ses affaires en silence. Une certaine gêne était palpable et la Gryffondor jetait quelques coups d'oeil furtif vers son professeur qui fuyait son regard.

« Quand puis-je revenir ?

_ Quand voulez-vous revenir ? Demanda-t-il après une ou deux secondes de silence.

_ L'agenda de mes soirées est loin d'être rempli.

_ Quand vous le souhaitez dans ce cas, je ne vais jamais bien loin de toute façon. »

Il avait à peine murmuré cette dernière remarque, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sourire.

Hermione mit la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, et se tourna vers Snape qui venait de se lever. Elle du redresser son visage. Il fallait dire qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« Alors je vous reverrais demain, lui lança-t-elle avec sincérité. »

Il avait envie de la remercier, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme devant lui faisait preuve d'une énorme quantité de patience… Pour lui apprendre quelque chose, et pour ne serait-ce que le supporter.

Hermione se mordit la langue. Au fond, Snape était parvenu à l'attendrir, derrière son masque de dureté et de… Oui, de salopard, il fallait le dire.

Sur un coup de tête soudain, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Simplement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était même un baiser des plus innocents. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée qu'elle se détacha de lui avec lenteur.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça… Mais étrangement, elle n'éprouvait aucun regret. Il aurait pu clairement l'envoyer sur les roses, mais il n'en fit rien. En fait, il l'observa avec attention, sans rancune ni mauvaises pensées.

« A demain, lui dit-il, ne semblant aucunement déstabilisé par son geste.

_ 20 heures, compléta-t-elle. »


	11. Chapter 11

_Vous allez avoir droit à un chapitre XXL ce soir ! C'est pour moi, c'est cadeau. Je suis heureuse aussi d'avoir vu que mon Snape dyslexique avait été plutôt bien accueilli. Comme vous le savez, j'aime la prise de risque, et vous proposer des thèmes variés, histoire de ne pas toujours raconter les même choses. Cela m'amuse beaucoup ! Et le Snamione, dans cette fic, a les rôles inversés. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette idée, que je développerais sans doute sous d'autres coutures pour plus tard, dans d'autres fanfics. En tout cas, merci aussi aux reviews anonymes pour lesquelles je ne peux pas toujours répondre puisque je suis passée aux MP. Vous avez toute mon attention et mon amour d'auteur_

* * *

**Chapitre 11.**

Lors de ses cours habituels, Snape gardait la même attitude envers Hermione Granger, à savoir un apprentissage scolaire basique teinté d'une pointe de sarcasme.

Mais lorsque l'horloge sonnait 20 heures et que la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrait de nouveau, elle le saluait d'un bonsoir, et à son départ, souvent… En fait… Toujours, il posait sa bouche sur la sienne.

C'était devenu naturel, une habitude. Parfois, c'était elle, d'autres jours, cela venait de lui. Mais ce baiser gardait toujours ce côté chaste, cet aspect à la fois pur, innocent et platonique. C'était comme si ce geste coulait de source.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Snape commençait à entrevoir le bout du tunnel. Il parvenait à corriger ses copies avec plus de rapidité, et les lettres avaient cessés de se mélanger en un micmac incompréhensible dans sa tête. S'il devait être bien honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'Hermione. Il était certain d'être capable de s'en sortir avec les outils qu'elle avait déjà mis à sa disposition.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter quoi que ce soit.

Snape se trouvait ce soir-là dans la Grande Salle. Il observait la jeune femme au loin, avec ses amis. Elle mangeait et lisait un manuel en fronçant les sourcils. Il connaissait bien cette expression sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Avec une impulsion soudaine, Severus se leva, quittant la conversation passablement en ennuyeuse que Minerva avait fini par tenir seule. Cette dernière sembla d'ailleurs se vexer en le voyant se dérober de la sorte, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

C'était Snape, donc totalement dans la continuité de son personnage.

« Qu'est-ce qui pèche ? Entendit Hermione dans son dos. »

Le maître des cachots venait de baisser sa tête sur la sienne et lorsque la Gryffondor tourna son regard vers la droite, elle fit face à son visage.

« Proche, trop proche, songea-t-elle sans parvenir à bouger. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de lui envoyer un rictus crispé.

« Hé bien, c'est à propos de la préparation de la pommade Gregoire.

_ Je vois, lâcha-t-il. »

A sa surprise, l'homme prit place sur le banc dans l'autre sens et entama une série d'explication avec tout autant de promiscuité. Peu à peu, le monde autour d'eux sembla s'effacer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent comme seuls au monde. Quelques élèves interpellés leur jetait de fréquents coup d'oeil.

Il fallait dire que de toute sa carrière, Snape ne s'était jamais assis à la table d'un élève, aussi Serpentard ou Gryffondor soit-il. D'ailleurs, Harry comme Ron le dévisageait avec suspicion, mais toujours en silence. Hermione appuyait quelques unes des remarques avec un léger sourire, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus méfiants.

« Merci, termina Hermione en fermant son livre.

_ Je vous laisse terminer votre repas, déclara-t-il en se levant.

_ Nous nous reverrons plus tard, acheva-t-elle en un rictus entendu.

_ Bien sûr. »

Alors qu'il était debout, Hermione leva son visage vers lui et, par la force d'un malheureux réflexe… Il vint poser sa main derrière sa nuque avant de lui accorder un simple baiser. La jeune femme ferma les paupières, comme à son habitude et ce n'est que lorsque les lèvres de Snape ne furent plus en contact avec les siennes qu'il se rendit compte de l'ignoble bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

Un silence terrible venait de régner dans la salle. Ron avait fait tombé sa fourchette dans son assiette, Harry avait toujours ce sourcil levé jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et Snape tourna lentement sa tête en voyant les élèves autour d'eux, figés. Tout comme les professeurs d'ailleurs, et McGonagall qui affichait un air de totale incompréhension. Seul Draco contrasta avec la surprise ambiante, ce dernier se contentant de grimacer de dégout. Lui, ainsi que Fred et Georges qui affichaient un sourire d'une niaiserie terrible.

Le professeur de potions ouvrit la bouche, interdit.

« Ce n'est pas… Entama-t-il.

_ Non, en fait, le coupa Hermione.

_ Mais on n'est pas…

_ Non, non, nia la jeune femme.

_ C'est idiot, vous allez rire mais… lâcha le maître des cachots en un rire jaune.

_ Il se passe que…

_ Bon, bref, acheva Snape.

_ Oui, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de,

_ Non, et puis c'était aussi pour voir si vous…

_ Oui, tout à fait ! Rebondit Hermione. »

Fred sourit d'un air espiègle en sirotant son verre, Harry avait à présent les deux sourcils relevés et Ron n'avait toujours pas avalé convenablement sa bouchée de gratin. Minerva se leva d'un coup d'un seul en faisant crisser sa chaise, seul son contrastant avec le silence régnant dans la Grande Salle.

« J'y vais, lâcha vite Snape en se tournant vers la sortie, laissant voltiger sa cape derrière lui.

_ Moi aussi, sortit Hermione, rouge de honte en suivant le même chemin. »

Au loin, tous les virent se percuter, puis s'excuser au moins trois fois sans même oser se regarder pour, à la fin, se séparer en prenant deux chemins différents.

« J'aurais peut-être dû te parler d'un truc, Lâcha Harry à son meilleur ami en sortant de sa léthargie passagère. »

* * *

« Je ne suis pas avec Miss Granger !

_ Mais vous en avez le droit, Severus.

_ Calmez vos ambitions typiquement Gryffondor Minerva !

_ J'en ai parlé avec le portrait d'Albus.

_ Oh Merlin. »

Snape venait de claquer son front contre le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière l'avait bien évidemment convoqué une heure après « l'incident ».

Dépassée, elle s'était contenté de tourner en rond dans son bureau en songeant à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Albus Dumbledore donner son avis sans y être invité.

« Ne mêlez pas encore ce fou à toute cette histoire par pitié, maugréa-t-il, toujours le visage plongé contre le bois de la table, laquelle étouffait sa voix trainante.

_ Au final, il n'y a rien de grave, d'accord ? tenta de relativiser la sorcière.

_ Rien. De. Grave, articula Snape distinctement en redressant la tête. Rien… De… Grave !

_ Plus d'une trentaine d'élèves sont en train d'effectuer leur septième année, c'est très exceptionnel, nous ne sommes vraiment pas à cela près.

_ Mais vous êtes foutrement sérieuse ? Vous êtes devenue folle Minerva ! s'exclama Snape. Albus ! Hurla l'homme en se levant soudain de sa chaise. »

Le vieux sorcier avec sa barbe toujours aussi longue pointa le bout de son nez à travers son tableau.

« On m'a appelé ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix beaucoup trop innocente.

_ Albus ! Même six pieds sous terre, vous parvenez à continuer de me casser les noises !

_ Severus ! Réprimanda Minerva.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez raconté à la Directrice à mon propos et celui de Miss Granger ? Toute cette folie porte votre signature ! s'égosilla-t-il.

_ Oh, l'idée de vous deux ensemble ne me paraît pas être si incongrue, mon garçon. »

L'homme commença à fulminer, tant et si bien que son visage rougit de colère. Il serra très fort ses poings, hors de lui.

« Je ne suis pas votre garçon espèce de vieux sénile ! Mais comment pouvez-vous m'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde avec Miss Granger ? Vous avez tous trouvé ma cachette à herbe, c'est ça ?

_ Pardon ? Percuta McGonagall.

_ Cette situation est beaucoup trop lunaire ! »

Minerva se leva pour faire face à son ancien collègue. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par son excès de colère et croisa les bras. Elle décida de rester calme, histoire de contrecarrer la hargne du sorcier devant elle.

« Severus. Il faut que vous voyiez la situation sous un autre angle. Vous avez vécu une sorte de seconde vie durant ces dix derniers jours avec Miss Granger. Vous avez pu renouer avec votre enfance…

_ C'était une illusion !

_ Oui, et non. Ne voyez-vous pas que tout ce que cela représente ? Vous avez eu l'occasion d'entrevoir une vie normale, une enfance normale et une relation normale avec quelqu'un. Appelez ça le destin, une seconde chance peut-être ? Peu importe ! Ce serait vraiment idiot de cracher là dessus et pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Des principes dépassés ? Un statut qui n'en est plus vraiment un ? Je sens que vous allez me sortir l'argument de l'âge dans peu de temps, histoire d'en rajouter une couche pour vous auto-convaincre que c'est impossible. »

Snape resta un moment coi. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, à la fois choqué et outré.

« Minerva. Pincez-moi s'il vous plait, je veux m'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de cauchemarder ! Vous réalisez que vous essayez de me caser avec la meilleure élève de votre maison au lieu de faire une liste sur les 1001 façons de me tuer sans laisser de traces ?

_ Vous voyez, vous dites déjà qu'elle est la meilleure. Il y a un grand progrès ! s'exclama Minerva d'un air ravi en claquant ses mains entre elles. Faites moi juste plaisir et n'accordez aucun traitement de faveur à Miss Granger. Ainsi, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

_ Je sens que je vais donner ma lettre de démission, souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Mais de quoi veut-tu parler Severus, tu adore être ici, affirma l'ancien Directeur dans son tableau.

_ Je n'en suis plus bien sûr. J'ai sans doute développé un espèce de syndrome de Stockolm. »

Hagard, le maître des potions sortit de la pièce. Il se contenta d'errer dans le château comme un fantôme, ressassant les événements encore et encore. Comment avaient-il pu prendre cette tournure en si peu de temps d'ailleurs ?

Plus le sorcier s'enfonçait dans les méandres du château, plus il y songeait.

Hier encore, Miss Granger était une élève des plus banales. Une jeune femme, douée certes, mais qui avait eu le don de l'agacer au possible. La meilleure amie du maudit survivant, sans aucun doute diplômée avec succès. Et puis, elle était devenue sa grande amie d'enfance en un claquement de doigt.

C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Et cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, sombres et un peu sinistres.

Snape rentra dans sa salle de classe, puis laissa la porte dérobée donnant sur ses appartements ouvertes. Il observa son mobilier. Il avait l'impression que cela ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. En fait, plus il restait dans ces appartements lugubres, moins il se sentait bien.

* * *

Hermione s'était cachée tant bien que mal de tout le monde. Elle avait déserté ses lieux de fréquentations habituels. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de parler de tout ça. Et de faire face à des regards inquisiteurs. Alors, elle était aux aguets et, au moindre doute sur la présence de quelqu'un aux alentours, elle changeait d'endroit, pour mieux réfléchir. Seulement pour une fois, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle avait beau tourner tous ces événements dans tous les sens possibles, elle n'en saisissait toujours pas la cohérence. Comment avait-il été possible que cela prenne cette proportion ? Elle ne savait même pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là tous les deux. L'incident lui avait au moins permis de s'en rendre compte.

Tout de même… Ils s'embrassaient chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient ! Elle donnait des cours au professeur Snape, il lui arrivait même de le tutoyer et de l'appeler par son prénom !

Lorsque 20 heures sonna, elle se trouvait pour une fois près de la Tour d'Astronomie. La culpabilité lui étreignait la gorge lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu à son cours. Elle avait à la fois, envie de le fuir pour toujours, mais était tout autant tentée par l'idée de le rejoindre. Oui, faire comme si de rien n'était, ou alors, aller lui secouer les puces en lui hurlant de fournir une solution à tout ce foutoir. A moins qu'elle ne lui propose de se refaire un joint, histoire d'oublier ?

Beaucoup de possibilités, pour peu de temps. Hermione se leva subitement, puis prit la direction des cachots.

Non, elle devait éclaircir la situation. Elle avait encore une longue année d'étude devant elle, ou plutôt quelques mois. Six, pour être plus exacte, et avec ses ASPICS, elle n'avait guère le temps de se torturer à ce point. Et s'il se décidait à encore fuir le problème, hé bien… Il irait se faire voir !

Un peu énervée, Hermione pressa le pas. Il était 20h38 lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de sa salle de classe. La jeune femme avait toujours été ponctuelle, et elle savait bien que le sorcier, s'il l'avait attendu, avait du vite jeter l'éponge en ne la voyant pas arriver.

Donc, sans réponse de sa part, elle soupira, avant d'entrouvrir la porte avec timidité.

Rien.

Tout était éteint, la salle semblait vide, et Hermione s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle perçut, là, au loin, un mince filet de lumière. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança tout en discrétion.

Derrière les bocaux habituels se trouvait une porte largement ouverte derrière laquelle brillait plusieurs torches. Tordue par la curiosité, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de plonger tête la première dans ce corridor mystérieux. Elle commença à distinguer quelques meubles, et comprit dans l'immédiat où elle se trouvait.

Alors, elle se figea un instant dans ce couloir, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir.

Elle n'avait jamais été dans ses appartements personnels, que ce soit durant leurs « enfance » comme dans un passé plus lointain. Hermione observa alors les lieux avec minutie.

Les murs étaient décorés d'une tapisserie chic aux enjolivures argentées. Elle tomba sur une entrée, habillée d'un sofa en cuir et d'une armoire aux tons sombres et extrêmement bien rangée. Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, l'endroit était aux premiers abords à l'image de son propriétaire : sobre, neutre et un peu froid, voire austère.

Hermione distingua un salon au loin. Elle y passa sa tête, et ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise en voyant ce à quoi elle faisait face.

Alors, elle resta plantée là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se secoua la tête et s'approcha à pas de loup du fond de la pièce.

« Severus ? »

Hermione fit face à un long moment de silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante sur la marche à suivre.

« Partez d'ici. »

Au son de sa voix grave, la jeune femme soupira. Elle finit par s'accroupir devant l'entrée formée par les draps en lévitation qui formait un espèce de tipi géant, duquel s'échappait une douce lumière.

Enfin, elle souleva doucement le pan recouvrant l'ouverture de cette tente de fortune. Elle distingua Snape allongé sur le sol, observant le plafond de toile d'un air pensif.

« Pourquoi vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je vous dis ? »

Cette question n'avait pas été posée avec ce même ton menaçant et dissuasif habituel. Elle avait juste été donné d'un air las et résolu.

Hermione pénétra dans l'habitacle en position accroupie, puis elle prit place en tailleur juste à côté du maître des potions.

Ce dernier se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle, affichant une mine fatiguée.

Un long silence prit place entre eux deux avant qu'Hermione ne soupire.

« Il va vraiment falloir que vous m'appreniez à faire ça, murmura-t-elle. »

Non, ils ne pouvaient plus se dérober de la sorte. Oh, il avait eu envie d'en rire, de la taquiner et de parler d'un tout autre sujet… Mais ce serait comme éviter l'inévitable.

« Il va surtout falloir qu'on arrête d'être en roue libre tous les deux. »

Hermione émit une longue expiration d'agacement. Puis, à la surprise du maître des cachots, elle s'installa à côté de lui, levant son regard vers ce ciel magique créé de toute pièce par son professeur. Il flottait des espèces de flocons qui ne leur retombaient pas sur le visage. C'était reposant.

« Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle sans arrière pensée. »

Snape serra les dents.

« Parce que… La décence voudrait que.

_ Qui décide de ce qui est décent ou pas ici ?

_ Arrêtez avec vos questions à sens unique.

_ C'est pourtant la vérité, murmura-t-elle avec neutralité et détachement. »

Snape sentait quelques mèches des cheveux hirsutes d'Hermione lui chatouiller la joue. Il avait envie de l'éloigner très vite, mais il s'en abstint. Sa chevelure avait sa propre âme et volonté, et s'il tentait de s'extraire de trois de ses mèches, il était certain qu'il se ferait attaqué par plus d'une dizaine d'autres.

« Vous avez peur, souleva-t-elle. »

Le sorcier ne préféra pas répondre. Lorsque Hermione leva de nouveau son visage, elle le vit continuer de fixer le haut de ce tipi enneigé sans une once d'émotion.

« Vous êtes effrayé parce que vous ne savez pas comment agir. »

De nouveau un silence, pesant et lourd. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle se lèverait pour s'en aller avant que le timbre bas de son maître n'extrait cette idée de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, sortit-il en un chuchotement.

_ N'importe qui le serait à votre place… Vous avez pu entrevoir une vie normale, il y a de quoi en être chamboulé.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'avant, mon existence ne l'était pas, souligna-t-il en levant un sourcil circonspect.

_ Vraisemblablement non. »

Snape laissa échapper un faible mouvement des épaules.

« Vous n'aviez pas d'amis.

_ J'avais Lily, répondit-il d'un air lui-même peu convaincu.

_ Vous savez que ça n'aurait pas pu suffire. Et le harcèlement à l'école ? Les violences de votre père ?

_ Pourquoi Diable vous ais-je parlé de ça, grogna-t-il en appuyant ses paumes sur ses yeux.

_ Peut-être parce que ça vous pesait. »

Le sorcier se maudit, lui et son côté trop bavard ! Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir le recul nécessaire durant sa préadolescence pour réaliser que ses confessions auraient pu avoir cet impact plusieurs semaines plus tard.

Parce que oui, il lui avait tout dit.

Son père, ses frappes quotidiennes, sa « dyslexie », Lily, James, ses amis Serpentard. Tout.

Il n'en avait même pas dévoilé tant à Potter lorsqu'il s'était cru mourir à la fin de la guerre !

« Admettons ! Ragea-t-il en rouvrant violemment les yeux, se faisant au passage aveuglé par la lueur s'échappant des quelques lanternes lévitantes autour d'eux dans la tente. Dans tous les cas, c'est du passé.

_ Vous viviez avec ce spectre. Ne niez pas, murmura-t-elle. Votre existence tournait tellement autour de votre souffrance que vous n'avez jamais imaginé la possibilité de vivre dans la normalité. De fonder une relation profonde et sincère avec quelqu'un. Je comprends que ça puisse vous faire peur.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, grogna-t-il.

_ Alors quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'accoudant afin de le surplomber.

_ Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'était ma vie avant. Le noir, complet. J'ai vécu dans l'obscurité et j'ai tâtonné ici et là pour éviter de tomber. C'était très difficile. J'étais sans repère, seul et j'ai du me construire. J'ai fais des erreurs, évidemment. Mes exactions étaient d'une prévisibilité sans faille. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre Miss Granger, mais cette potion m'a effectivement donné une autre vision possible de… moi. Ou du moins, de ma vision du monde. Comme l'effet d'une lueur au milieu d'un océan de ténèbres, ajouta-t-il en un murmure. Et ça, c'est…

_ Brutal ? »

Snape laissa échapper une bruyante expiration qui sortit de ses narines. Il détourna le visage pour retrouver sa précédente position, regard tourné vers le ciel.

« A quoi joue-t-on au juste ?

_ Rien de grave, nia-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? s'agaça-t-il. »

De nouveau, Snape se tourna. Puis, il se redressa, et sans même s'en rendre compte, la fusilla du regard.

« Vous ne savez pas. Je fais… Je suis responsable des choses qui gravitent autour de moi. Comment vous dire, Hermione, soupira l'homme, agacé de sa maladresse. Je suis un aimant à emmerdes. Vous comprenez ? »

Oh Merlin, il se détestait d'afficher autant de vulnérabilité. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait l'impression que son esprit implosait sous la pression, comme un contrecoup de toutes ces années de combat, de retenu, de deuil et de malheur. Comme si ce retour en enfance, et le fait de repasser par toutes ces étapes normales d'une vie avait mit à mal tout ce qu'il s'était construit mentalement pour survivre.

Il n'arrivait tout bonnement plus à faire face désormais. Il voulait vraiment se raccrocher à ce masque de passivité qui avait fini par ne plus jamais le quitter. Oh, il avait tellement souhaité redevenir ce connard habituel qui n'en avait plus rien à foutre de tout ! Il s'était raccroché à cette idée, corps et âme, mais elle… Hermione l'avait retenu. Elle l'en avait empêché. Certes, il n'était pas devenu un enfant de choeur, mais lorsqu'il était en sa présence, c'était comme si sa tête s'accordait enfin du répit. Son masque d'effritait sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en retenir et il sentait tout ce bagage qu'il avait prit l'habitude de transporter s'alléger, un peu.

Snape avait commencé son existence avec un espèce de sac mental posé sur ses épaules. Puis, jour après jour, années après années, les événements, les gens, tous avaient rajouté des pierres dans ce sac au fur et à mesure. Des rochers, de plus en plus lourds. Il avait continué de les porter sans broncher, par routine et parce qu'il s'était acclimaté à ça. Mais sa seconde vie… Sa courte, mais intense seconde vie lui avait permit d'entrevoir la possibilité de lâcher de temps en temps ce sac. Il pouvait souffler avec elle, il pouvait penser à autre chose, il pouvait arrêter de faire semblant.

Car ça, il avait été passé maître dans cet art.

Faire semblant que tout va bien, que l'ensemble du monde n'a aucune importance. Faire semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire, de tout et de tout le monde. Mimer de comprendre, de s'impliquer ou au contraire, de se détacher des évènements.

La vie de Severus n'avait été teinté que d'une chose : se voiler la face à longueur de temps. Malgré tout, il n'y arrivait plus avec Hermione. Il ne pouvait plus, ni mentir, ni fuir. C'était une sensation effrayante. Planante, mais effrayante.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de lutter ?

_ Lutter ?

_ Contre vous même, ajouta-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas un aimant à emmerdes, la preuve. Je suis toujours là, se permit-elle de clarifier d'une voix faible.

_ Cela ne fait que plusieurs semaines. Je vais finir par faire ou dire une connerie, lâcha-t-il en secouant la main dans les airs.

_ Impossible, vous dites déjà des conneries à longueur de journée. »

Hermione retint un ricanement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Snape frapper l'arrière de sa tête.

« Stupide fille, grogna-t-il.

_ Bon. Et pourquoi avez-vous subitement décider de vous réfugier dans une tente magique ?

_ Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver en train de ruminer dans ces appartements froids et morbides.

_ Vous voulez venir chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle sans réaliser à quel point la situation était incongrue.

_ Ne rendons pas les choses plus bizarres qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

_ Ça, personne n'en sera bien au courant vous savez. »

Snape haussa les épaules. Elle avait raison. Comme d'habitude.

Hermione se leva et tendit sa main vers Snape qui l'observa étrangement.

« Bon, vous venez ? »


	12. Chapter 12

_**(J'ai manqué de nommé ce chapitre, "le chapitre du déni". Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi)**_

**Chapitre 12.**

Un instant, Hermione occulta la présence de Snape chez elle. Il était devenu habituel qu'elle sente son parfum chez elle, sa chaleur, qu'elle entende sa voix près d'elle. Et si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, elle l'avait cherché plus d'une fois après leur retour à la réalité.

Alors qu'elle était près de sa commode, en train de ranger quelques affaires, elle alluma son poste de radio qui grésilla et ferma les yeux.

Snape quant à lui, était resté longuement adossé contre le mur de sa chambre. Il s'était contenté de l'observer s'affairer, le regard dans le vide. Il était toujours plongé au fin fond de ses pensées, et elle ne lui en avait même pas tenu rigueur.

Le coin de ses yeux se plissa lorsqu'il la vit balancer nonchalamment sa tête à l'écoute de la musique sortant de son poste. Snape pencha la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle avec douceur.

Elle le sentit arriver, et fit comme si elle n'en savait rien.

Hermione avait eu tout le loisirs de songer à la situation depuis longtemps. Toute conclusion lui étant venu à l'esprit avait été qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se fichait bien de leur évolution, du fait qu'elle le trouvait beau, qu'ils s'entendent à merveilleux et qu'elle le trouve drôle à sa manière. Que son regard ait changé envers son professeur de potions ne l'affectait pas.

Elle estimait qu'elle n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de simagrées. Elle avait trop donné… La vie lui avait appris à quel point sa fin pouvait être proche. Alors, elle s'était promis de chasser les angoisses futiles de son esprit.

Le parfum de Snape parvint jusqu'à ses narines et elle ferma les paupières, envahit par un sentiment de plénitude. Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté, exposant sa nuque tandis que, dans un élan soudain, il approcha ses bras de sa taille et vint la serrer contre lui. Le dos de la jeune femme reposa sur son torse, et elle soupira d'aise en continuant de danser. Snape plongea son visage dans son cou, sentant les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lutter ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se… retenir ? C'était devenu plus fort que lui, que tout.

« Tout à l'heure, Minerva m'a convoqué, lâcha Snape en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Hermione leva un sourcil, puis tourna son visage vers celui de Severus qui monta son regard pour le plonger dans le sien. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Elle m'a sortit un tas d'arguments pour me convaincre que nous devrions nous mettre ensemble.

_ Nous mettre ensemble ? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraiguë. »

Snape hocha gravement la tête. S'en suivit un long silence durant lequel il s'observèrent. Puis, leurs lèvres tremblèrent en même temps avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire.

« C'est ridicule, lâcha Snape en serrant de nouveau la jeune femme.

_ Elle est complètement givrée, continua de pouffer Hermione. Où diable a-t-elle eu cette idée ?

_ Albus.

_ Oh je comprends mieux. »

Snape ricana de nouveau, puis posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de la Gryffondor qui frissonna à ce contact. Elle continuait de sourire d'un air amusé.

« Nous sommes amis, c'est tout, déclara-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre lui.

_ Je crois que ça gonflerait sa fierté, m'voyez ? Moi avec une Gryffondor, cela lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir.

_ Elle pourrait vous narguer durant tout le reste de sa carrière, c'est certain, affirma Hermione. »

Snape garda la même position lorsque la jeune femme se tourna complètement vers lui. Elle passa son bras autour de sa nuque et il n'en pipa mot.

« Alors vous allez arrêter de lutter ? On peut redevenir comme avant ? »

Snape soupira. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis revit le regard larmoyant d'Hermione qui s'évertuait à vouloir le faire craquer.

« Sevus, dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse.

_ Alors ça, c'est déloyal, lâcha-t-il en plissant le regard.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-elle en clignant innocemment des paupières.

_ Serpentard, grommela-t-il. »

Hermione continua son regard de chien battu, les pupilles rondes d'imploration. Snape grogna de nouveau.

« Bon, d'accord ! s'agaça-t-il en secouant ses mains dans le vide. Mais vous utilisez des stratagèmes perfides avec moi !

_ N'importe quoi. »

Hermione monta sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser furtif sur le nez du maître des potions.

« Vous restez ici ce soir ?

_ Oh, les gens pourraient se poser des questions, lâcha-t-il en pouffant.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Rentrez dans vos appartements, c'est mal de voir la mariée avant le jour de la cérémonie, ricana Hermione en se détachant du sorcier. »

Snape sourit d'un air amusé avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie, attendu par Hermione. Celle-ci lui épousseta un peu sa redingote qui comportait deux ou trois cheveux châtains qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur propriétaire.

« Alors vous reviendrez demain, on fera une cabane et on réécrira les livres de potions en mangeant des chocogrenouilles, décida-t-elle tandis qu'il sortit dans le couloir attenant à sa chambre.

_ Tant que je ne tombe pas sur le portrait d'Albus pour la 1000éme fois, tout ira bien.

_ Bien, et ne vous cassez pas la figure dans les escaliers sur le chemin du retour surtout. »

Severus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh Merlin vous allez me rabâcher cette histoire encore longtemps ?

_ Ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez dévaler les escaliers en vous asseyant sur la rampe comme je vous avais dit de le faire !

_ C'est très dangereux !

_ Quel rabat-joie ! Vous alliez à des réunions de mangemorts tous les soirs et vous avez peur d'une glissade de rien du tout.

_ 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré, alors qu'elle faisait face au visage rempli de fierté du maître des cachots.

« C'est déloyal, déclara-t-elle en serrant les dents. Vous profitez de votre nouveau statut de professeur.

_ J'ai toujours été professeur.

_ Vraiment Serpentard. »

Snape sourit d'un air malin. Puis, il entoura son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui continuait de garder cet air boudeur sur le visage. Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle détourna le visage.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse.

_ Très sérieuse.

_ Je ne peux pas rajouter de points à Gryffondor, surtout après en avoir enlever. C'est dans ma nature profonde. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est pulsionnel.

_ Ce sera pulsionnel de fermer ma porte à clefs désormais. Qu'est-ce que j'y pourrais ?

_ Et c'est moi le rabat-joie ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Snape soupira d'un air dramatique avant de serrer les dents.

« Bien. 10 points pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione continua de garder sa tête tourné sur le côté sans bouger.

« et 5 points de plus pour Gryffondor. »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas plus.

« Hors de question d'en donner davantage, c'est déjà trop pour mon coeur. Si je donne un point de plus, je fais une crise cardiaque. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle finit par enfin redresser son visage vers le sien, et Snape se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses baisers furtifs étaient toujours doux, et simple. C'était si agréable. De toute façon, elle le savait : elle n'aurait jamais pu fermer la porte.

« A demain, lui glissa-t-il en se dérobant à elle. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Snape était en train de sourire comme un idiot tout en se servant des toasts.

« Alors, vous avez conclu ? Demanda subitement McGonagall. »

Le sorcier fit tomber le plat sur la table en un fracas indescriptible et, en tentant de rattraper les dégâts, l'homme venait de tâcher ses manches de, sans doute, plusieurs litres de sirop d'érable.

« Mais ça va pas ! Aboya-t-il en essayant de trouver sa baguette sans en mettre partout. »

La directrice resta imperturbable, plissant le regard à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la réponse à sa question.

« Arrêtez vos délires et prenez un calmant, se défendit le professeur de potions. »

Hermione quant à elle se faisait étrangement observer par ses deux meilleurs amis depuis la veille. Depuis… L'incident. Ils ne cessaient de la dévisager en silence, et, alors qu'elle avait encore la bouche pleine de pancakes, elle finit par imploser.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? Je commence à en avoir marre à la fin !

_ Hermione, tenta d'apaiser le survivant.

_ Non, s'agaça-t-elle.

_ Mais…

_ Ça suffit ! »

Les deux garçons se mordirent la lèvre, puis gardèrent le silence plusieurs minutes. Hermione crut en avoir finit lorsque la voix de Ron la sortit de son soulagement passager.

« Mais tout de même, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? »

Hermione sortit l'air bruyamment de ses narines, signe de sa colère grandissante.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'une femme est ami avec un homme, tout le monde se sent obligé de les caser ensemble ?

_ Mais nous sommes amis et on ne s'est jamais embrassé, lâcha Harry. »

Hermione lança un regard entendu vers Ron et les deux garçons roulèrent des yeux.

« Ça ne compte pas, protesta le rouquin.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ C'était une fois. Vous, ça a l'air habituel.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Se braqua Hermione, effrayée que Ron tape dans le mille.

_ C'était un peu trop naturel pour ne pas l'être.

_ Tu affabule. »

De nouveau, un long moment de vide s'installa entre les compères avant qu'Harry n'ose reprendre la parole.

« Pourtant, vous devriez. »

Hermione se tourna très lentement vers le survivant, affichant une expression de choc sévère.

« Je te demande pardon ?

_ Quoi ? Vous êtes presque ami d'enfance désormais, non ?

_ Mais ça va pas ! On a grandit durant dix jours. Dix multiplié par 24h, ça donne 240 heures et non plusieurs années. Alors de là à lui donner l'appellation d'ami d'enfance.

_ Ceci dit, ce n'est pas plus mal, lâcha Ron. C'est dur de sortir avec un ami d'enfance qu'on pourrait presque considérer comme son frère alors qu'un simple ami, récent qui plus est…

_ Je. Ne. Sors. Pas. Avec. Snape. Articula Hermione.

_ On ne dit pas que tu sors avec lui, mais tu pourrais, suggéra Ron.

_ Vous êtes barj ou quoi ? Nous nous entendons très bien ainsi.

_ Vous vous entendez bien, glissa Fred d'un air malin en s'immisçant dans leur conversation.

_ Severus est un très bon ami.

_ Severus mmmh ? Rajouta Georges avec encore plus d'espièglerie en s'asseyant à côté de son frère jumeau.

_ Oui, Severus, appuya Hermione en les fusillant du regard. Vous voulez que je l'appelle comment ?

_ Mon amour, répondit Fred.

_ Mon trésor, dit Georges.

_ Adorée petit bâtard, continua Fred.

_ Snapinet, renchérit Georges alors que Ron pouffait.

_ Doux salopard de mon coeur.

_ Chaton, ajouta Ron.

_ Mon loup à poil gras.

_ Pomme d'amour.

_ Ma chouquette.

_ Petit sucre.

_ Poussin. »

Harry retint de pouffer en imaginant qui que ce soit appeler Snape « poussin ». Les trois Weasley continuaient de remplir leur répertoire de surnoms, tous aussi ridicules que rabaissants. Ron ne parvenait à se retenir de rire, tandis qu'Hermione serrait les poings, envahit par de violentes pulsions meurtrières.

« Taisez-vous !

_ Mio Caro, lâcha Ron sur un grossier accent italien.

_ Ma pourriture.

_ Vuvus.

_ Ça ressemble à virus, souligna Georges.

_ Ou prépuce, compléta Fred sous l'éclat de rire de ses deux frangins.

_ Oh, mais fermez là ! s'exclama la jeune femme, excédée.

_ Sérieusement Hermione. Tu devrais y songer. Vous êtes tous les deux intelligents, suggéra Harry avec un ton plus sérieux.

_ Ingénieux, rajouta Ron.

_ Et très passionné par ce que vous faites.

_ Il n'y a rien à songer, par Merlin ! »

Hermione se leva, hors d'elle et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Harry tout comme le reste de l'attablée l'observa sortir jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent leur champ de vision.

Puis, le survivant se tourna vers les Weasley avec tout autant de rapidité.

« Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose.

_ T'as une idée ?

_ En fait, plusieurs... »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13.**

« J'en ai assez ! »

Snape venait de sursauter face à l'arrivée fracassante d'Hermione dans son bureau, alors qu'il était en train de corriger plusieurs copies. Son mouvement avait à moitié renversé son encrier et avait laissé une énorme tache noire sur le parchemin devant lui. Alors, il grogna un instant devant la Gryffondor qui s'effondra sur la chaise devant sa paillasse comme si elle se trouvait en terrain conquis.

« Mais je vous en pris, gronda-t-il en serrant les dents.

_ Harry et Ron, je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent !

_ Je vous rassure : moi non plus je n'en sais rien, même 7 ans plus tard.

_ Soyez sérieux deux minutes, s'agaça Hermione en claquant ses mains sur le bureau de Snape. Ils me font des réflexions bizarres.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils. »

Hermione soupira de lassitude.

* * *

_« Mais Hermione, on ne dit pas que Snape n'est plus un « bâtard »._

__ On dit juste qu'il a l'air moins… chiant. »_

Snape plissa les yeux devant ce que lui racontait la Gryffondor, laquelle lui fit un regard entendu.

_« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?_

__ Et il me semble qu'il a fait un effort sur ses cheveux, non ? Souleva Harry d'un ton hyper aiguë. _

__ Il t'observe souvent Hermione, tu as remarqué ? »_

_La concernée avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais le survivant l'avait coupé sans attendre un mot de plus._

_« Oh oui, Snape est vraiment gentil avec toi. _

__ Gentil ? Répéta la jeune femme, peu convaincue et sur le point de se pincer afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas._

__ Ouais ! _

* * *

« Ils ont trouvé ma cachette à herbe, lâcha Snape d'un air grave.

_ Oh, j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, croyez-moi.

_ Parce qu'il y a pire ?

_ Pire que de faire un beer pong dans la tour des Gryffondor, perdre et se prendre comme gage de vous embrasser ?

_ Un beer pong ? s'écria le maître des potions d'une voix si stridente qu'elle raisonna partout dans les cachots. »

Hermione soupira de lassitude.

« C'est tout ce que vous retenez de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

_ L'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, grogna-t-il. Minerva va entendre parler de ça, marmonna Snape d'un air menaçant.

_ De la façon dont Harry et Ron cherchent à nous caser ? Essayez donc.

_ Mais… »

Snape ouvrit la bouche, puis émit une faible rire jaune et rauque.

« Cette potion m'a atteint, je suis certain d'être dans un espèce de monde parallèle. Tout y est exactement pareil, comme c'est étrange.

_ Monsieur, s'agaça Hermione, impatiente.

_ Oui, c'est vraiment troublant. Potter a toujours ses lunettes, Weasley cet air de gros beta, vous êtes aussi encore une Miss Je Sais Tout, mais c'est comme si je me retrouvais dans une vie où, au lieu de mourir durant la guerre, je me retrouve ici, à débattre sur pourquoi Monsieur Potter et son fichu ami essaient de nous mettre ensemble.

_ Mais…

_ Non, laissez, j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il. Je suis dans une histoire parallèle écrite par une sombre folle qui fantasme en secret sur ma personne.

_ Severus ! s'écria Hermione en se levant subitement de sa chaise, agacée. Arrêtez de dire des idioties et revenons en au présent, à la vie réelle, insista-t-elle. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, ici et maintenant, mes meilleurs amis ont complètement pété un plomb.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, grimaça Snape en levant son visage afin de suivre son mouvement. Je vous avais dis qu'il fallait bruler toute cette herbe.

_ Une solution ! Exigea la jeune femme, plus enragée encore.

_ Mettez-vous avec quelqu'un. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, pantoise même.

« Trouvez-vous un idiot, Gryffondor de préférence, qui voudra bien remplir le job et me faire oublier dans l'esprit de vos amis.

_ Pourquoi Gryffondor ?

_ Pour qu'il y ait plus de chances qu'ils y croient.

_ Oh. »

La jeune femme se rassise sur sa chaise avec lenteur. Elle laissa son regard errer dans le vide.

Faire croire à une relation avec un autre élève ? Cela pouvait marcher, oui…

Mais…

Mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. En fait… Elle aurait aimé quelque chose. Autre chose, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Hermione ne cessait de se voiler la face.

Snape était un ami pour elle, c'est ce qu'elle s'évertuait à se répéter chaque jour. Un intelligent, charmant, drôle, sarcastique, sombre, mystérieux et séduisant ami. Rien de plus. Et d'ailleurs, elle devait sans doute l'être pour lui, étant donné qu'il lui avait proposé cette solution de rechange.

Il n'avait même pas soumis l'idée que cette relation soit fausse. Même s'il avait usé du terme « y croire ». Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, puis répondit un simple « d'accord » avant de partir.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était le regard de Snape qui l'avait suivi et qui transpirait d'un mélange d'émotions bien étrange, entre effarement et regret.

Mais pourquoi des regrets ? C'était la question qu'il s'était posé en boucle durant plusieurs minutes, avant de vite l'éclipser de son esprit. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, pour des raisons obscures qu'il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer lui-même.

Dans tous les cas, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard désolé que lui lançait Minerva et Filius lorsque, le lendemain, Hermione déjeunait en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan, un rictus bien étrange plaqué aux lèvres. Snape eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement quand Hermione avait posé négligemment sa main sur le bras du garçon.

« Severus, j'espère que tout va bien.

_ Bien entendu, je me porte à merveille, déclara-t-il d'un air ravi.

_ Cela ne sert à rien de mimer quoique ce soit, chuchota Filius sous le regard soudain noir de Snape.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce revirement de situation. Severus, as-tu encore dit ou fait quelque chose ?

_ Pourquoi « encore », demanda le maître des cachots avec suspicion en mâchouillant une bouchée de pain.

_ Oh, ne joue pas à l'innocent, lança Minerva, agacée. Tu as forcément dit quelque chose de contrariant !

_ Miss Granger n'a jamais été intéressé par Monsieur Finnigan, ce revirement est trop surprenant.

_ Pas du tout, articula-t-il, sur la défensive. Mais quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que tout cela se passe dans votre tête, bande de… drogués !

_ En parlant de ça, souleva McGonagall. Peut-tu me reparler de cette histoire d'herbe, mmmh ?

_ Une histoire d'herbe ? Demanda Snape d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

_ Oui, lorsque tu t'es rendu à ma convocation et que…

_ Oh c'est terrible, je suis en retard. »

Snape but son café en deux temps, trois mouvements, vidant cul sec et avec difficultés le liquide brulant qui lui explosa les papilles gustatives.

« Severus ! Réprimanda la Directrice.

_ Pas de problème Minerva, je dirais à Hagrid de tondre la pelouse. »

La vieille sorcière fusilla son collègue du regard qui décida de se soustraire à cette conversation lunaire au plus vite. Lorsqu'il passa devant la table des Gryffondor cependant, il se figea durant une seconde en voyant, du coin des yeux, Hermione adresser une bise sur la joue de Seamus.

Son teint s'était un peu plus pali avant qu'il ne sorte plus rapidement encore de la Grande Salle.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Cela fait deux fois qu'on me pose la question aujourd'hui, et croyez en mon expérience quand je vous dis que c'est beaucoup trop. »

Hermione eut envie de s'enterrer vu le ton acerbe et directif que Snape avait employé. Elle n'osa qu'à peine dire un mot de plus. C'était comme si… elle faisait de nouveau face à son ancien professeur, celui d'avant la potion.

Celui qui la détestait.

Cette pensée lui mit un nœud à l'estomac. Elle déglutit avant de décider de reprendre la parole.

« Vous voulez peut-être que nous écourtions cette leçon…

_ Merci de cette sollicitude typiquement Gryffondor. »

Hermione observa Snape fermer son manuel en un claquement sonore.

« D'ailleurs, je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter là. Vous m'avez donné des bases plus solides désormais, je ne vois pas l'interêt de continuer.

_ Très bien... »

Son regard était teintée de tristesse, mais résolue, elle se leva et rangea son matériel dans sa besace. Au final, elle se planta devant lui, puis attendu…

Rien.

L'homme se leva, prit sa plume sans même la regarder et se déroba à leur échange.

« A demain pour votre cours habituel. »

Hermione arrondit le regard en le voyant la contourner pour sortir de la pièce. Alors, elle se précipita au dehors et le rattrapa très vite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras au beau milieu d'un couloir vide des cachots.

_ Je rentre chez moi, Miss Granger.

_ Vous rentrez chez vous ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

_ Oui. Vous savez. Retrouver ses appartements après une journée de travail, ça vous parle ? Lui répondit-il d'un ton cynique.

_ Oh ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, je vous en prie, s'agaça-t-elle.

_ Mais quel ton, Miss Granger ?

_ Vous m'appelez Miss Granger, vous recommencez à vous adresser à moi en crachant chacun de vos mots, et et et, bégaya-t-elle, hors d'elle et les mains tremblantes.

_ Et ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_ Et vous ne m'avez pas embrassé pour me dire au revoir, comme vous le faites à chaque fois ! »

Un long silence suivit l'exclamation, criée sans doute un peu trop fort par la Gryffondor. Snape resta imperturbable, stoïque même et Hermione, furibonde, sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux tant la colère s'était emparée d'elle.

« J'ignorais tenir des obligations envers vous, lui dit-il avec détachement.

_ Mais… Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas juste… arrêter de la sorte, sortit-elle.

_ Bien sûr que je le peux. Je ne vous dois rien. »

Hermione ferma les paupières, afin de se contenir d'exploser. Elle resta silencieuse, mais lorsqu'elle rencontra de nouveau le regard froid de Snape, elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer un visage d'une tristesse et d'une rage indescriptibles.

« Bien, cracha-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. »

Hermione engagea une marche rapide. Comment… Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Et quel mouche l'avait piqué ?

Il n'avait pas le droit… Et pourtant, si. Si, il en avait parfaitement le droit.

Les mains de la jeune femme continuaient de trembler, et elle les passa nerveusement sur son visage en s'arrêtant subitement… Jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne lui agrippe l'avant bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle sentit les mains grandes et puissantes du maître des potions se presser autour de son visage, une seconde avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement, de surprise d'abord, puis de délice. Oh, ce baiser là n'avait vraiment rien… Rien à voir avec ceux échangés chaque jours, ni même durant leurs « adolescence ».

Snape grogna dans sa gorge avant de tant serrer la jeune femme contre lui qu'il la soulevait de terre de quelques centimètres.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait eu l'air si… furieuse qu'il ne l'embrasse pas. Ça n'avait pas été que de la fierté, il le savait. Et il refusait de songer aux raisons pour lesquelles il avait agit de la sorte. Il s'était tout simplement trouvé idiot quelques secondes après son départ.

A présent, il savourait cet échange comme s'il était le premier. Sentir le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, les effluves de son parfum… Ce baiser là, était loin d'être le plus incroyable de son existence. Mais il transpirait de quelque chose… d'inhabituel. Oui, c'était bel et bien l'unique fois que le maître des cachots se sentait si bousculé par tant d'émotions.

Il entrouvrit la bouche à la quête d'un approfondissement qu'elle lui offrit sans attendre. Hermione renforça la pression de ses bras qui s'étaient lovés contre la nuque du sorcier, et leurs nez se percutèrent, presque avec douleur face à leur soif l'un de l'autre.

Peu à peu, leur baiser devint un peu moins passionnel. Plus lent, intime même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le rompe en une dernière caresse.

Hermione déglutit, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son assaillant. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait ce soir, et elle était peu certaine de vouloir comprendre.

« N'embrassez jamais personne d'autre que moi, est-ce clair ? Raisonna la voix grave et claire de Snape. »

Le professeur venait de prendre le menton de la sorcière entre ses doigts afin de lui redresser le visage et que son regard rencontre le sien. Il haussa un sourcil défiant, et, Oh Merlin, pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ?

« D'accord, répondit Hermione, déstabilisée et la gorge sèche. »

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, et la jeune femme invoqua toutes les divinités pour qu'il lui cède de nouveau. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'un regard, plus vraiment froid, mais encore un peu hautain vers elle.

« Alors à demain. »

Sur ces paroles, l'homme se retourna, faisant claquer sa cape d'un mouvement gracile et d'une démarche rapide. Hermione resta un long moment seule, pantoise au beau milieu de ce couloir vide.

« A demain, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, complètement abasourdie. »

C'est alors avec une démarche hésitante et nébuleuse qu'elle rejoignit la tour des rouges et or, plus déboussolée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'alors.


	14. Chapter 14

Question : y a-t-il ici du monde sur WattPad ? J'ai envie de m'y mettre, et je viens de mettre Upside Down en entier sur le site alors, j'aimerai savoir si vous lisez des fics là dessus et si ça vous interesse que je publie là bas aussi, voire que je délaisse ff pour cette plateforme ? J'attend vos avis. Mon pseudo dessus est NikkiQuasevi je vous invite tout de même à me suivre, peut-être que j'écrirais des histoires là dessus un de ces quatre (oui je suis motivée mdr)

* * *

**Chapitre 14.**

Le déroulé du cours du lendemain était bien étrange. Hermione ne cessait d'éviter Snape du regard, tout comme il prenait soin de contourner son bureau et de s'abstenir de l'interroger sur quoique ce soit. Aucune remarque, aucun mot l'un pour l'autre et même lorsqu'à la fin de la classe, elle avait jusqu'alors prit l'habitude de s'attarder et de discuter, elle s'était ce jour-là contenté de s'enfuir rapidement.

Que faire ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans leurs deux têtes. Hermione mourrait d'envie de parler de ce dilemme à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Elle avait pensé à Ginny, puis s'était rétracté. Oh, elle avait fait un sacré tour de ses amis : Luna, Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Hagrid même ! Mais personne ne lui venait en tête. Enfin… Si… Mais c'était une folie pure.

Hermione réfléchit un temps avant de se secouer la tête. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution, elle avait besoin de cet avis extérieur.

Déterminée et néanmoins apeurée, la jeune femme s'en alla vers le dortoir des filles et toqua avec timidité à la porte. Lorsque Parvati lui ouvrit, Hermione pencha la tête afin de distinguer l'intérieur des lieux.

« Lavande n'est pas là ?

_ Lavande ? Répéta Parvati avec sidération, connaissant les différends entre les deux jeunes femmes.

_ Oui. »

La Gryffondor resta un moment hagarde, se demandant bien pour quelle foutue raison son amie se faisait appeler par sans doute, la fille qui la haïssait le plus au monde.

Lavande avait changé depuis la guerre. Elle avait murit, évidemment et donc cessé ses crises de jalousie déraisonné envers la meilleure amie de Ron. Cela ne leur avait pas non plus permis de nouer une franche amitié, mais disons qu'elle se tolérait dans le meilleur des cas, et s'ignorait la plupart du temps. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

C'est alors avec grande interrogation que la petite blonde montra son visage, laissant Parvati en retrait derrière elle.

« Puis-je te parler ? En… privé. »

Lavande leva haut ses sourcils avant de hocher la tête, laissant ses amies derrière elle. Hermione guida la jeune femme vers les fameuses toilettes des filles abandonnées, seule refuge un tant soit peu tranquille au sein de Poudlard en dehors de ses appartements et de la Salle sur Demande.

« C'est grave ?

_ Non… Enfin…

_ Si c'est à propos de Ron, intervint Lavande.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron, la coupa Hermione. »

Cette dernière soupira, puis se dirigea vers un toilette ouvert où elle s'assise sur le couvercle, l'air boudeur.

« Je sais que c'est complètement insensé de me tourner vers toi, mais… Mais il me fallait l'avis de quelqu'un. Et je ne peux m'adresser à personne de proche. »

Lavande l'observa avec distance, à la fois abasourdie et dans la réserve.

« En quoi mon avis peut-il importer à tes yeux ?

_ C'est à propos d'un ami. Un ami proche.

_ Tu me demande des conseils… sentimentaux ? »

Lavande cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tant il lui tombait des nues. Hermione Granger, une sorcière qui la haïssait et qui était à la fois, douée en des tas de domaines venait lui demander conseil à elle. La première tentation de Lavande fut de la rejeter, et de la laisser s'enliser dans son problème. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune obligation envers cette fille qui avait été si désagréable et injuste envers elle par le passé… Mais en la voyant ainsi, éplorée et si perdue comme une âme en peine, elle n'eut pas le courage d'adopter son habituelle attitude je-m'en-foutiste.

« C'est compliqué, murmura Hermione, à bout en prenant son visage entre les mains. »

Lavande grimaça avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur le sol, non loin d'elle.

« Rien ne peut être compliqué pour toi, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Que veut-tu dire ?

_ Allons, ricana Lavande. Tu as des Optimal partout, tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends, tu es une fille populaire, aimée et vraiment à l'aise en société.

_ C'est ce que tu t'imagine de moi ? Demanda la jeune femme, incrédule.

_ Bien sûr que oui. Tu ne pourrais pas être capable de faire quelque chose de si répréhensible, Miss-Parfaite, grogna la blonde.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureuse du professeur Snape ! »

Sa phrase venait d'être balancé comme une véritable bombe. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cet aveu, à elle-même comme à quelqu'un d'autre, et à voix haute qui plus est. Cela rendait la chose encore plus réelle.

Lavande resta un long, très long moment stoïque.

Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Oh je t'en supplie. Ne dit rien à personne. »

Lavande déglutit, encore sous le choc.

« Non, enfin… Oui. Murmura-t-elle. Je ne dirais rien, je le jure. »

Hermione expira avec profondeur, n'osant sortir un mot de plus. Le silence régna entre les deux jeunes femmes un petit moment, le temps de digérer l'information.

« Tu as parlé d'un ami… proche, rebondit Lavande, encore intimidée par cette situation.

_ Depuis la potion.

_ La potion de rajeunissement ratée ?

_ Oui, confirma Hermione, ne relevant même pas le fait que la jeune fille l'ait coupé. Cela fait des semaines que nous entretenons cette chose bizarre.

_ Quelle chose ? Demanda Lavande avec interêt, se penchant pour appuyer son questionnement.

_ Nous discutons comme si nous étions proches. Nous l'avons été bien évidemment, contre notre propre volonté, mais nous le sommes restés. Et nous avons pris des habitudes… singulières.

_ Comme s'embrasser ? »

Hermione arrondit le regard vers la jeune femme avant de le baisser, le rouge aux joues.

« Comment…

_ Tout le monde vous a vu je te le rappelle. C'est comme lorsque Snape dit quelque chose de tout à fait inapproprié et que tu lui jète ce sourire qui montre que ça n'amuse que toi.

_ Mais enfin je ne fais pas ça ! Et pour le reste, ce n'était pas… Enfin, c'était… Banal, bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Je ne pense pas que le terme « banal » soit si adaptée. Mais je suis certaine qu'il y a autre chose, je me trompe ? Demanda Lavande en levant un sourcil. Après tout, vous avez l'air de faire ça depuis longtemps et pourtant, tu n'as l'air déstabilisé que depuis peu.

_ Mais ça ne fait pas… s'exaspéra Hermione avant de se ternir l'arête du nez.

_ Oh Hermione, tu ne m'as pas fait appelé pour rien, j'en suis certaine. »

La concernée soupira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

« Je me sens exaspérée par l'attitude des autres. Ils ne font que nous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que nous sommes amis.

_ Et ?

_ Et je ne veux pas que quiconque me commande ce que je dois faire ! Alors, Snape m'a dit de me trouver un débile qui ferait office de petit-ami imaginaire. J'ai choisi Seamus, je lui ai fait du charme, il est vrai et peut-être une bise tout à fait innocente avant-hier. Et le lendemain, Snape m'a ignoré, et… bégaya la jeune femme, encore en proie à sa colère. Et il m'a rejeté, il a mit court à tout ce que nous faisions, ça m'a mise dans une rage folle !

_ Ce que vous faisiez ?

_ Il a refusé de m'embrasser, est reparti chez lui comme si de rien n'était ! Alors oui, je lui ai dis ma façon de penser, je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir de la sorte, de tout stopper ! Alors que… Si, si il en a le droit, je le sais, mais… Bref, je suis partie, et il m'a rattrapé pour m'embrasser avec cette espèce d'appétence, avec toute cette passion dans les veines. Il m'a ensuite défendu d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui, j'ai accepté et et… Merlin, je n'y comprends plus rien, sanglota la jeune femme.

_ Hermione, calme-toi, lâcha Lavande, tentant de ralentir la cadence effrénée des paroles de la jeune femme. Commençons par le début. Tu t'es senti en colère face à l'attitude des autres qui cherchaient à vous mettre ensemble, c'est cela ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que nous ne sommes qu'amis, s'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Si vous n'êtes qu'amis, pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait t'exaspérer ?

_ Mais parce qu'ils ne se mêlent pas de ce qui les regarde !

_ Hermione, arrête de les juger et pose toi une seule seconde à leur place. N'as-tu pas imaginé qu'ils puissent tout simplement vouloir te venir en aide ? »

La Gryffondor resta coite un instant, assez déstabilisée.

« Ce n'est pas les autres le problème. Si tu es en colère vis à vis de cette situation, tu dois te poser les bonnes questions. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti lorsque Snape t'a suggérer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Hermione plissa les lèvres, réfléchissant un long moment et parvenant à omettre complètement qu'elle discutait avec Lavande Brown.

« Contrariée. Et vexée.

_ S'il n'était qu'un ami, ces émotions ne devraient pas être présentes, je me trompe ?

_ Non… Oh… Merlin, souffla Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_ Je te rassure, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à être perdue de la sorte.

_ Merlin, mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'exclama la jeune femme. On ne peut pas faire ça, je ne peux pas ressentir ça ! »

Soudain, Hermione se leva, avec une rapidité telle qu'elle manqua de trébucher. Lavande arrondit le regard en évitant de la percuter de peu.

« Il me faut une potion.

_ Non, Hermione ! s'exclama Lavande en se levant à son tour afin de lui saisir l'avant bras. Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'exprimer tes sentiments !

_ Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse une chose pareille, s'exclama la Gryffondor en s'ôtant vivement de la poigne de la blonde. Et de toute façon, c'est impossible.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il est mon professeur, et… Et que nous avons été ami, et si proches ! Prendre le risque de perdre cet équilibre, c'est…

_ C'est prendre le risque de vivre avec des regrets pour le reste de ta vie. A toi de choisir, Hermione, s'exaspéra Lavande. Ta fierté, ou la fin de tes soucis. »

Plus exaspérée encore, Lavande partit des toilettes des filles d'un pas vif. Hermione quant à elle en sortit, l'air plus hagard encore.

Impossible, ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

Elle ne pouvait pas… imaginer être avec Snape. Allons bon, ils avaient fait des concours de cache-cache dans tous le château, ils s'étaient amusé à rendre Miss Teigne complètement folle, et ce sans parler de McGonagall, Harry et bien d'autres encore. Ils s'étaient appris mutuellement des tas de choses, et…

Oh, merde. Elle était clairement amoureuse de Snape.

C'est avec une expression de choc qu'elle atterrit devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Elle ouvrit la porte, d'un air un peu plus déterminé. L'objet de ses tourments était justement debout face à sa paillasse, rangeant plusieurs parchemins et semblant sur le point de partir. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il releva la tête, intriguée.

« Je ne vais pas m'attarder. C'était juste pour vous dire que vous me manquiez beaucoup et que moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que vous embrassiez quelqu'un d'autre, et aussi que je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour vous. Bref, à demain. »

Snape resta un moment la bouche entrouverte, comme figé sur place. Hermione lui accorda un hochement de tête et reparti comme elle était venu. Le sorcier haussa un sourcil, puis posa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de se hâter vers l'extérieur.

Il parvint à la rattraper alors qu'elle tenait une cadence de marche rapide. Se sachant entouré d'étudiants en effervescence, il lui agrippa l'avant bras et la poussa dans la première salle de classe qui était à leur proximité. Sans attention, il la bloqua contre un des murs, puis s'approcha d'elle. Il était si près, tel un prédateur s'apprêtant à plonger sur sa proie. Son regard était incandescent, et Hermione déglutit. Soudain, le sorcier attrapa ses joues entre ses doigts, et Hermione sentit le souffle du potionniste se mélanger au sien. Il ne semblait nullement en colère, juste déstabilisé. Et enflammé.

« Répétez-moi cela avec des mots plus clairs, tonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Je… laissa-t-elle en suspens. Je…

_ Vous ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, ses lèvres à tout au plus 3 centimètres des siennes.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, murmura-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me tester ? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

_ Non, c'est juste… nouveau, et… Je suis désolée.

_ Tais toi. »

Comme si c'était encore possible, Snape s'approcha d'un centimètre supplémentaire, tant et si bien qu'Hermione retint sa respiration.

« Juste. Tais-toi. »

Sa voix était grondante, et Hermione eut envie de croiser les jambes. Car oui, elle eut presque honte d'admettre qu'elle mourrait pour que Snape la prenne, ici et maintenant.

« On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Les deux comparses se figèrent d'effroi avant que Snape ne tourne lentement son visage vers le côté. Il fit face à la classe bondée de Lupin qui avait encore son manuel ouvert, en plein récitation d'une leçon.

Le maître des potions se redressa avec élégance, et Hermione se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Une urgence passagère, rien de plus. »

Sur ces mots, Snape s'échappa de la salle de classe alors qu'il se laissait lourdement dévisagé par Lupin et sa classe de 5éme année. Hermione quant à elle, tenta de se cacher avec sa lourde chevelure avant de sortir à sa suite avec précipitation. Néanmoins, elle se fit de nouveau alpaguer par le maître des cachots, déterminé à ne lui laisser aucun temps de répit.

« 21 heures, dans mon bureau. Et ne me faites. Pas. Attendre, articula-t-il. »


	15. Chapter 15

erci pour vos avis. Je constate que la majorité s'est prononcé pour un avis peu favorable à propos de Wattpad et en effet, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'échanges sur cette plateforme qui plus est. Je vais donc davantage rester sur ff, ou éventuellement faire les deux. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la proximité que j'ai avec vous ici ! En tout cas, merci de vous être prononcé, ça m'a aidé à faire mon choix.

* * *

**Chapitre 15.**

Les mots de Harry ne cessaient de la hanter.

« Vous devez coucher ensemble. »

Cela lui avait été balancé à la figure lorsque son groupe d'amis avait découvert les racontards des 5éme années sur « l'altercation » à laquelle ils avaient assisté durant leur cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Cette histoire était en train de rendre fou le survivant, qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas parvenir à ce qu'ils concluent. Cela était si… évident aux yeux de tous.

Lupin quant à lui, avait prit la suite de Minerva afin de bombarder Snape de questions sans grande innocence, évidemment.

« C'était pourtant si étrange. Es-tu sur de la détester comme tu le prétend ?

_ Bien sûr que je la déteste, grogna Snape. Je déteste ses cheveux volumineux, ses yeux noisettes, sa peau, et son sourire. »

Le regard de Snape s'égara sur la jeune Gryffondor attablée tandis que Lupin restait silencieux, les lèvres retroussés.

« Et la façon dont ses boucles lui tombent sur le visage lorsqu'elle boit son thé. »

Le sorcier à ses côtés haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Hermione se redressa et, avec timidité, lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de rougir.

« Et cette fossette sur sa joue lorsqu'elle sourit devant le passage interessant d'un manuel. Oui… Je la déteste vraiment.

_ Oh, ça se voit, ricana Lupin en prenant une gorge de son café fumant. »

Snape se contenta d'un regard haineux avant de sortir de table. Il n'avait rien pu mangé de toute façon, trop obnubilé par ce rendez-vous qu'il lui avait posé. Il reprit le chemin de sa salle de classe, plus perturbé encore.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. On n'est pas supposé… faire ça. »

Enfin seul, il se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

« On ne peut pas. Impossible, impossible, impossible. »

Enfin, le sorcier se fit interrompre par plusieurs coup tapé sur le bois de sa porte.

« Entrez. »

Son souffle se coupa l'espace d'une seconde en voyant Hermione. Bien entendu, elle était en avance…

La jeune femme ferma précautionneusement la porte avant de se planter devant son bureau, les bras croisés dans son dos. Puis, un long silence se fit ressentir, pesant et pensif à la fois. Hermione comme Snape évitait le regard de l'un ou de l'autre, et on ne pouvait entendre que quelques gouttes d'humidité couler depuis la fissure d'une pierre de la salle de classe, vide. Il leur semblait que l'heure était grave.

« On peut… entama-t-elle avec hésitation. On peut toujours être… amis. Non ? »

Snape secoua lentement sa tête de gauche à droite, encore songeur. Il se passa un index sur la commissure de sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger ses pupilles noires vers les traits de la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, d'un pas plus lent. Plus patient, aussi.

« Sans doute. »

Hermione laissa enfin passer l'expiration qu'elle avait retenu depuis tout ce temps.

« Mais... »

Mais quoi, paniqua-t-elle intérieurement.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers le maître des potions, qui venait de se retrouver miraculeusement à côté d'elle.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, murmura-t-il tout près de son épaule. »

La Gryffondor frissonna à la sensation de ses expirations sur sa peau tandis qu'il se glissa derrière elle.

« Oui ? Souffla-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis tourna son visage vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

« Si c'est juste parce que nous avons « grandit » ensemble, je ne peux tolérer que…

_ Ce n'est pas que pour ça, souffla-t-elle.

_ Alors comment ? Gronda-t-il.

_ Cela se compte en années, d'accord ? s'agaça-t-elle. »

Soudain, Snape se figea. Il se recula d'un pas, comme sous le choc. Hermione se fustigea. Elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à fermer son fichu clapet !

« Je… soupira-t-elle en fermant les paupières. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Dire que c'est arrivé « comme ça », ce n'est pas… entièrement vrai.

_ Alors c'était prémédité, conclut-il avec suspicion.

_ Non ! s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. Je l'ai juste réalisé, un peu tard… »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des paupières vers le visage contrit du maître des cachots. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans son « périmètre de sécurité », elle sentit ses larmes monter jusqu'à l'orée de ses yeux. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser couler et fit ce qu'elle faisait habituellement lorsque cela arrivait : elle baissa la tête afin de se réfugier derrière sa masse de cheveux hirsute.

« J'ai… tout gâché, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

_ Moi non plus, laissa échapper Snape, encore un peu effaré.

_ Je m'en doute bien, souffla Hermione en un rire sans joie. »

Cette fois, des sillons humides commençaient à se former sur ses joues, et elle ne put empêcher ce mouvement réflexe de renifler, afin de tenter de les contenir un peu, juste histoire de ne pas fondre en sanglot.

Snape l'entendit, et fronça les sourcils en tentant d'observer ses traits. En vain.

« J'ai encore dit quelque chose, murmura-t-il, pour conclure.

_ Quoi ? Renifla de nouveau la Gryffondor en relevant la tête. »

Pour la première fois, Hermione montra son visage humidifié par les larmes. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa, il était déjà trop tard… Elle s'empressa de le baisser, vite avant que Snape ne l'en empêche en glissant son index sous son menton.

« Ne faites pas ça, je ne… vous mérite pas. »

Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle nia de la tête. Tout cela était trop étrange.

« Ne dites pas de pareilles choses.

_ Vous pleurez, souleva-t-il en séchant ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je déteste vous voir ainsi. Ce visage là, désigna-t-il. Merlin, vous auriez pu faire fondre le coeur de Voldemort en personne avec vos pleurs, vous m'aviez caché ce pouvoir. »

De nouveau, Hermione rit, cette fois d'amusement. Son sourire contrastait avec ses traits encore fatigués et mélancoliques.

« Alors, pourquoi vous sentez-vous si triste ?

_ J'ai peur d'avoir cassé quelque chose. »

Snape prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Si vous saviez. C'est tout le contraire, lui souffla-t-il, se voulant le plus convainquant possible.

_ Mais je vous aime, avoua-t-elle sans détour, un nœud de plus en plus oppressant bloqué dans la gorge. Je vous aime vraiment, Severus. »

Sans détour, il entoura son corps frêle contre le sien et la serra, avec tant de force. Snape plongea son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme qui s'approcha à sa nuque avec désespoir. Elle se laissa porter ainsi, encore partagée entre amour et regret.

« Je ne te mérite pas mon Hermione. »

De nouveau, la jeune femme ne sut si elle se trouvait en plein rêve ou dans un délire passager. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, et pourtant… Il l'avait appelé « mon » Hermione. C'était énorme pour lui, elle le savait.

« Tout ça, c'est… C'est trop, murmura-t-il, l'émotion étreignant sa poitrine. Je suis… maudit.

_ Non, lui souffla-t-elle.

_ Lily est morte, tous les gens que j'aime sont morts. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Gronda-t-il. »

Hermione releva son visage pour faire face à celui du maître des potions. Il cachait tant bien que mal son désespoir, et sa ruine, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il semblait perdu, et éprouvé, tout autant qu'elle, voire même davantage.

« Vous avez peur… de me perdre ? Demanda enfin Hermione, au comble de la surprise. »

Snape se pinça les lèvres, sans répondre. Et ce mutisme face à sa question ne mettait en avant que son approbation.

« La guerre est terminée vous savez, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure.

_ Et si une potion vous tombait dessus ? s'exclama Snape en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Et si, demain, un ancien Mangemort vous retrouvait et vous tuait ? Vous pourriez tout aussi bien mourir bêtement dans un accident quelconque ! Parfois… Parfois, je déteste ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'agaça-t-il. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils face à son agacement. Snape soupira avant de la lâcher.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, grogna-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ C'était pourtant assez clair, marmonna la jeune femme.

_ Je regrette car je me suis attaché à vous. »

Il s'était senti obligé d'expliciter sa pensée, de peur qu'elle ne le fuit. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il se sentait trop au pied du mur pour continuer à se taire. C'était ça, ou la laisser partir avec ses idées préconçues et fausses. Sa dernière exclamation était tombée sur elle tel un couperet, lequel arrêta toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

« Vous savez, continua de dire Hermione à voix basse. La vie comportera toujours sa part de risque.

_ C'est un risque que je refuse de considérer. Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas. »

De nouveau, il lui saisit les épaules avec toute la force de sa conviction, la forçant par la même de diriger son regard vers le sien. Alors, ce fut comme si tout son désespoir lui était jetait à la figure, telle une vague en pleine tempête l'emportant avec violence dans le tumulte de son siphon.

« Hermione, je ne peux pas vous perdre, insista-t-il. Si vous vous aventurez sur ce terrain, ça va vous bouffer. Je vais être infernal, lui adressa-t-il droit dans les yeux. »

Hermione fit un pas en avant jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Vous croyez que je n'étais pas au courant ? »

En un dernier mouvement, la Gryffondor se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds afin d'adresser un baiser timide au maître des potions. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un iota, mais savoura malgré tout le contact de ses lèvres.

« Hermione arrêtez, murmura-t-il. »

Elle ne l'écouta pas, et l'embrassa de nouveau avec un peu plus de conviction. De nouveau, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna juste un peu, c'est avec les paupières fermées qu'il continua de chuchoter.

« Hermione, s'il vous plait… Vous ne m'aidez pas.

_ Je sais. »

Snape pencha sa tête afin de capturer sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Leurs deux corps ne bougeaient pourtant pas, envahit par une sorte de timidité et de retenu. Il suçota sa lèvre inférieure, puis supérieure, la savourant comme un bonbon sur le point d'être déballé. Hermione en perdit son souffle et dut s'éloigner pour ne pas suffoquer. Oh, elle avait l'impression de fondre.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, prenant une grande inspiration teintée de son parfum.

« Oh Merlin je vous déteste, fichue sorcière, gronda-t-il. »

Snape prit en main sa mâchoire afin de l'embrasser avec toute cette passion contenue. Hermione recula d'un pas, surprise mais aussi envahie par son ardeur et cet élan emporté dont il avait fait preuve.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou afin de ne pas chuter. Hermione bouillonnait de l'intérieur et c'est avec tout autant de fièvre qu'elle répondit à son embrasement, envoutée par le contact de sa langue contre la sienne.

Elle en gémit de satisfaction, avant qu'il ne la lâche soudain et l'éloigne de lui.

« Partez.

_ Mais…

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de… s'emballer, répondit-il d'une voix hachée. »

Intérieurement, elle grondait. Son corps n'était plus devenu qu'un brasier géant qu'il lui serait impossible d'éteindre. Et pourtant, dans le fond… Il avait raison, elle en était bien consciente.

Snape continuait de l'observer avec un regard noir d'hésitation, partagé par Hermione et ce avec tant de force qu'elle mit une distance supplémentaire entre eux.

« D'accord, murmura-t-elle. »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard sombre vers son professeur qui la déshabilla du regard avant qu'elle ne quitte son champ de vision.

Après plusieurs minutes, il laissa échapper une longue expiration trop longtemps contenu.

Ils ne tiendraient pas ainsi très longtemps. Le tout était de garder ce nouvel… élément privé… Et cela risquerait d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu.


	16. Chapter 16

**D'avance : désolé, d'avoir tarder à fournir cet ultime chapitre (pour me faire pardonner, il est XXL aussi). Ma fille a été malade, moi aussi, gros bordel !**

**Chapitre 16 / Epilogue.**

Ces dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, pour Snape comme pour Hermione. Les ASPICS n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et la Gryffondor se trouvait en pleine révision. Qui plus est, ils voulaient éviter à tout prix les racontars de ceux qui les entourait.

D'ailleurs, Hermione n'en pouvait plus de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne cessaient de vouloir la caser avec leur maître des potions.

Oh... S'ils savaient que c'était déjà fait. Enfin, presque !

La jeune femme y songeait en souriant malicieusement, le nez plongé dans son manuel tandis qu'Harry et Ron affichaient une mine défaite devant le leur. La Gryffondor faisait mine de lire, mais au fond, quelque chose l'empêchait de réviser correctement.

Le sexe.

Oui, elle l'avouait sans détour : elle avait terriblement envie de Snape. Son corps entier le lui hurlait et Merlin, chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien…

A cette pensée, Hermione rougit en se cachant de nouveau derrière ses cheveux et son livre. Après au moins une demi-heure de tentative d'apprentissage, elle clôtura son livre en un claquement sonore qui se percuta dans tous les murs de la bibliothèque et qui fit grincer des dents Madame Pince.

Il était 20 heures et cette horaire lui ravivait toujours des souvenirs plus tenaces encore. C'est avec une démarche automatique qu'elle prit la direction, non de ses appartements, mais de ceux de Snape, situé dans un étage spécialement réservé aux professeurs. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait précisément devant le tableau en gardant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Hermione se figea. Le maître des potions réalisa sa présence dans l'instantané et fronça les sourcils, désarçonné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez l-

_ Prenez-moi. »

Snape arrondit le regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche, complètement hébété.

« Pardon ?

_ J'ai dis… »

Hermione approcha du maître des potions qui recula d'un pas, puis deux, et trois, effrayé par son avancée et son air déterminé. Il flancha lorsque son pied percuta le meuble de son entrée et rebondit sur les fesses, complètement sidéré. Hermione l'enjamba, puis enfin le chevaucha sans préambule.

« Prenez-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en pointant son index sur son torse. »

Le sorcier leva un sourcil, estomaqué et quelque peu chamboulé par la nature entreprenante de la jeune femme. Il fallait dire que cela faisait une éternité qu'une femme ne s'était pas assise sur ses genoux pour lui quémander un orgasme.

Non que ce fut monnaie courante dans un passé quelconque, mais il avait eu sa période. Néanmoins, jamais aucune d'entre elle ne s'était permise d'adopter un ton si directif. Ses conquêtes s'étaient, la plupart du temps, contentaient de le suivre avec une docilité exceptionnelle.

« Déjà, vous devriez commencer par fermer la porte, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Sans même daigner le quitter du regard, Hermione jeta un informulé sur la porte qui se ferma d'un coup d'un seul. Puis, elle pointa le bois de sa baguette sur les boutons de la redingote du maître des potions.

« Vous n'oseriez pas, déclara-t-il d'un regard plissé. »

Hermione leva un sourcil avant de prononcer un sort d'un ton clair et précis qui fit exploser l'ensemble des boutons de l'ensemble noir éternellement porté par le maître des cachots.

« Vous disiez ?

_ Mais vous êtes foutrement sérieuse ? Avez-vous seulement idée de combien elle coûte ? s'exclama-t-il en pleurant presque sa redingote en morceau, laissant à vue sa chemise blanche fine et presque transparente.

_ Moins que ma patience si vous vous évertuez à jouer ainsi de ma personne. »

Snape cligna une nouvelle fois des paupières en voyant la jeune femme ainsi, la colère et le désir obscurcissant ses traits habituellement apaisés. Elle ressemblait à une furie, avec ses cheveux frivoles entourant follement son visage, sa position ferme et sa respiration saccadée. Une délicieuse et séduisante furie.

« Je ne me joue pas de vous.

_ Vous ne cessez de m'envoyer des regards fiévreux durant les repas, commença-t-elle à énoncer en pointant durement son index vers sa chemise. Votre parfum qui envahit mon nez durant vos cours, pointa-t-elle une seconde fois. Votre façon suave de m'appeler Miss. Granger, hurla-t-elle en épelant chaque syllabe et en commençant à lui faire sérieusement mal avec son doigt. Et vous allez me faire croire que le frôlement de votre cape lorsque vous passer près de moi est involontaire ?! s'époumona-t-elle.

_ Bien entendu, lâcha-t-il, comme une évidence.

_ Vous allez me faire l'amour maintenant. Et quand je dis maintenant, ça veut dire tout de suite, lâcha-t-elle en déboutonnant avec une rapidité surnaturelle les boutons de son chemisier.

_ Quoi, ici, mais… Oh Merlin, lâcha Snape en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Cette dernière exclamation lui fut expiré lorsque, d'une main experte, la Gryffondor glissa sa main sous son pantalon afin d'atteindre directement son membre qui commençait déjà à réagir à la présence de la jeune femme.

Ce n'était pas tant son corps, magnifique au demeurant, sur ses genoux qui le faisait chavirer mais ce ton directif qu'elle avait entrepris depuis son arrivée. Oh, il peinait à se l'avouer, mais cette dominance était en train d'avoir un effet inespéré sur ses membres et son esprit.

« Granger, on ne peut pas…

_ Bien sûr qu'on peut, lui glissa-t-elle en entamant un mouvement lascif de sa main autour de son membre, qui se faisait plus dur que jamais.

_ Ne dites pas de… Aaaah, soupira-t-il en laissant lourdement tomber sa tête sur la pierre froide. »

Son mouvement venait de lui occasionner une douleur lancinante au crâne, mais il n'y prêtait que peu d'attention, son esprit beaucoup trop focalisé sur les douces attentions qu'elle portait à la bosse dans son entrejambe devenue plus que manifeste. Il pensait de temps à autre à l'horrible éventualité que la Directrice ne débarque à l'improviste, comme le faisait feu Dumbledore.

Ils n'auraient aucune possibilité de se cacher.

Etrangement, cette perspective faisait monter d'un cran son excitation. Ce soir, il commençait à sérieusement s'interroger sur ses préférences sexuelles.

Le remarquant vaciller, la jeune femme lâcha sa main et déboutonna sa braguette afin de baisser son pantalon sans sommation.

Snape grogna, sans parvenir à émettre une quelconque protestation. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser sur mains sur ses fesses, mais Hermione les saisit avec fermeté afin de les plaquer de part et d'autre de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander quel mouche l'avait piqué, son interrogation mourut dans l'oeuf au mouvement sensuel qu'elle imposa contre sa dureté pleinement érigé contre sa culotte.

« Oh Merlin, gémit-il en sentant l'humidité de sa culotte. »

Plus que jamais électrisé par les sons de pure félicité émit par son professeur ainsi que sa position dominante, Hermione ôta sa culotte d'un mouvement habile de jambes. Snape tenta bien d'en profiter pour la toucher, mais de nouveau, elle grogna en serrant encore plus fort ses poignets qui se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'auparavant.

« Lâchez-moi, gronda-t-il.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Haleta-t-elle, son membre ne se tenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du centre de son plaisir.

_ Vous devriez pourtant le savoir, espèce de petite Miss-Je-S-. »

Sa voix se perdit dans des limbes lointaines lorsque Hermione s'empala lentement sur sa verge. Elle resta un instant figée, les pupilles tant dilatée que son regard en était noir d'hédonisme. La bouche semi-ouverte en une délicieuse expression de plaisir, Snape eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas défaillir. Il déglutit difficilement, tremblant presque de tout son soul.

« Et ne vous avisez pas de jouir sans que je ne vous ai autorisé à le faire, gronda-t-elle en serrant ses ongles sur ses épaules.

_ Oh. Merlin tout puissant. »

Hermione roula des hanches, appréciant enfin d'être comblé comme elle le voulait depuis tant de semaines. Snape l'admira fermer les yeux et jouer de sa queue, se sentant aspiré et perdue entre ses parois frémissantes.

Elle porta sa chevelure sur le côté, mettant à la vue sa poitrine sous son chemisier. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et il voyait d'ici pointer ses bourgeons roses, de froid et d'excitation. Snape ne crut jamais voir spectacle aussi érotique de toute sa vie.

Et par Salazar, que lui arrivait-il ? Il lui servait de sextoy vivant et il en redemandait. Avait-il complètement perdu la tête ?

D'un élan de lucidité, il la renversa habilement sous lui en lui agrippant la taille d'un bras puissant. Hermione hoqueta de surprise, puis soupira de plaisir lorsqu'il approfondit son mouvement, allant et venant en elle avec une profondeur qu'elle n'avait réussi à atteindre en se trouvant au dessus de lui.

Elle attrapa sa main, puis l'approcha de son cou en lui lançant un regard fiévreux. Snape serra ainsi sa poigne, et en profita pour glisser son index près de sa bouche encore entrouverte. Son pantalon n'était resté qu'à moitié baissé tandis qu'elle avait gardé sa jupe d'écolière, à peine remonté sur ses cuisses. Ce spectacle des plus indécents était en train de le rendre fou.

« Vous jouez au fantasme de la salope du professeur ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant davantage sur elle. »

Hermione émit un rire amusé avant de gémir.

« N'est-ce pas un peu cliché, dit-il d'une voix hachée par une respiration saccadée en se redressant avant de prendre ses hanches pleinement.

_ La ferme et continuez, souffla-t-elle. Sinon,

_ Vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer, gronda-t-il. »

Subtilement, Hermione parvint à attraper sa baguette encore enfouie dans son dos et la pointa sans qu'il ne le voit sur lui.

_« Incarcerem. »_

Snape arrondit le regard lorsqu'il tomba en arrière, pieds et mains liés. Hermione se releva d'un mouvement félin, puis approcha du maître des potions qui se trouvait encore un peu hagard sur le sol. Elle le jaugea de toute sa hauteur et…

Merde.

Ça l'excitait encore plus.

Oh, il allait commencé à être bon pour St Mangouste, pensa-t-il en songeant à tout le mal, et le bien qu'elle lui ferait dans les minutes à venir.

« Oh, mais je crois que vous ne me prenez pas assez au sérieux, Monsieur. Mais il est toujours temps de corriger le tir. »

Snape déglutit en l'observant ôter chacun de ses vêtements.

Il sentait qu'elle allait lui faire payer, et de la manière la plus pernicieuse et vile qu'il puisse être.

* * *

Très bien, peut-être… Oui, peut-être qu'Hermione n'était pas si innocente qu'elle en avait l'air. Cela aurait été mentir que de dire que Snape ne s'était pas imaginé 1001 scénarios d'elle et lui, complètement nus et dans diverses positions possibles. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé déroulement aussi surprenant. Et il n'aurais pas parié un seul gallion qu'il l'aurait laissé dominer la situation de la sorte. Pourtant…

Et par la barbe de Merlin, le pire était qu'il avait adoré ça. Cette femme… Oh, s'il avait su. S'il avait seulement pu se douter.

Alors qu'elle avait quitté ses appartements très tôt le matin, alors que leurs ébats étaient terminés depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, il jurerait pourtant continuer de sentir les vibrations en écho à son orgasme pulser autour de sa queue. C'était tout bonnement surréaliste.

Dans tous les cas, malgré un retard flagrant d'heure de sommeil, lesquelles devaient s'élever au nombre astronomique de trois, Severus se sentait au top de sa forme. Il sortit de ses appartements d'un pas enjoué que personne ne lui reconnaissait.

Poudlard était encore un château endormi à cette heure. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, faisant passer un mince filet de lumière au travers des vitraux ornementant les corridors. C'est en marchant en direction de la Grande Salle que l'esprit du maître des cachots se perdit dans ses élucubrations. Il se remémorait la nuit qu'il venait de vivre.

Lui qui avait eu peur de la « brusquer », lui qui n'avait pas osé l'approcher de peur de l'effrayer, voilà qu'elle le surprenait de nouveau. Cette femme était définitivement pleine de surprise, et il s'étonna de faire face au sentiment de pleine indifférence à l'idée que tout le monde ne découvre le pot-aux-roses.

Snape s'arrêta devant les escaliers magiques de Poudlard, en constante rotation. Lorsqu'il posa son pied sur la première marche, il vit que cette fois, une bonne partie d'entre eux étaient alignés, fait assez rare pour être souligné.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, puis crut entendre de nouveau Hermione imiter le bruit d'une poule mouillé lorsqu'il avait refusé de se laisser glisser sur la rambarde. Il grogna avant de faire marche arrière et de poser ses fesses sur la pierre qui ne cessaient de descendre et ce jusqu'au rez de chaussée.

« Elle va voir si je suis un rabat-joie, cette petite idiote, grogna-t-il pour lui même. »

D'un mouvement aussi habile que gracile, Snape dévala les trois étages qui le séparait de sa destination avec une aisance surprenante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il approcha la sortie qu'il distingua une silhouette.

Ou plutôt une ombre, un peu trop familière à son goût.

C'est ainsi avec un sens de l'élégance qui l'accompagnait constamment que Snape atterit, jambes allongés et pieds réceptionnant son arrivée, devant la Directrice de Poudlard.

Cette dernière leva un sourcil, puis deux avant de croiser les bras, interloquée. Snape ne sortit pas un mot. Il sembla même se ratatiner sur sa personne durant un très faible laps de temps, une demi seconde tout au plus avant de garder la même position, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

Hors de question de se laisser démonter.

« Je suppose que tout cela à avoir avec Miss Granger, soupira Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ P-pardon ? Bafouilla-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir. »

Snape se releva et fit mine de s'épousseter le costume avant de reprendre une attitude un peu plus… convenable et sûr de lui, chose qu'il n'était pas à ce moment précis.

« Mais de quoi Diable voulez-vous parler ? »

McGonagall clotura la conversation d'une main tendu vers son collègue. Elle se mordit un instant le poing, plus qu'agacé par son attitude. Il la prenait pour une idiote ou quoi ?

« Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber. »

Snape soupira en faisant un signe las de la main. Il manqua de partir et Minerva de même, avant qu'il n'entende sa voix murmurer quelque chose. Et, il avait beau être un peu vieux, il n'était pas pour autant sourd. Et il fut bien heureux malgré tout de se tenir dos à elle étant donné que la sorcière était parvenu à lui soutirer un sourire.

Un. Sourire. Oh Merlin, heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ou il en aurait entendu parler durant des années.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Au final, le secret ne le restera pas si longtemps, songea-t-il. Mais était-ce si grave ? C'est en se remémorant le regard fiévreux et le beau sourire d'Hermione qu'il décida que non. Non, ce n'était pas sans doute pas si grave.

Snape entendit le claquement des talons de la Directrice sur le carrelage du château, sans savoir qu'elle aussi, souriait avec joie, cachée tant bien que mal par sa position. Néanmoins, ses pas s'arrêtèrent et la sorcière se tourna de nouveau vers son collègue.

« Oh, et Severus ? »

Le concernée se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

« Oui ?

_ Vous serez grès de vous débarrasser de ce… Parterre d'herbe que vous avez caché je ne sais où, mmmh ?

_ Je ne vois pas… prononça-t-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase. »

Snape ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche avant d'afficher une mince contrite. Il rebroussa chemin, ne se gênant pas au passage pour maugréer dans sa barbe sous le regard plus sévère et les bras croisés de la Directrice.

Bon. D'accord. Mieux valait tout brûler en fin de compte, même si…

Non. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en débarrasse.

Minerva McGonagall observa son collègue partir d'un pas déterminé, avant de se figer quelque secondes, puis de reprendre son chemin de plus belle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

« Irrécupérable, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

**Fin.**


End file.
